Melhores Amigos?
by Juliet McKinnon
Summary: James precisa de uma noiva de fachada para concretizar uma proposta comercial. Lily concorda em fazer sua parte, mas depois que os dois passam uma semana em uma ilha exótica fingindo estar apaixonados, a tensão se torna quase insuportável!
1. Capítulo Um

Adaptação do livro **Melhores amigos?** (A Whirlwind Engagement) de Jessica Hart. Parte dos personagens pertence à J.K. Rowling e parte à Jessica Hart.

* * *

**Capítulo Um**

— Ali está Lily — Aisling cutucou James, que se virou no banco da igreja e observou Lily e Marlene vindo, apressadas, pelo corredor.

As duas melhores amigas da noiva estavam estonteantes. Marlene era morena e estava lindíssima em seu traje amarelo-ácido, enquanto Lily optara por um visual mais romântico: um modelo esvoaçante rosa-suave. Para completar, Lily usava um chapéu espetacular, de aba imensa.

James não entendia dessas coisas, mas ela certamente chamava atenção. Até o chapéu de Aisling parecia discreto em comparação. Era típico de Lily, pensou ele afetuosamente. Ela sempre soubera fazer cabeças se virarem, com ou sem chapéu.

Marlene acenou ao ver James e Aisling e apontou-os para Lily antes de seguir para falar com seu marido, Sirius, que era padrinho e que esperava junto ao noivo, nervosíssimo, no banco da frente.

James percebeu o momento exato em que Lily notou sua presença e estranhou a expressão estranha que tomou conta do rosto bonito. Percebeu-lhe a hesitação antes de ir para perto dele no banco. Aturdido, James franziu pouco as sobrancelhas. Lily era sua melhor amiga, mas andava estranha ultimamente.

— Desculpe, eu não posso beijá-lo — disse ela, apontando para a aba imensa do chapéu.

— É meio esquisito, não? — Mesmo assim James enfiou-se por baixo do chapéu para beijá-la e teve certeza de que Lily se contraíra sob o leve contato dos seus lábios.

Ele franziu os cenhos e recuou.

— Está tudo bem?

— É claro que sim — ela respondeu, evitando encará-lo quando inclinou-se um pouco para a frente para cumprimentar Aisling. — Você sabe como são os casamentos — prosseguiu, sentando-se. — Sempre há um certo pânico na última hora.

Então era apenas o dia, pensou James, tentando explicar a si mesmo a tensão incomum no sorriso dela.

— Como está Dora?

— Meio inquieta, mas vai ficar bem. Ela deve estar chegando a qualquer momento.

Do outro lado, Aisling inclinou-se, debruçando-se sobre James.

— Fiquei surpresa por você não ser dama de honra de Dora, Lily — disse ela. — Afinal, você é a melhor amiga dela.

— Marlene também é — Lily afirmou num tom frio. — E Dora não é muito alta. Ficaria ridículo nós duas formando duas torres ao lado dela.

— Sim, mas Marlene é casada.

— E daí?

— Daí que como a última amiga solteira que restou, teria sido natural que Dora tivesse escolhido você para dama de honra — explicou-se Aisling.

— Acho que sou um pouco velha para isso, não? — disse Lily num tom agradável, mas James, que estava sentado entre as duas mulheres, sentiu nitidamente a tensão se formando.

— Pois eu não acho — disse Aisling. — Você não deve ter mais de trinta e cinco, não é?

James pigarreou e mudou de posição no banco da igreja. Ais ling estava entrando num terreno perigoso. Com um olhar discreto, ele viu os olhos verdes de Lily estreitarem-se por baixo da aba do chapéu.

— Não — disse, baixinho. — Aliás, eu só tenho trinta e dois. Com isso, ela lançou um olhar mortal para James, que deixou bem claro que ele não devia nem pensar em acrescentar algo como "quase trinta e três".

— É mesmo?! — exclamou Aisling, surpresa. — Como você e James estudaram juntos, eu pensei que fossem da mesma idade.

— Não. Quando começou, James era um pouco mais velho que o resto da turma — disse Lily, por entre os dentes e James decidiu que era hora de mudar de assunto.

— Dora não vai ter nenhuma dama de honra? — perguntou ele, apressadamente.

— Será Alex, a filha de Remus — disse Lily. — Ela está em êxtase! Acho até que mais do que Dora! Ela mal conseguia parar quieta enquanto ajudávamos Dora a se vestir.

Lily sorriu com a lembrança.

— É muito melhor Dora ter a enteada como dama de honra. Além disso, se eu fosse dama de honra, não teria podido usar este chapéu!

— E isso teria sido um crime — disse James solenemente. Lily ajustou o chapéu na cabeça e lançou um olhar especulativo por baixo da aba.

— O que você achou dele? — perguntou.

— É... grande — Foi a resposta mais diplomática na qual James conseguiu pensar.

Ela riu e, por um momento lembrou a Lily de sempre, com o rosto vívido e os brilhantes olhos verdes acesos pelo sorriso. O que fez James lembrar-se de como havia sentido falta da compa nhia dela ultimamente.

Não que não tivessem se visto mas, de alguma forma, Lily não vinha sendo ela mesma. A amizade de ambos sempre fora uma coisa fácil e natural, mas Lily andava contida. É claro que talvez ela estivesse tendo problemas com Amos, mas James já a vira passar por inúmeras crises românticas, sem que aquilo afetasse o relacionamento entre eles dois.

Talvez daquela vez fosse diferente. Talvez Amos fosse mais importante para ela do que os outros haviam sido.

Por alguma razão, James não gostava de pensar naquilo. Na sua opinião, Amos estava longe de ser bom o bastante para Lily.

— Onde está Amos? — perguntou ele, tentando disfarçar a reprovação que sentia pelo outro homem. — Achei que ele fosse guardar lugar para você.

— Amos? — perguntou ela, tentando soar despreocupada. — Ele está em Hong Kong.

— Hong Kong? — zombou James. — O que ele está fazendo lá?

— Ele teve uma reunião — disse Lily, examinando a decoração.

James deu de ombros, indignado.

— Quando ele arrumou isso?

— Foi uma coisa inesperada.

— E ele não podia ter deixado para ir na semana que vem? Afinal, o casamento de Dora está marcado há bastante tempo...

Lily manteve os olhos fixos nas flores.

— Sim, mas era importante — acrescentou, reticente. — De repente, ele teve que largar tudo e ir para lá.

— Você também é importante — disse James, irritado. — Além disso, ele não faz nada. Passa o dia sentado num escritório na cidade, jogando com dinheiro. Qual é a importância disso?

— É a carreira dele — defendeu Lily. — E ele não fica apenas jogando com dinheiro. Ele lida com milhões e milhões de libras e quando alguma coisa dá errado com esse volume de dinheiro, pode acabar afetando as bolsas internacionais, o que, por sua vez, afeta a economia do mundo todo. E isso afeta os nossos empregos, os nossos salários e a nossa qualidade de vida. Eu acho isso importante — concluiu, desafiadora.

James não estava disposto a ser convencido de que Amos tinha alguma contribuição útil para fazer a sociedade.

— Se eu achasse que a estabilidade econômica do mundo reside na capacidade de Amos de se mandar para Hong Kong num piscar de olhos, eu ficaria realmente apavorado — disse ele. — Mas como não é assim, desconfio que a economia global nem fosse se abalar se ele tivesse deixado para viajar na segunda-feira e estivesse conosco, hoje.

Lily olhou-o.

— Qual é o problema? Se eu, Dora, Remus entendemos a ausência de Amos, por que você não é capaz de entender?

— Eu só acho que ele deveria estar aqui para apoiá-la — disse James, intempestivamente.

— Mas eu estou no casamento de uma das minhas melhores amigas, cercada de pessoas que conheço. Por que precisaria de apoio?

— Acho que James teme que você se sinta meio excluída — disse Aisling. — Ele me contou como você era chegada a Marlene e a Dora quando vocês dividiam aquela casa. Eu imagino que seja um momento de muita vulnerabilidade para você — concluiu Aisling com um olhar de compaixão.

Lily olhou-a com desagrado.

— Se está tentando sugerir que eu estou com ciúme, engana-se — disse, claramente. — Eu não poderia estar mais feliz por Dora e por Marlene. Elas duas encontraram os homens de suas vidas e eu não estou me sentindo nem um pouco excluída, simplesmente porque também encontrei o homem da minha vida. Amos e eu estamos muito felizes juntos, de forma que eu não me sinto nada vulnerável e nem acho que preciso de apoio, graças a Deus!

— Você não parece muito feliz, Lily — comentou James.

— Talvez isso tenha alguma coisa a ver com o fato de vocês dois não pararem de falar mal do meu namorado e de me deixarem com a sensação de que eu sou digna de pena! — ela disparou.

Quando James ia responder, foi interrompido por Marlene, empurrando-os para sentar-se ao lado deles.

— Aí vem ela! — exclamou Marlene, animada.

Quando Lily se virou e avistou Dora vindo pelo corredor, de braço dado com o pai, sentiu um aperto na garganta. Tudo nela parecia brilhar. E os olhos castanhos, fixos no homem que a esperava no altar, estavam iluminados de amor.

Lily seguiu o olhar de Dora e avistou Remus, que havia se virado e esperava a noiva aproximar-se. A expressão no rosto dele deixou Lily com vontade de chorar.

Será que algum dia, alguém olharia para ela com tanta adoração e desejo? Lily tentou imaginar-se no lugar de Dora mas, por algum motivo, não conseguiu visualizar o homem que ocuparia o lugar de Remus.

Sabia que não seria Amos, apesar do que havia dito a James e a Aisling. Aisling! Havia alguma coisa na namorada de James que simplesmente a tirava do sério. Constrangida por estar pensando em outras coisas que não no casamento, Lily fixou os olhos apressadamente nos noivos.

Dora havia se virado e dado seu buquê a Alex, que estava quase explodindo de orgulho pela importância do papel. A menina pegou as flores com uma expressão séria, mas quando Remus piscou para a filha, ela retribuiu com um sorriso extasiado, que deixou Lily com lágrimas nos olhos.

Era um casamento tradicional na pequena igreja da vila, mas Lily flagrou-se profundamente tocada pelo clima da cerimônia. Ela e Marlene não foram as únicas a passarem a maior parte do tempo enxugando as lágrimas e quando Dora e Remus saíram para o terraço ensolarado da igreja, os dois pareciam tão perfeitos um para o outro que Lily começou a chorar novamente.

— Que horror — sussurrou, entre soluços, para Marlene. — Eu não choro assim desde que assisti Laços de Ternura no cinema!

— Eu sei — respondeu Marlene, fungando. — Eles parecem tão felizes!

— Qual é o problema com vocês duas? — quis saber James. — Casamentos devem ser ocasiões alegres!

— É coisa de mulher — disse Sirius, sábio. — Aparentemente, chorar significa que elas estão gostando. Elas vão ficar bem assim que começarem a beber champanhe.

Lily não conseguiu deixar de reparar que Aisling não estava chorando. Devia ser para não borrar o rímel! Em vez disso, segurava firmemente no braço de James, serena em seu charmoso vestido água-marinha, sorrindo com suavidade sob um chapéu irritantemente elegante. Lily havia ficado tão satisfeita com o próprio chapéu, mas de repente estava começando a se sentir exagerada e ridícula.

Tudo em Aisling fazia com que se sentisse daquela forma. Aisling era meiga e confiante enquanto Lily era barulhenta. Aisling era elegante e ela, espalhafatosa. Aisling sabia armar com perfeição uma barraca de camping e descer um morro íngreme, enquanto ela era a encarnação da mulher urbana.

A verdade era que Aisling era perfeita para James e Lily era apenas uma amiga.

Irritada, Lily virou-se rapidamente e estampou um sorriso luminoso no rosto ao observar os noivos posarem para as fotografias. Sirius havia organizado tudo muito bem e depois das inevitáveis poses familiares, foi a vez das fotos dos noivos com os amigos. Tiraram uma de Dora com Carol, Marlene e Lily, as amigas com quem a noiva dividira a casa de solteira, e depois uma de Carol e Marlene com seus maridos e os noivos.

Em seguida, chegou a vez da foto de Dora e Remus com seus amigos mais próximos e seus pares, o que significava Marlene e Sirius, James e Aisling e Lily.

Lily estava duramente consciente de ter saído sozinha nas fotos. Era uma experiência nova para ela. Afinal, sempre tivera namorado enquanto Marlene e Dora reclamavam sobre a falta de homens. Não deixava de ser irônico que as duas estivessem casadas e ela, não.

Mas não demonstraria sua insatisfação a Aisling. De forma alguma. Assim, Lily manteve um sorriso radiante no rosto enquanto o fotógrafo tirava as últimas fotos. Não muito tempo depois, todos voltariam para a vila, onde haveria a festa, nos jardins da casa dos pais de Dora.

Lily estava certa de ter enganado a todos com o seu bom humor, mas não conseguiu enganar James. Seu mau humor tinha a ver com a chegada de Aisling. Algo a ver com o fato de ter olhado para James durante o jantar de casamento e percebido que ele não era mais o estudante inteligente e divertido que ela conhecia há tanto tempo.

Para Lily, era como se, de repente, estivesse cara a cara com um estranho. Não que algo tivesse mudado na aparência dele. James tinha um rosto tranqüilo e comum, olhos castanho-esverdeados comuns e cabelos castanhos mais comuns ainda.

Mas nunca antes percebera como ele havia amadurecido e como aqueles quatorze anos haviam dado a ele uma presença firme e agradável e um ar de competência serena que impressionava, sem chegar a intimidar.

Lily nunca havia reparado na boca dele, ou em suas mãos, seu pescoço ou na linha do seu maxilar. Nunca percebera que ele tinha um corpo incrível. James não era excepcionalmente alto, mas era esguio, tinha músculos rijos e se movia com passos confiantes e relaxados.

E agora que havia reparado, Lily não conseguia tirar os olhos dele.

Aquilo a incomodava. Afinal, era James. Seu melhor amigo, aquele que a vira passar por incontáveis idas e vindas românticas. James a vira sem maquiagem, cansada, bêbada, doente e de ressaca sem o menor problema. Estar com James era como estar com Marlene ou Dora, confortável como um par de sapatos velhos.

Mas agora, de repente, ela não se sentia mais confortável perto dele e não entendia o porquê. Queria que tudo pudesse voltar a ser como antes.

Lily sentiu o corpo contrair-se e bebeu mais um gole de champanhe quando viu James aproximando-se, pelo jardim.

— Você está bem? — perguntou ele, preocupado.

— É claro. Por quê?

— É que você parece meio tensa e eu pensei que talvez você e Amos estivessem tendo problemas.

— Não sei por que você cismou que a minha relação com Amos é um desastre — disse Lily, aborrecida. — Que problema poderia haver? Amos é fantástico. Ele é incrivelmente atraente, generoso, inteligente, bem-sucedido...

Era mesmo, lembrou Lily, quase em desespero. Ela havia ficado louca por Amos quando o conhecera. Por que não conseguia mais se sentir do mesmo jeito?

— É que ele está longe e eu estou com saudade — falou, torcendo para que James parasse de insistir. — E a casa vai ficar muito vazia agora que Dora se casou.

— Eu tenho certeza que sim. — Para alívio de Lily, James havia se deixado distrair. — Você vai ficar morando lá sozinha?

— Acho que sim. Afinal, o aluguel é tão baixo. Marlene não precisa do dinheiro, uma das muitas vantagens de ter um marido rico!, e eu poderei me dar ao luxo de ficar com a casa só para mim!

— E por que você não vai morar com Amos se ele é tão perfeito? — alfinetou James. — Ele não quer compromisso? — prosseguiu, salientando bem a última palavra.

— É incrível ouvir isso de você! — Lily redarguiu, aborrecida. — Logo você, que nunca se comprometeu com ninguém.

— É que eu estou esperando a mulher certa.

— Não é verdade — disparou Lily. — Você tem medo de arriscar.

— Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas? — perguntou James, boquiaberto.

— É isso mesmo. Eu sei que você vive enfrentando perigos no trabalho — comentou ela.

Antes de fundar a própria empresa para treinar executivos uns dois anos antes, James trabalhara oferecendo apoio logístico a expedições. A maioria eram expedições humanitárias de ajuda, mas ele também havia organizado algumas excursões motivacionais para empresas e outras para levantar fundos para ONGs. Lily nunca conseguira entender por que alguém se dispunha a pagar um bom dinheiro para se cansar, passar frio e fome por um mês inteiro, mas as expedições sempre haviam sido um sucesso.

— Mas são riscos calculados, James. Você já assumiu algum outro tipo de risco?

— Foi arriscado fundar a minha própria empresa — defendeu-se ele, meio incomodado.

— Foi um risco financeiro — argumentou Lily, sem se abalar. — Estou falando de riscos emocionais.

James deu de ombros.

— Todos os riscos devem ser abordados da mesma forma. Basta analisar a situação de maneira lógica e ponderar os resultados prováveis.

Quando ele tinha um ataque de lógica como aquele, Lily sempre imaginava como fora possível tornarem-se amigos.

— É que, no tocante aos relacionamentos, eu nunca achei que o risco valesse a pena — disse ele. — Mas isso não tem nada a ver com medo.

Era evidente que a palavra medo havia incomodado.

— Nem todo mundo é como você — acusou ele —, que investe tudo num relacionamento, cinco minutos depois de conhecer a pessoa. Com a experiência, você devia ter aprendido a se preservar, mas não! Você mal sai de um namoro e já mergulha em outro!

— É melhor fazer isso do que não mergulhar nunca e passar a vida inteira imaginando se não estou perdendo a chance de um relacionamento perfeito — respondeu Lily.

— E é isso que você tem com Amos? — perguntou James, cético.

— Eu creio que sim. — Ao falar, Lily ergueu o queixo em desafio.

— E por que vocês não moram juntos?

— Porque estamos felizes assim. Cada um tem o seu canto e seu espaço. Todo mundo precisa de espaço.

James nem se incomodou em disfarçar a incredulidade.

— Você? Você é a pessoa mais sociável que conheço! Não consigo imaginá-la defendendo o próprio espaço.

— Talvez você não me conheça tão bem quanto imagina — disse Lily, friamente. — Aliás, eu estou ansiosa para morar sozinha. Fui me acostumando com isso, à medida que Dora ia passando cada vez mais tempo com Remus e Alex. Talvez, algum dia, eu volte a ter vontade de dividir meu espaço — disse ela. — Mas não vai ser a mesma coisa. Afinal, onde eu encontraria alguém com quem me desse tão bem quanto Marlene e Dora?

— E Aisling? — perguntou James, casualmente.

Lily olhou-o, preocupada. O que ela tinha a ver com Aisling?

— Ela está procurando alguém com quem dividir uma casa — explicou ele. — E vocês têm tudo para se darem bem.

Em que planeta ele estava vivendo? Lily olhou-o, incrédula. Não era possível que James achasse que ela e Aisling podiam ser amigas. Será que a conhecia tão pouco assim?

— Eu não creio que tenhamos tanto em comum — argumentou Lily, com cuidado.

— Não?! — Ele parecia surpreso. — Pois eu acho vocês muito parecidas. Aisling trabalha em marketing e você, em relações públicas... São carreiras complementares, não? E ela também é bastante sociável.

— Pois eu pensei que ela passasse o tempo todo escalando montanhas e descendo corredeiras... — comentou Lily, sarcástica.

— Ela tem muita experiência em expedições — concordou James. — Mas também gosta de sair e se divertir.

Está bem. Então, Aisling jogava nos dois times. Era capaz de desbravar a floresta amazônica e de usar batom. Ótimo para ela, pensou Lily, dando mais um gole no champanhe.

— Mas ela não é como você — emendou James, com menos tato que de hábito. — Ela não leva secador de cabelos quando vai acampar.

Lily lançou-lhe um olhar hostil. Certa vez, James insistira em levá-la para acampar em Yorkshire Dales e ficara perplexo quando vira que ela não só levara o secador, como também conseguira usá-lo. Ele nunca havia se esquecido daquilo e Lily tinha quase certeza de que Aisling ouvira aquela história e rira bastante ao descobrir como uma pessoa podia ser tão urbana.

— Tooting não seria muito conveniente para Aisling. Fica meio longe do trabalho, não?

— Aisling já fez trekking no Saara — comentou James. — Acho que ela não vai se incomodar em ter que fazer uma cone xão de metro.

Não adiantava insistir com ele, pensou Lily, decidida a mu dar de tática.

— Bem, eu vou falar com Marlene — disse, sem entusiasmo. — A casa é dela. É ela quem decide.

— Ótimo — disse James. — Estou certo de que Marlene não vai se incomodar.

— Mas onde está Aisling, afinal de contas? — perguntou Lily. Tinha que falar com Marlene antes de James. Não dividiria a casa com Aisling nem em mil anos.

James correu os olhos pelo jardim e apontou.

— Ali, conversando com a irmã de Remus.

Aisling virou-se como se o tivesse ouvido e chamou-o. James foi. Era a chance de Lily falar com Marlene.

— Você me promete que vai dizer que não? — implorou Lily, assim que conseguiu afastar Marlene de Sirius e contar-lhe a história.

— Se é o que você quer — disse Marlene. — Mas eu não sei o que dizer a James. Não consigo pensar em nada para vetar Aisling. Ela me parece ótima.

— Eu não gosto dela — disse Lily.

— Por quê?

— Simplesmente não gosto — respondeu Lily, amuada. — Ela exagera naquele charme irlandês. E eu não acho que ela seja a pessoa certa para James.

Marlene estreitou os olhos para a amiga.

— Tem certeza de que não está com ciúme?

— Ciúme? — disparou Lily, quase derramando o champa nhe de susto. — Não seja ridícula! Você sabe que eu nunca tive ciúme de James e que sempre me dei muito bem com todas as namoradas dele!

— Eu sei, mas era porque nenhuma delas se parecia com você.

— Aisling não se parece comigo!

— Parece, sim. Tenho certeza que é por isso que você não gosta dela.

Lily virou-se e olhou para a direção de Aisling e James. Ela evidentemente não conseguia manter as mãos longe dele. James deve odiar isso, pensou Lily, em reprovação. Ele detestava demonstrações públicas de paixão.

Por outro lado, ele não estava exatamente afastando Aisling, estava?

Lily desviou os olhos.

— Eu não tenho nada a ver com Aisling — disse. — Para começar, ela é loira.

— Está bem, mas mude a cor dos cabelos e dos olhos dela e o que teremos? Ela é incrivelmente bonita, tem pernas longas e bem torneadas e um ar elegante totalmente diferente de todas as outras namoradas que James já teve. Admita, Lily, vocês são praticamente clones!

Lily não estava preparada para admitir nada naquele terreno.

— Nós somos totalmente diferentes e temos personalidades opostas! Eu diria que tudo o que Aisling e eu temos em comum é o fato de sermos mulheres. James não se cansa de me dizer como ela é prática e como gosta de fazer coisas saudáveis como escalar e acampar.

Marlene deu de ombros.

— Como quiser, Lily.

— Ora — prosseguiu Lily, defensiva —, há muito tempo James e eu concordamos que seríamos apenas amigos. Não há espaço para ciúme.

— E você nunca o achou atraente? — perguntou Marlene e, por mais que quisesse, Lily não conseguiu olhar a amiga nos olhos.

— Ele não era meu tipo.

— E você acha que era o tipo dele?

Será? Pela primeira vez, Lily flagrou-se divagando.

— Ele nunca disse nada e, de qualquer forma, sempre teve aquelas namoradas cheias de espírito de aventura, que não se preocupavam com os cabelos e nem com maquiagem e que ado ravam se levantar às seis da manhã para cozinhar. James e eu gostávamos de rir na companhia um do outro e nunca quisemos estragar isso dormindo juntos. Até porque... — acrescentou ela, honestamente — ele não era nada atraente naquela época. Era meio magro e estudioso demais.

Marlene olhou para James no jardim.

— Ele mudou.

— Eu sei — disse Lily, acompanhando o olhar da amiga. James se destacava da multidão. O homem esguio e elegante era estranho e ao mesmo tempo familiar.

Ele estava conversando com alguém fora do campo de visão de Lily, mas quando o viu inclinar a cabeça para trás e rir, ela sentiu um frio na barriga, como se estivesse em queda livre. A sensação foi tão intensa que Lily teve de fechar os olhos para controlar a vertigem e, quando os abriu, estava tonta e meio enjoada.

— Sim — concluiu. — Ele mudou.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Assustada com a intensida de da sua reação, Lily levou a taça de champanhe aos lábios com mãos trêmulas e demorou algum tempo para perceber que Marlene a observava, cheia de expectativa.

— O que foi?

Marlene ergueu as mãos como se pedisse desculpas.

— Eu não disse nada!

Era a pior coisa que podia acontecer entre amigas que se conheciam tão bem. Não era preciso dizer nada para que uma soubesse exatamente o que a outra estava pensando.

— Eu não estou com ciúme, está bem?

— Está bem — disse Marlene sorrindo. — Então, qual é o problema?

— Quem disse que há um problema? — Marlene suspirou.

— Vamos lá, Lily, está na cara! É Amos?

— Não... sim... mais ou menos — admitiu Lily com um suspiro.

— O que aconteceu?

— Nada. Esse é o problema — Lily baixou os olhos para o copo, sentindo-se péssima. — É que eu tenho andado meio in quieta... e já faz um tempo. A gente não brigou nem nada. Foi Amos quem sugeriu que déssemos um tempo e eu acho que é o que estou precisando. Quero dizer, Amos é incrível, não? — Ela detestava o tom de dúvida em sua voz.

— Ele parece ótimo — disse Marlene.

— E lindo, e inteligente, e bem de vida, e agradável... o que mais eu poderia querer? Se eu tivesse pedido, ele teria vindo hoje — Lily suspirou. — Eu sou maluca por ter deixado ele ir para Hong Kong! O que há de errado comigo?

— Nada, Lily. Apenas que Amos não é o homem certo para você.

— Mas se alguém como ele não é o homem certo, quem será?

— Eu não sei — disse Marlene. — Mas você saberá quando o encontrar.


	2. Capítulo Dois

**Capítulo Dois**

Lily desejou ter a mesma confiança de Marlene. Estava começando a se perguntar se havia algo errado com ela. Não que fosse fútil, mas sabia que era bonita e nunca tivera problema em encontrar homens interessantes. Mas por algum motivo, nunca dera em nada. Ela sempre se apaixonava e se desinteressava num passe de mágica.

Talvez nunca encontrasse aquele homem especial, pensou, sombria, e talvez nem pudesse mais contar com James. Os dois haviam combinado que se chegassem aos quarenta anos solteiros, casariam um com o outro.

Lily se lembrava de ter achado graça daquela promessa. A verdade era que nunca lhe ocorrera que James pudesse se casar. Ele era tão contido que era difícil imaginá-lo partilhando a vida com quem quer que fosse.

Lily encontrou-o instintivamente. Ali estava ele, com Aisling pendurada em seu braço como de hábito.

Determinada, Lily mudou de posição para olhá-lo melhor. Pronto. Agora podia ver James perfeitamente, enquanto ele conversava com Sirius. James usava um terno marrom e uma camisa bege, impecável, que fazia a pele bronzeada parecer ainda mais dourada que o habitual.

Ele ficava incrivelmente bem em roupas formais, pensou ela. Mesmo naquele momento, vestido de maneira parecida com a maioria dos homens no jardim, ele tinha o ar seguro e confiante de um homem que ficaria perfeitamente à vontade desbravando uma selva de roupa caqui ou bebericando champanhe em um jardim inglês.

Lily examinou-o com cuidado. James não era bonito como Amos, mas também não era de se jogar fora. Tinha belos olhos e linhas finas nas pálpebras causadas pela exposição continua da ao sol.

A boca também era interessante, pensou Lily, maliciosa. Não era o tipo de boca que se sobressaísse a princípio, James era quieto e tranquilo demais para tal, mas certamente podia fazer uma mulher estremecer.

Naquele momento, Sirius virou-se para conversar com outra pessoa e Lily viu James estreitar Aisling nos braços e beijá-la intimamente. O beijo provocou em Lily uma dor tão inesperada, que obrigou-a a se curvar, quase derramando o champanhe.

Ela desviou o olhar de modo abrupto. Aquilo não estava certo. Ela costumava ser o centro das atenções e não alguém que ficava pelos cantos, sentindo-se excluída. Era hora de circular e de espalhar aquele charme pelo qual era tão famosa.

Foi tão bem-sucedida que no fim da festa um dos irmãos de Dora pediu-a em casamento. Lily recusou a proposta delicadamente, mas não conseguiu evitar a satisfação interior. Podia estar com quase trinta e três anos e não ser a "rainha do camping" como Aisling, mas havia homens que a desejavam, mesmo que só tivessem vinte e um anos e que estivessem inebriados com o champanhe da festa.

De repente, ela deu-se conta de que devia exercer alguma atração sobre homens mais novos. Mais cedo, flagrara-se no centro de um grupo de rapazes. Evidente que a admiração deles a deixava envaidecida. Era bom se sentir desejada para variar, pensou, desviando os olhos para James e Aisling, que continuavam abraçados no jardim.

Determinada a mostrar a James que estava se divertindo loucamente, Lily permitiu que cada um dos seus admiradores a conduzisse pela pista de dança sob os acordes dos ritmos escoceses e riu alto, jogou os cabelos para trás e disse a si mesma incontáveis vezes que estava se divertindo.

De onde estava, James a viu encantar o rapaz com quem dançava. Ele não devia ter mais de dezesseis anos e provavelmente mal acreditava na própria sorte. James já vira a facilidade com que Lily encantava os homens. Nem mesmo o tio-avô de Dora, famoso por seu mau humor, ficara imune ao charme dela.

Era assim desde que a conhecera. James lembrou-se da primeira vez em que a vira. Ela havia entrado na sala de aula, ruiva, linda e glamourosa em meio a todas as outras estudantes e quando ela sorrira e se sentara ao seu lado, James arregalara os olhos como o rapaz com quem ela estava dançando naquele momento.

Mesmo naquela época, Lily já era uma estrela. James nunca imaginara que poderiam ser amigos. No entanto, quando começou a conhecê-la, James ficara impressionado ao descobrir como ela era amistosa, natural e divertida. Lily podia parecer uma princesa, mas tinha uma risada contagiante.

Apesar de tudo, James nunca tentara tirar vantagem da intimidade que surgira entre eles. Seu papel era o de amigo, do único homem constante em todos os altos e baixos da vida romântica dela.

E James nem se incomodava, ou dizia a si mesmo que não. Assim podia vê-la e ficar perto dela de um jeito que os homens que entravam e saíam da sua vida amorosa não podiam. Eles nunca duravam muito tempo. Lily podia parecer sofisticada, mas por baixo daquele verniz batia um coração verdadeiramente romântico, determinado a não se conformar com alguém que fosse menos que perfeito.

Talvez essa pessoa fosse Amos. Para James, ele não parecia perfeito, mas James nunca entendera o gosto de Lily para homens. Ele sorriu ao vê-la na pista de dança, se movendo graciosamente e rindo como de hábito. Enquanto girava, os cabelos longos voavam em torno do rosto alegre e a saia parecia flutuar ao redor das pernas espetaculares.

— James! — chamou Aisling e ele se deu conta de que devia estar atento a ela e não preocupado com outra pessoa.

Não teria chance de dançar com Lily até bem mais tarde naquele dia.

— Eu estou cansada — Lily desculpou-se quando ele a convidou para dançar.

— Cansada? Você? Nunca!

— Eu estou — protestou ela. — Estou dançando a festa toda. — Determinada, Lily abanou o rosto corado para não revelar sua relutância.

— Convide Aisling.

— Ela está dançando com Sirius.

— Eu estou exausta, James. Juro — insistiu ela. Mas James estava determinado.

— Isso não vai gastar sua energia — disse ele quando a banda começou a tocar os acordes lentos de uma música romântica. — Só precisamos ficar lá e balançar um pouco o corpo. Até porque, eu não saberia ir além disso. — Ele estendeu a mão novamente. — Vamos lá, Lily, você aguenta. Sou apenas eu!

Era verdade. Era apenas James. Lily tentou se concentrar naquilo enquanto aceitava a mão estendida e o seguia para a pista. Não tinha como recusá-lo, sob o risco de ele achar que havia algo errado. E não havia. Era apenas James.

Apenas os braços de James em torno dela. Apenas o seu peito musculoso tão provocantemente perto. Apenas o rosto repousando sobre seus cabelos ruivos. Já haviam dançado daquele jeito incontáveis vezes. Qual seria a diferença naquele momento?

— Lindo casamento — disse Lily, engolindo em seco.

— E você parece estar se divertindo muito — disse ele, mais divertido que enciumado. — Que interesse é esse em rapazes tão novos, Lily? Perdi a conta dos rapazes que você seduziu e abandonou nesta noite — prosseguiu ele, alegre. — Eles vão passar os próximos vinte anos sonhando encontrar uma mulher como você e a maioria vai acabar decepcionada.

— Você nunca se incomodou com isso — disse ela, mais agressiva do que tencionara. James afastou-a um pouco e olhou-a, confuso.

— Era diferente.

— Eu sei — disse ela.

Por quê? Por que ele nunca a desejara como os outros homens? Por que nunca insinuara querer nada além de amizade? Porque ela teria ficado perplexa, lembrou Lily, honestamente. De repente, estava sentindo muita vergonha de James. A medida que o silêncio foi se prolongando, ela sentiu-se tentada a perguntar como ele estava indo no trabalho.

— Muito bem — disse James, quase aliviado por ela ter tomado a iniciativa de romper o silêncio. — As coisas decolaram desde que Aisling uniu-se a nós. O apoio dela na CBC, o nosso maior cliente, tem sido muito útil, já que ela sabe bem como as coisas funcionam.

— É mesmo? — disse Lily, tentando fingir interesse.

— Temos a chance de conseguir um grande contrato. É uma chance que fará toda a diferença.

— Por que é tão importante?

— Porque significará uma expansão internacional. — James estava entusiasmado. — A CBC é baseada em Paris, mas eles têm subsidiárias no mundo todo. Recentemente, nós fizemos um trabalho para a matriz e agora eles querem que implantemos o mesmo sistema de treinamento mundialmente.

— Que maravilha, James! — exclamou Lily, impressionada.

— O problema é que todas as filiais são muito independentes e a maioria é resistente à ideia dos treinadores partirem da matriz. Em alguns países, é vital estabelecer um relacionamento pessoal com os principais executivos antes de começar a fazer negócios.

— Mas você não tem como sair pelo mundo, se apresentando a cada filial!

— É verdade — ele concordou, sério. — Mas uma vez por ano, a CBC convida seus principais executivos para uma semana com todas as despesas pagas. O objetivo é oferecer uma ocasião social para premiar os melhores desempenhos, mas o encontro também garante que todos fiquem alinhados sob a mesma filosofia.

— Eu adoraria partilhar a filosofia de uma empresa que me desse uma semana de férias com tudo pago — Lily admitiu, feliz pela conversa estar conseguindo distrai-la da perturbação que a proximidade de James provocava.

— Esta é a minha Lily!

— E onde vão ser essas férias? — perguntou ela depressa, desviando os olhos do pescoço dele.

— Nas Ilhas Seychelles. Eles reservaram um hotel em uma daquela ilhas e a CBC sugeriu que eu fosse junto. Eles acham que seria uma ótima oportunidade para eu conhecer várias pessoas.

Só James era capaz de soar tão profissional ao receber um convite de férias nas Ilhas Seychelles.

— E você vai?

— Esse tipo de programa não é exatamente o meu estilo — disse ele, dando de ombros. — Mas Aisling acha que eu devo ir.

Que surpresa, pensou Lily, irônica.

— E ela também irá?

— Sim. — Se James percebeu o tom crítico na voz dela, não deu a entender. — É ela quem tem todos os contatos e disse que é importante eu conhecer as pessoas e falar sobre o que podemos fazer por eles.

— Aisling tem razão — concordou, fria. — Mas eu não sei se consigo imaginá-lo nessas férias na praia.

— Ah, não! — James estremeceu com a ideia. — Eu ficaria louco se tivesse que passar o dia todo estendido ao sol, mas Aisling disse que sempre há muitas atividades nesses eventos.

— Ah... — Lily estava começando a ficar enjoada de ouvir o que Aisling havia dito.

— É parecido com os trabalhos que fazemos em expedições para motivar o trabalho em equipe e a confiança. Atividades como mergulho ou escalada são excelentes formas de as pessoas de diferentes escritórios se conhecerem e criarem elos mais pro fundos. Quando as pessoas são desafiadas, elas tendem a melhorar sua habilidade de comunicação.

— É o que você sempre diz... — Lily pensou que nunca tivera a menor dificuldade em se comunicar pelo telefone, sentada em um sofá.

James sorriu.

— Eu sei que a sua ideia de ar livre não vai além de uma varanda, mas as pessoas costumam render muito quando são chamadas a fazer coisas que nunca fizeram antes.

— Qual é o problema em ficar deitado sobre a areia branca? Você sabe que pode trabalhar com a mesma eficiência a partir do bar da praia.

— Nem todos têm a sua habilidade de relacionar-se tendo a sua frente uma pina colada.

— Isso é muito mais útil do que mergulhar. Como você pre tende fazer negócios embaixo d'água? Você só vai poder gesticular e fazer bolhas de ar! Eu vi na televisão — desafiou Lily, amuada.

James riu.

— Você detesta a ideia de molhar os cabelos. Felizmente, Aisling não é tão radical nessas questões.

É claro que não. Aisling usaria roupas práticas, prenderia os cabelos e deixaria os saltos altos para trás, pensou Lily irritada. Se ela preferia passar uma semana debaixo d'água, com um tanque preso às costas em vez de em uma espreguiçadeira, em uma praia tropical, era problema dela!

— Por falar nisso, você teve chance de falar com Marlene? — disse James, girando Lily.

Ele a apertou um pouco para mantê-la equilibrada e aquilo foi suficiente para fazer o coração de Lily disparar.

— Falar com Marlene? — repetiu Lily, lutando para controlar-se.

— Sobre a mudança de Aisling.

— Ah, sim. Eu falei. — Lily respirou fundo, torcendo para que a música parasse e James se afastasse um pouco. Seria mais fácil concentrar-se.

— E o que ela disse?

Por um momento, ela desejou poder jogar a culpa em Marlene, mas sabia que não seria justo.

— Ela deixou a decisão por minha conta e, para ser honesta, eu acho que gostaria de ficar sozinha na casa por algum tempo.

Pronto. Aquilo era bastante razoável e soava bem melhor do que dizer "eu preferiria morrer a ter que dividir uma casa com Aisling".

— Está bem — disse James. — Mas Aisling vai ficar desapontada. Ela gosta muito de você.

Lily não acreditava naquilo. Aisling podia ser educada, mas seus olhos sempre haviam tido um ar frio, que era apenas um reflexo da forma como a própria Lily se sentia.

Como James podia ser tão ingênuo? Ele devia estar enfeitiçado por Aisling se acreditava em cada palavra que ela dizia. Para alívio de Lily, a música acabou e James deixou-a ir.

— Espero que ela encontre logo outro lugar — disse, forçando-se a ser agradável. — Até porque tenho certeza de que há lugares mais próximos para ela do que Tooting.

— Talvez — disse James, tranquilo. — Bem, enquanto isso, ela pode morar comigo. Seria o máximo da conveniência.

— O quê? — perguntou Lily, mortificada.

— Bem, ela tem de morar em algum lugar — racionalizou ele. — Ela precisa desocupar o apartamento até o fim da próxima semana e não tem outro lugar para ir.

— Mas você nunca quis ninguém morando com você antes! Ele deu de ombros.

— Aisling é diferente. Ela é uma pessoa especial. Nós nos damos bem e temos muito em comum.

— Você não acha que vai ser um pouco demais? Morar e trabalhar junto?

— Não saberemos se não tentarmos, não é? Até agora, conseguimos separar bem a parte profissional da pessoal. Acho que vai dar certo.

Pronto. Lily mal podia acreditar em quão desastrosa acabara sendo a sua recusa. Ela nunca sonhara com a possibilidade de James convidar Aisling para morar com ele. Justo ele, que sempre prezara tanto a própria privacidade! As outras namoradas nunca haviam passado mais do que um fim de semana e nem deixado mais do que uma escova de dentes.

**- J&L -**

Lily não gostava daquilo. Antes, sempre soubera como encontrar James sozinho, mas agora ele passava o tempo todo com Aisling. Conforme as semanas após o casamento de Dora foram passando, ela começou a vê-lo cada vez menos. E quando o via, buscava sinais de que ele estivesse se sentindo sufocado pela presença de Aisling, mas para seu desespero, os dois pareciam perfeitamente felizes.

E ela só podia culpar a si mesma. Ela os fizera morar juntos e agora teria que aceitar a situação. Mas não era obrigada a gostar. Sentia terrivelmente a falta de James e da sua amizade.

Por algum tempo, jogou suas expectativas em Amos e convenceu-se de que tudo seria diferente quando ele voltasse de Hong Kong. Só que não foi. Lily gostou de vê-lo novamente e os dois conversaram bastante, mas não era mais a mesma coisa.

— Eu sinto muito — disse ela, mortificada. — Não é você. Eu não sei o que há de errado comigo.

— Não se preocupe — disse Amos, revelando-se um cavalheiro compreensivo. — Ainda podemos ser amigos.

De certa forma, Amos assumiu o papel de James, apesar de não conhecê-la tão bem quanto o velho amigo. Lily sabia que Amos logo arrumaria outra namorada, mas enquanto isso não acontecia, eles pareciam estar se dando muito melhor no papel de bons amigos.

Um dia, quando foram ao teatro, deram de cara com James e Aisling no bar, pouco antes do começo da peça. Aflita, Lily agarrara a manga de Amos na tentativa de fugir. James, por outro lado, ficou muito feliz ao vê-la.

— Lily, você andou se escondendo? — Era evidente que ele não estava com o coração disparado como o dela, a ponto de ter conseguido inclinar-se para beijá-la, sem soltar os copos. — Faz tempo que não a vejo! — disse. Então, seus olhos pousaram em Amos e sua expressão endureceu. — Ah, você voltou.

— Voltei? — perguntou Amos, aturdido.

— Segundo Lily, você estava salvando sozinho a economia mundial em Hong Kong, enquanto o resto de nós, mortais, íamos ao casamento de Dora.

— Eu não iria tão longe — disse Amos, modesto. — Mas felizmente conseguimos contornar aquela crise.

— Quando você voltou? — perguntou James, seco.

— Faz algum tempo...

— Eu lamento não ter ligado para você — interrompeu Lily, passando o braço pela cintura de Amos e inclinando-se para ele —, mas você sabe como é quando um de nós se afasta — pros seguiu, apertando Amos de leve. — Nós não temos ligado para ninguém, não é, querido?

Meio confuso, Amos passou o braço em torno dela e confirmou suas palavras.

— Fico satisfeito que esteja tudo bem entre vocês — disse James, mas seu tom e seu olhar diziam o contrário.

— Ah, está tudo perfeito, não é, Amos?

— Perfeito — ecoou ele.

— Mas chega de falar em nós. Como vão vocês? — perguntou Lily, alegremente.

James entregou um dos copos a Aisling para poder abraçá-la como Amos e Lily estavam.

— Estamos ótimos — disse.

Seria imaginação de Lily, ou havia um tom defensivo na voz dele?

— Você não costuma vir ao teatro, Lily — disse Aisling. — James estava justamente dizendo que você sempre foi estrela de mais para querer dividir as atenções com outra pessoa no palco.

Lily podia imaginar James dizendo aquilo, mas não da forma como Aisling fazia parecer.

— Bem, eu também estou surpresa em encontrar vocês dois — respondeu ela, docemente. — Eu pensei que preferissem ficar ao ar livre, competindo para ver quem fica com as botas mais enlameadas e a toalha mais suja.

— Nós somos ativos — disse Aisling, com um sorriso tão forçado quanto o de Lily. — Mas também apreciamos cultura.

James não parecia estar se divertindo. Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas antes que pudesse responder, Amos puxou-a.

— Se você quer uma bebida, Lily, é melhor irmos logo.

— É claro — ela concordou com um sorriso. — Vejo-os depois!

— Cultura! — explodiu ela, no momento em que se afastaram. — É só um musical! E James vai odiar.

— Você vai me contar o que foi aquilo tudo? — perguntou Amos, estendendo um refrigerante para Lily.

— Eu não queria que James soubesse que terminamos — disse ela, sem tentar disfarçar.

— Isso, eu percebi.

— Obrigada por me ajudar. Amos olhou-a, curioso.

— Eu pensei que James fosse o seu melhor amigo. Achei que ele seria a primeira pessoa a saber.

— Normalmente, seria — admitiu Lily. — Mas ele ficou tão aborrecido com a sua ausência no casamento de Dora que eu mudei de ideia. Além disso...

— Além disso, o quê? — perguntou Amos, curioso.

— Nada. — Ela não saberia explicar por que lhe parecera uma boa ideia fingir para James que continuavam apaixonados.

Amos ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Deve fazer umas seis semanas que Dora se casou. Você está me dizendo que ele ainda não sabe?

— Eu não tive chance de contar a ele — Lily explicou, na defensiva.

— Você fez mais que isso agora. Mentiu para que ele pensasse que continuávamos juntos.

— Eu sei — ela admitiu, cheia de culpa. — É que eu não suporto a idéia de Aisling sentir pena de mim. Você viu como ela é. Ela bancaria a simpática e a boazinha, só porque está toda feliz com James. — Ela disfarçou a pontada de dor com um gole de refrigerante. — Você sabe que eles estão morando juntos?

— Ah...

— O que isso quer dizer? — perguntou Lily, baixando o copo.

— Isso explica por que você está tão aborrecida.

— Eu não estou aborrecida. É que não gosto de Aisling. James e eu nos dávamos muito bem até ela aparecer.

— Mas o problema não é Aisling. É você.

— Eu?

— Você está apaixonada por James.

Lily abriu a boca para negar veementemente. Estava de terminada a dizer a Amos que ele era maluco e que James era apenas um bom amigo e nada mais. Mas, por algum motivo, as palavras não saíram. Insegura, ela baixou os olhos e engoliu em seco.

— Eu estou certo, não estou? — perguntou Amos, ao mesmo tempo que tocava o sinal para indicar o início iminente da peça.

Sorridente, ele pegou o copo de Lily e colocou-o sobre uma mesa próxima. Então, pegou-a pelo braço e conduziu-a pela escada.

— Pobre Lily. Parece que você foi atropelada por um caminhão.

Era exatamente assim que Lily se sentia. Atordoada, ela deixou Amos guiá-la até a cadeira. Depois de resistir por tanto tempo, ficara horrorizada ao ser confrontada com a verdade.

Como aquilo podia ter acontecido? Ela nunca amara James, pelo menos, não daquela forma nova e assustadora e não havia motivo algum para começar a amá-lo.

Lily não queria aquilo. Queria voltar para o que tinham antes, mas sabia que era impossível. Enquanto se recusara a aceitar, estivera tudo bem, mas agora que Amos atirara a verdade no rosto dela, não havia como recuar.

A verdade era implacável e inegável: depois de todos aqueles anos, estava apaixonada por James.

* * *

**Thaty **Muito obrigada! Aqui está, espero que continue gostando! **sassah potter **Obrigada! Aqui está o segundo. Não pretendo demorar muito entre os capítulos, mas nunca se sabe rs Beijos


	3. Capítulo Três

**Capítulo Três**

Enquanto olhava sem ver os atores no palco, Lily lembrou-se do que Marlene havia dito no casamento de Dora:

— Você vai saber quando encontrá-lo.

Mas ela não havia sabido. Fora preciso a interferência de Amos, que estava longe de ser o homem mais perceptivo, para mostrar o óbvio e agora a vida dela mudara para sempre.

O que faria? Todas as outras vezes em que não soubera o que fazer, ela falara com James. Lily temia estragar a amizade para sempre. James estava com Aisling, lembrou-se. E ela teria que aceitar o fato de serem apenas amigos e fazer um esforço para gostar de Aisling. Não seria fácil, mas ela tentaria.

Talvez não conseguisse dizer a James como a sua vida havia mudado, mas contaria a ele sobre Amos. Era idiota continuar fingindo. Nunca mentira para James antes e aquilo não era certo. Se fossem amigos, como sempre haviam sido, ela simplesmente admitiria que Amos não era o homem ideal.

Mas nas semanas que se seguiram, não pareceu haver oportunidade. E apesar da determinação de tentar gostar de Aisling, achava que não seria capaz de aguentar a compaixão da outra. Ou, ainda pior: sua compreensão.

Assim, quando recebeu o e-mail de James dizendo que Aisling ia sair com velhos amigos e sugerindo que eles dois se encontrassem para um drinque na noite seguinte, Lily concluiu que seria sua melhor chance de endireitar as coisas. Algumas delas, pelo menos.

Perfeitamente, respondeu ela por e-mail. "Parece que faz anos que não conversamos e eu tenho muito o que lhe contar. A hora de sempre, no lugar de sempre?"

"Também tenho novidades", respondeu James na mesma hora. "Até amanhã."

No dia seguinte, excepcionalmente, chegou ao bar dez minutos adiantada. Enquanto esperava, pediu uma bebida e sentou-se, girando o copo nervosamente nas mãos.

Lily sentiu o coração disparar. Era uma sorte que ele não tivesse ido direto para ela porque ela não teria conseguido nem falar. Torcera tanto para que aquilo fosse uma ilusão, mas a verdade era que estava mesmo apaixonada por ele.

James podia não ser o mais bem vestido, mas sua presença transpirava poder e ele foi servido em bem menos tempo que Lily. No instante seguinte, virou-se, com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão, em busca de uma mesa.

Lily engoliu em seco e acenou para atrair a atenção dele.

— Lily! — exclamou ele, surpreso, inclinando-se para beijá-la. — Você chegou na hora? O que aconteceu?

"Eu estou apaixonada por você."

Ela sentiu o rosto formigar onde ele beijara. Estava profundamente envergonhada.

— Estava tudo tranquilo no trabalho e eu saí mais cedo — disse ela.

— Tranquilo, no mundo das relações públicas? — perguntou ele, sentando-se de frente para ela. — Não é possível! Saúde — disse, estendendo a garrafa para ela. — Você está ótima.

— Você também.

— Como vai você? — perguntou ele.

— Ótima. E você?

— Bem.

Aquilo era terrível. Lily sentiu vontade de chorar. Sempre havia sido tão fácil conversar com ele. Eles pediam uma bebida e passavam o resto da noite rindo, falando e se provocando e agora estavam ali, sendo educados um com o outro.

— Você ainda vai para as ilhas Seychelles?

James assentiu. Era evidente que estava sentindo o clima estranho.

— Em duas semanas — disse.

— Sorte a sua. Eu gostaria de poder dar uma fugida em novembro. Fica tão cinzento por aqui.

Agora estavam reduzidos a falar do tempo! James nem tentou entrar naquele assunto. Em vez disso, bebeu um gole da cerveja e deixou um silêncio incômodo se instalar.

Lily brincou com o copo. Deveria estar contando a ele sobre Amos, mas não sabia como fazê-lo sem dizer-lhe que seus sentimentos haviam mudado e se James insistisse muito no assunto, logo perceberia o que havia mudado e o porquê e... Deus... talvez fosse melhor não dizer nada...

— E então? — perguntou James meio tenso. — Quais são as novidades? Você disse que tinha muito o que me contar.

— Comece você — disse Lily rapidamente. — Você disse que também tinha novidades.

— É. E tenho.

Ele parecia quase tão hesitante quanto ela. Era evidente que também não sabia por onde começar. Lily sentiu um ligeiro frio no estômago.

— É bom ou ruim? — perguntou, tentando suavizar as coisas.

— Bom — disse James depois de uma pequena hesitação.

— Você não parece muito seguro.

— Mas é bom. Definitivamente bom.

— Tem algo a ver com trabalho? — perguntou ela, curiosa.

— Não — respondeu ele, dando mais um gole na cerveja.

— E então? — pressionou, soando como a velha Lily e não a Lily tímida e retraída, sentada diante dele apenas um momento antes. — Você vai me contar ou eu vou ter que adivinhar?

— Aisling e eu vamos nos casar.

James estremeceu ao ver que pronunciara a frase como se sentisse culpa ou algo assim. Devia ter falado com mais cuidado.

Ele olhou para Lily, sem saber como ela reagiria. Ela parecia petrificada e por um segundo ou dois, sua expressão era totalmente neutra. Então, os olhos verdes baixaram para o vinho e ela olhou a taça alguns momentos até James começar a imaginar se ela o ouvira.

— Lily? — chamou. Mas ela já havia erguido os olhos e havia um sorriso radiante em seu rosto.

— Ora... parabéns! — exclamou, num tom que combinava com o sorriso. Em seguida, debruçou-se na mesa para beijá-lo.

— Quando isso aconteceu? — perguntou ela, recostando-se na cadeira. Apesar do sorriso que começava a incomodar James, ela parecia exatamente a mesma.

Havia algo errado naquele sorriso, mas James não saberia dizer o quê.

— Na semana passada.

Haviam acabado de assinar um grande contrato e todos na empresa haviam saído para comemorar. Quando chegaram em casa, James tentou dizer a Aisling o quanto apreciara o que ela havia feito. Não havia dúvida de que a atuação dela fora decisiva. Ela era muito hábil em marketing e sua experiência com clientes como a CBC havia mudado os rumos da empresa, levando-os a uma nova fase, muito mais próspera. Fora importante assinar aquele contrato e se eles conseguissem fechar o acordo também com a CBC, o futuro estaria garantido.

— Nós não teríamos conseguido sem você — dissera ele, em balado pela euforia dos funcionários. — Nós formamos uma equipe e tanto.

— Acho que você e eu formamos uma equipe e tanto, o que quer que estejamos fazendo — dissera ela, sorrindo. — Por que não tornamos isso permanente?

James não conseguira pensar em por que não. Aisling era bonita, inteligente e tinha os mesmos interesses que ele. James sabia que podiam viver juntos. Aisling era muito fácil de se conviver.

Lily, por exemplo, o deixaria louco. Ela nunca fecharia as gavetas e nem as tampas das garrafas e deixaria roupas espalhadas por todo lado. Depois, abarrotaria o banheiro de James com cosméticos, monopolizaria seu telefone e dominaria a cozinha para preparar pratos elaborados, metade dos quais terminaria no lixo.

Não havia nada parecido com Aisling. James não conseguia pensar em alguém que se adaptasse tão bem a sua vida quanto ela.

Fazia anos que Lily dizia que ele não tinha jeito para romance, mas James não se incomodava. Os românticos, como Lily, tinham aquela visão rósea e, na opinião de James, totalmente equivocada dos relacionamentos. Eles queriam que tudo fosse perfeito e a vida estava longe disso.

Lily olhava para ele, com dor nos olhos verdes.

— Por que você não me contou?

— Eu quis falar pessoalmente — disse James, num tom estranho. — Ainda não contei para ninguém.

— Por que não?

— Eu queria que você fosse a primeira a saber. — Ele olhou-a, ansioso. — Eu sei que é um pouco repentino, mas o que você acha?

O sorriso de Lily oscilou um pouco mas ela respirou fundo e disse:

— Eu acho que é uma ótima notícia, James. Fico muito feliz por vocês.

— Você gosta dela, não é?

— É claro — mentiu Lily, com o sorriso cada vez mais fixo no rosto. De repente, um novo silêncio ameaçador se instalou. — E quando vai ser o casamento? — perguntou ela, apressada.

— Nós ainda não marcamos a data.

— E vocês vão fazer uma cerimônia tradicional ou algo diferente?

— Isso depende de Aisling. Mas acho que ela ainda não planejou nada.

Lily estava começando a sentir o maxilar doer pelo esforço de manter o sorriso.

— Eu posso ser sua madrinha? É um bom papel para a melhor amiga, não?

James olhou-a e sorriu, assentindo.

— Bem, isso exige mais um drinque. — Ela esvaziou o copo com uma ponta de desespero. — Desta vez, eu vou tomar um champanhe!

— Eu vou buscar — disse James, levantando-se. — Você fica aqui.

Lily sentiu um alívio imenso por poder parar de sorrir. Também estava tremendo. Precisara de todas as suas forças para parecer feliz quando se sentia tão arrasada por dentro.

Ela sabia que aquilo estava para acontecer. No momento em que ele hesitara em contar as novidades, havia pressentido. Mas em vez de gritar de desespero, Lily mantivera o sorriso, por mais difícil que fosse.

James não podia saber o que ela estava sentindo. Não podia nem desconfiar. Ele ficaria constrangido, e apesar de aquilo não mudar seus sentimentos por Aisling, talvez não se sentisse à vontade para comemorar e Lily não achava aquilo justo. Assim, quando James retornou com uma garrafa de champanhe num balde de gelo, ela voltou a estampar o sorriso no rosto.

— Pronto. Agora estamos entrando no clima — disse ela, quando ele tirou a rolha da garrafa sem nenhum sinal de afetação e serviu duas taças. — Parabéns, James.

— Obrigado, Lily — disse ele, relaxando. — Eu sei que é besteira, mas estava preocupado em contar-lhe.

— Não devia. Você sabe que eu só quero a sua felicidade.

— Nós ainda vamos ser amigos, não é?

— É claro. Mas agora, quem vai se casar comigo quando eu fizer quarenta anos e ninguém mais me quiser? — Lily manteve o sorriso para mostrar que estava brincando. — Eu tinha confiado em você!

— Isso não vai acontecer — respondeu ele. — Desde que eu a conheço, sempre houve uma fila de homens desesperados para mostrar o quanto a desejam. E quanto a Amos?

Lily estudou seu champanhe.

— Ah, bem, digamos que o primeiro lugar da fila está vago. — A expressão de James mudou e ele colocou o copo na mesa.

— Como?

— Eu lamento mas as minhas notícias não são tão emocionantes como as suas. Amos e eu terminamos.

— Mas você parecia tão feliz com ele. Você o achava perfeito! O que aconteceu?

— Ora, você sabe... — Lily deu de ombros.

— Não — disse James. — Conte-me.

— Não foi nada em especial — disse ela, evitando olhá-lo.

Havia decidido contar a James a verdade sobre Amos, mas aqui lo havia sido antes de ele dizer que ia se casar com Aisling. Agora, tudo havia mudado. Se James achasse que a decisão havia sido mútua, começaria a se perguntar por que Lily estava tão infeliz e ela não queria que ele entrasse nesse terreno. James a conhecia bem demais.

Não. Era melhor que ele achasse que ela ainda amava Amos. Isso explicaria por que ela estava diferente e lhe daria uma boa desculpa para parar de sorrir, o que seria um alívio imenso.

— Amos não está pronto para se comprometer — disse ela a James. Isso, pelo menos, era verdade. Os dois nunca haviam discutido o fato e Amos não parecia mais ansioso para se casar que a própria Lily. — Ele gosta muito de ser um solteiro cobiçado.

Aquilo também era verdade. Amos a achava atraente e ela combinara bem com o estilo de vida dele, mas nunca a amara. Essa era uma das razões por que continuavam se dando tão bem.

— As coisas estavam ficando intensas demais para ele — explicou.

— E esse não é o seu estilo? — perguntou James, erguendo a sobrancelha.

— Eu sei. Irônico, não é? Por todos esses anos, eu dispensei homens que começaram a me sufocar e agora estou provando do meu próprio veneno. — Lily forçou um sorriso. — Só falta você me dizer que é bem feito!

— Não. Vou lhe dizer que nunca achei Amos bom o bastante para você. Eu sei que você o achava perfeito, mas ele nitidamente não tem gosto. Você vai achar alguém muito melhor — ele afirmou, confiante.

— O problema é que eu não quero alguém melhor — disse ela baixinho. — Só há um homem que eu quero.

— Lily... — James franziu o cenho. — Isso parece grave.

— Eu acho que é. — Ela girou o copo entre os dedos, incapaz de encará-lo. — Eu sei que já me apaixonei antes, mas isso é diferente. É mais do que gostar de um homem que tem um carro bacana e que pode me divertir. Isso é como querer alguém com cada fibra do meu ser e querer estar com ele e tocá-lo, sabendo que eu perdi a chance. É tarde demais — concluiu ela, triste.

— Será que é mesmo?

Lily ergueu os olhos do copo e encarou-o, tão querido e conhecido e, de repente, tão incrivelmente belo. E tão comprometido com Aisling.

Ela engoliu em seco e assentiu, incapaz de falar. Sem dizer nada, James se levantou, sentou-se ao lado dela e abraçou-a.

— Pobre Lily — disse, gentilmente. — Você está sofrendo? Para seu horror, Lily sentiu uma lágrima e depois outra no canto dos olhos. Aflita, tentou afastá-la com as costas das mãos, mas elas só passaram a escorrer mais rápido.

— Eu vou superar — disse, insegura.

— Eu não sabia, Lils — James falou, abraçando-a com mais força, o que só piorou a situação.

Lily sentiu vontade de recostar-se nele, mas corria o risco de perder de vez o controle. Queria beijá-lo e implorar para que ele não se casasse com Aisling. Diria que ele era o único homem que amava, o beijaria com paixão e faria amor com ele ali mesmo, desde que ele jurasse que nunca mais a deixaria.

A ideia de como o contido James reagiria a uma cena tão melodramática foi suficiente para fazer Lily sorrir.

— Eu vou ficar bem — ela afirmou, afastando-se um pouco para pagar um lenço.

— Você quer que eu mate Amos? — perguntou James. — Se quiser, eu mato.

— Obrigada, mas acho que isso não ajudaria — disse ela, sorrindo. — Até porque a culpa não é dele. Ele não tem culpa sobre o que eu sinto.

— Ele poderia lhe dar uma chance. Lily meneou a cabeça.

— Eu tive a minha chance e a desperdicei. — Ela enxugou o rosto com o lenço e tratou de restaurar o sorriso. — Eu sinto muito — falou, empertigando-se na cadeira. — Não pretendia fazer esse escândalo. Devíamos estar comemorando o seu noivado. — Ela estendeu o copo. — Vamos tomar mais champanhe!

James completou as taças obedientemente, mas estava preocupado com Lily. Pelo menos, agora sabia o motivo da tensão por trás daquele sorriso.

Não estivera brincando totalmente quando se oferecera para matar Amos. Odiava vê-la sofrer. E qual seria o problema com Amos para rejeitar alguém como Lily? Uma mulher linda, inteligente, espirituosa, de pernas maravilhosas e com hipnóticos olhos verdes? Era verdade que às vezes ela conseguia ser muito frívola, mas quando queria, era muito inteligente e perspicaz. Agora, por exemplo, estava ligeiramente corada e seus olhos brilhavam de dor, mas ela continuava fingindo que estava tudo bem. James teve o impulso de abraçá-la de novo, mas como havia sentido uma certa resistência antes, preferiu não agir.

Além do mais, não eram os braços dele que ela desejava, certo?

— Vamos fazer uma festa para comemorar o seu noivado — disse ela.

— Você sabe que eu não sou muito de festas.

— Está bem — concordou ela. — E que tal um jantar, como o que fizemos para Marlene e Dora quando elas ficaram noivas? Será que Aisling vai gostar?

Aisling! De repente, James deu-se conta que esquecera completamente de Aisling nos últimos minutos.

— Ah, sim, é claro que sim — disse, meio sem jeito.

— Ótimo. Então, está combinado. Que tal no próximo fim de semana? Vou falar com Marlene e Dora e lhe mandarei um e-mail com a data — Lily ergueu a taça novamente. — Saúde!

Lily era a única culpada por não reconhecer a importância de James antes. Mal podia pensar nos vários anos em que se pavoneara com os homens mais lindos da cidade, certa de que James estaria lá se ela se entediasse, se quisesse conforto ou uma boa risada.

O fato era que ele havia sido seu melhor amigo por anos a fio e agora ela agiria a contento. Guardaria seus sentimentos para si, se alegraria por ele e faria o que estivesse ao seu alcance para comemorar.

Lily planejou um jantar espetacular que ninguém jamais esqueceria, mas acabou tendo que ligar para Dora para implorar para a amiga vir ajudá-la antes que todos chegassem.

— Tem que ser uma coisa tão sofisticada? — perguntou Dora, erguendo as sobrancelhas ao estudar o cardápio que Lily havia elaborado há dias.

— Eu quero que seja memorável.

— Certamente será, ainda mais se você não conseguir fazer. O que é uma croquembouche, pelo amor de Deus?

— Uma pilha de profiteroles cheios de creme. Na receita tradicional, as carolinas ficam equilibradas com fios de açúcar caramelado, mas eu pensei em usar chocolate — disse Lily. — Só que parece que não deu muito certo.

Aflita, ela contemplou a pirâmide que passara horas fazendo na noite anterior. As bolinhas leves como uma nuvem da receita haviam ficado com o aspecto de panqueca. Seria um pesadelo recheá-las com creme e quase impossível empilhá-las.

— Sei... — Dora examinou-as sem dizer nada e voltou ao cardápio. — O que mais? Canapés, suflês individuais, lagosta... Você não poderia ter escolhido pelo menos um prato que não fosse complicado?

Lily suspirou.

— Na hora, eu achei que fosse uma boa ideia.

— James ficaria feliz até com uma lata de feijão!

— Eu sei — disse ela, guardando alguns livros de receitas para limpar um pouco a área. — Mas ele tem que saber que eu fiz um esforço especial por Aisling.

Dora colocou o avental e amarrou-o nas costas.

— Porque você odeia o fato de ele estar se casando com ela.

— Sim... não! — corrigiu-se Lily, depressa. Em seguida, parou, percebendo que era uma besteira tentar enganar Dora.

— Está tão óbvio assim?

— Para nós, está, querida. Nós a conhecemos há muito tempo. Lily mordeu o lábio.

— James também.

— Sim, mas é diferente. Apesar de ele poder ser muito perceptivo às vezes, ele continua sendo um homem e provavelmente nem desconfia que você não gosta de Aisling.

— E eu não quero que ele saiba, Dora. Ele vai ficar magoado.

— Você não acha que Aisling é a pessoa certa para ele?

— Você acha?

Dora pensou por um momento.

— Eu mal posso acreditar que ele vá se casar com ela — admitiu. — Acho que eu e Marlene sempre acreditamos que você e James acabariam juntos.

Lily, que estava abrindo a embalagem que continha cogumelos, ficou grata por estar de costas para Dora.

— Agora é tarde demais para isso — disse, num tom forçosamente despreocupado.

Dora pegou uma tábua e os cogumelos e começou a cortá-los em silêncio.

— Talvez James não se case com ela.

— James é um homem de palavra — disse Lily, resignada.

— Se ele resolveu se casar com Aisling, é o que vai acontecer.

— Mas Aisling pode mudar de ideia — sugeriu Dora, esperançosa.

Mas não havia o menor sinal daquilo quando Aisling e James chegaram para o jantar. Ela estava deslumbrante num vestido de seda verde, cheia de planos para o casamento e com um anel de brilhante no dedo.

— É lindo — Lily elogiou, admirando a joia.

— James me levou à joalheria no fim de semana. Eu levei horas para decidir qual era o que queria, não foi, James?

— Horas — concordou ele. Aisling riu e abraçou-o.

— Pobre James. No fim, ele estava ficando entediado. Você sabe como ele é, Lily!

Lily entregou a Aisling uma taça de champanhe sem olhar para James.

— Sim — disse. — Eu sei como ele é.


	4. Capítulo Quatro

**Capítulo Quatro**

— Eu temo que tenha sido caro demais — prosseguiu Aisling. — Mas ele disse que eu poderia escolher o que mais gostasse.

— Tenho certeza de que ele acha que você merece — disse Lily, servindo outra taça a James e obrigando-se a encará-lo. — Eu sei que você prefere cerveja, mas champanhe é obrigatório nessas ocasiões.

— Obrigado — James pegou o copo das mãos dela; mas Lily estava tensa ao extremo, e o simples roçar de dedos provocou uma corrente elétrica tão forte que ela tirou a mão abruptamente, derramando metade da bebida.

— Desculpe-me — murmurou, corada, servindo-o de mais com mãos trêmulas.

— Você está bem? — perguntou ele, preocupado.

— Só estou um pouco nervosa com o jantar — explicou-se ela. — Eu acho que fui longe demais.

James sorriu.

— Você sempre faz isso, Lily. Planeja esses cardápios incrivelmente elaborados e fica aborrecida quando não dá certo. Por mim, você poderia jogar fora todos esses livros de receita e oferecer pão com queijo aos seus convidados.

— Depois de hoje, talvez eu faça isso — ela concordou com um sorriso relutante. Então, os olhos de ambos se encontraram e foi como se não houvesse mais ninguém no mundo.

James foi o primeiro a desviar os olhos.

— Foi gentil da sua parte ter se esforçado tanto — disse ele, passando os olhos pela cozinha.

— Sim, está tudo lindo — disse Aisling, percebendo o olhar que os dois haviam trocado.

Lily tinha forrado uma toalha adamascada antiga na mesa onde ela, Marlene e Dora haviam passado tantas horas bebericando vinho e consertando o mundo e agora, ao admirar o resultado com a louça de festa, os copos de cristal e as velas acesas, foi obrigada a concordar com Aisling.

Tudo parecia tão romântico quanto ela planejara, desde que não se olhasse para a cozinha, onde havia pilhas de louças e panelas sujas em volta da pia. Lily havia usado praticamente todos os utensílios da cozinha e ainda havia tanto a ser feito. Ela sempre adorara ambientes integrados, mas às vezes sentia falta de uma sala de jantar separada, onde os convidados nem soubessem o que estava se passando.

— Eu gosto dessa cozinha — disse Aisling. — Era por isso que eu tinha tanta vontade de morar aqui.

— Eu sinto muito — disse Lily, lembrando-se de como afastara a ideia assim que James trouxera o assunto à tona.

Ela respirou fundo. Aquela troca de olhares a deixara completamente aturdida. Não era certo encarar um amigo daquele jeito. Ainda mais no dia do noivado dele!

— Eu devo ter soado péssima quando insisti em ficar com a casa só para mim — Lily desculpou-se.

— Não se preocupe — respondeu Aisling. — Eu teria feito a mesma coisa. E no fim, acabou sendo melhor assim, não é, querido? — Ela pegou o braço de James e sorriu. — Se eu tivesse vindo para cá... não teria ido morar com James e nós nunca teríamos descoberto como combinamos... Provavelmente, nem teríamos pensado em nos casar, não é querido?

— É difícil dizer — respondeu ele.

— Eu só posso lhe agradecer, Lily!

— Pegue um canapé — ofereceu Lily, tentando sorrir.

— Ah, eu não devo — disse Aisling admirando o prato que Lily decorara com tanto esmero.

— Como essa é a única parte do jantar que deu certo, eu tiraria o máximo proveito, se fosse você.

— Bem, talvez só um — concordou Aisling escolhendo, entre todas as opções, a que parecia menos calórica. — Delicioso — disse.

— Pegue mais um.

— Ah, não, obrigada — falou, tocando o abdome perfeitamente chato. — Eu já encontrei o vestido perfeito, mas não posso engordar nem um grama se quiser entrar nele até o casamento.

— Então, vocês decidiram quando vai ser?

Lily ficou aliviada por Marlene ter chegado naquele momento e se reunido a eles. Provavelmente, ela vira que Lily estava prestes a atirar a bandeja de canapés no vestido de seda de Aisling.

— Em maio — disse ela. — Eu acho que um casamento na primavera é perfeito, não?

Havia um brilho nos olhos de Aisling e ela parecia eufórica. Lily não podia culpá-la. Estaria se sentindo do mesmo jeito se estivesse com a aliança de James, prestes a casar-se com ele.

— Com licença — falou, subitamente desesperada para esconder-se na cozinha. — Preciso ir ver a entrada.

Marlene ficou ouvindo os planos de casamento cada vez mais excêntricos de Aisling, enquanto James baixava os olhos para a própria taça.

— Não se preocupe — Sirius murmurou em seu ouvido. — Eu trouxe cerveja comigo. — Ele olhou para a própria taça com uma careta. — Não sei por que as mulheres insistem em beber isso. Termine logo e eu irei buscar uma bebida apropriada.

James sorriu e esvaziou a taça, obediente. Sirius sempre conseguia fazer as coisas parecerem melhores.

**- J&L -**

O jantar não poderia ser descrito como um triunfo culinário, os jantares de Lily nunca o eram, mas havia bastante vinho e a companhia era ótima. Enquanto Aisling parecia esfuziante, Lily estava mais quieta que de hábito, mas assim que parou de ir e voltar à cozinha para cuidar da comida, ela relaxou e a noite ficou excelente.

Muito mais tarde, quando ela se levantou para fazer mais café, James seguiu-a até a cozinha para ajudá-la, enquanto os outros conversavam animadamente à mesa.

— Caso eu me esqueça de dizer depois, muito obrigado — disse ele.

— Eu sinto muito pela lagosta... E pela sobremesa. Foi tudo meio desastroso, não? — Lily falou.

— Estava delicioso — mentiu James. — Mas de qualquer forma, a comida é o que menos importa. O que importa é a sua dedicação. Foi uma noite muito especial e eu gostei muito. Aisling também — acrescentou ele, abraçando Lily.

Por um segundo, ela apoiou-se nele, mas logo se afastou e fingiu estar ocupada, enchendo a chaleira.

— Ainda na mesma com Amos? — perguntou James.

— Eu o vejo de vez em quando — disse ela, pondo pó de café no filtro. — Mas não é a mesma coisa.

— Não está ficando mais fácil? — Lily parou e encarou-o.

— Não.

Ela teria que dar um jeito naquilo, disse Lily a si mesma na manhã seguinte, enquanto atacava a imensa pilha de louça suja. Compraria uma lava-louças!

**- J&L - **

Milagres não aconteciam. Aisling ia mesmo se casar com James e, julgando pela conversa da noite anterior, seria incapaz de falar sobre qualquer outro assunto até a data. Todos haviam escutado os planos de Aisling para o casamento e ficou claro que alguns eram novidade também para James, incluindo a lista de possibilidades para a lua-de-mel.

— Nós iremos para as Ilhas Seychelles em duas semanas — dissera Aisling. — Será uma boa chance de conhecer o lugar para ver se vale a pena voltar. Parece muito bonito, mas talvez não haja muito o que fazer além de mergulhar.

— Mas os casais em lua-de-mel não costumam ter problemas para achar o que fazer — dissera Sirius, divertido, mas Aisling levou-o a sério.

— James e eu não somos assim. Precisamos poder escalar, ou velejar, ou descer uma cachoeira. Morreríamos de tédio se tivéssemos que passar o dia na praia.

Lily fora incapaz de evitar um olhar cúmplice para Marlene e Dora.

— Nós não — dissera Dora.

— Se quer saber, eu acho que ela está exagerando — sussurrara Marlene no ouvido de Lily, um pouco mais tarde. — Aposto que ela odeia isso tudo.

Lily não concordava. Era verdade que Aisling parecera um pouco obsessiva em seus planos para o casamento, mas ficava igualmente à vontade ao ar livre, com James. Assim, depois que o casamento do século passasse, ela se acomodaria e seria uma excelente esposa.

Assim, Lily tinha que parar de sofrer e se conformar. Mas era mais fácil falar do que fazer. Ela bem que tentou. Obrigou-se a voltar a ir a festas e tentou manter-se ocupada para não pensar muito, mas a lembrança de James era uma dor constante dentro dela. Com o passar dos dias, acabou perdendo peso, o que não era bom. Ficou com olheiras e um ar cansado. Quando a viram, Dora e Marlene ficaram preocupadas.

— Você está horrível!

— Obrigada.

— É sério, Lily. Será que você está doente? Doente de amor, pensara Lily, triste.

— Só estou cansada — disse. — Eu preciso de umas férias, mas estou sem dinheiro agora. Minha última conta de cartão de crédito foi tão imensa que eu pensei que fosse desmaiar quando abri a fatura. Bem que eu queria que alguém me oferecesse uma semana de graça nas Ilhas Seychelles!

A ideia de uma semana inteira sem nada para fazer, a não ser deitar-se em uma praia tropical, era mais que tentadora. Nada de mergulhos, nada de velejar, apenas ficar sob o sol, de olhos fechados... sim, ela adoraria!

— Seria perfeito, não? — perguntou Dora. — James e Aisling estão prontos.

— Quando eles partem? — perguntou Marlene, levantando-se para encher os copos.

— Em breve, eu acho.

— Eu não o vejo desde o seu jantar. Como vai James? — Lily sentiu um peso na garganta à simples menção do nome dele.

— Eu não sei — disse, tentando soar casual. — Também não o vi.

Marlene franziu o cenho.

— Espero que esteja tudo bem. James não costuma sumir as sim. Ele não fez nenhum contato?

— Ele ligou e deixou um recado agradecendo o jantar — admitiu Lily. — Mas como não era o tipo de mensagem que pede uma resposta, eu não respondi.

— Mas, Lily, ele devia estar esperando um retorno seu, não?

Ela deu de ombros, incapaz de explicar como estava achando difícil falar com James nos últimos tempos.

— Eu não quis me intrometer — disse ela, defensiva. — Eles devem estar querendo ficar sozinhos.

— Eles devem achar que você os está ignorando — disse Dora. — Eu pensei que você quisesse que James achasse que você gostava de Aisling.

— Eu gosto... Só preciso de um tempo para me acostumar com a ideia.

— Você já teve quase três semanas, Lily — comentou Marlene, entregando o copo à amiga. — Vai ter de aprender a lidar com isso mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Lily suspirou e bebericou do copo.

— Eu sei.

O problema era que não conseguia imaginar-se tendo uma conversa normal com James quando tudo o que queria dizer era que o amava. Não que não pudesse ligar para eles e desejar boa viagem. Pelo menos, teria um assunto sobre o qual falar.

— Eu vou ligar para ele — prometeu.

Para seu alívio, as amigas mudaram de assunto.

— Eu não sei se podemos pagar uma semana nas Ilhas Seychelles, mas o que mais podemos fazer para animá-la? — perguntou Dora. — Amanhã é sexta-feira. Por que não vem jantar conosco? Pela sua cara, você anda precisando ser alimentada.

— Eu bem que gostaria, mas preciso ir a uma festa em Battersea — Lily argumentou, sem entusiasmo.

No dia seguinte, quando chegou em casa depois do trabalho, estava ainda menos entusiasmada com a ideia. Era uma noite fria de novembro, e ventava tanto que o guarda-chuva era inútil. A caminhada do metrô até em casa havia bastado para deixá-la molhada e gelada e era improvável que tivesse disposição para tomar banho, se trocar, enfrentar a chuva novamente e passar o resto da noite sorrindo e fingindo divertir-se.

Mas a alternativa era ficar em casa pensando em James e fazendo força para não chorar.

Talvez um chá a animasse. Lily preparou um chá de jasmim e desabou no sofá. Ainda estava tentando reunir energia para tomar um banho quando a campainha tocou.

Quando olhou pelo olho-mágico e viu James, encolhido dentro de um casacão, seu coração disparou. Ele estava com os cabelos molhados e a chuva escorria pelo seu rosto.

— James! — Ela abriu a porta apressada e puxou-o para dentro. — O que faz aqui? Você está ensopado!

— Eu precisava ver você.

James ainda não pensara no que ia dizer. Simplesmente seguira seu instinto de ir até Lily.

— Entre. — Ela ajudou-o a tirar o casaco e pendurou-o no encosto da cadeira da cozinha. — Sente-se. Eu vou pegar uma bebida. Você está precisando.

Ele devia estar com uma aparência péssima, mas no momento em que desabou no sofá, James começou a se sentir melhor. Havia algo incrivelmente reconfortante naquela casa e sobre tudo naquela cozinha grande, bagunçada e cheia de coisas.

— Aqui. — Lily pôs um copo de uísque na mão dele e sentou-se no sofá de pernas cruzadas, virando-se para encará-lo. — Agora, conte-me o que aconteceu.

— Aisling me deixou — disse James, um pouco surpreso com a facilidade com que dizia aquilo.

— Deixou você? — Lily olhou-o, incrédula. — O que você quer dizer com deixou você?

— Ela se foi. Não quer mais se casar comigo.

Era quase um alívio ver que a notícia era tão inesperada para Lily quanto havia sido para ele.

— Mas... por quê? Ela estava tão animada no outro dia. O único assunto dela era o casamento!

— Ela estava tentando se convencer de que era o que queria — disse ele, tranquilo. — Mas não era. Esse tempo todo ela estava apaixonada por outra pessoa.

Lily meneou a cabeça, estupefata.

— Quem é ele? Você o conhece?

— O nome dele é Bryn. Eu não o conheço bem, mas ele é um dos principais executivos da CBC. Aisling já trabalhou lá e foi onde o conheceu. Ela me contou esta noite que os dois tiveram um tórrido romance por quase um ano e que é louca por ele. Só que ele é casado e apesar de ter falado em deixar a mulher, ficava sempre inventando desculpas, até que Aisling resolveu terminar tudo.

Lily meneou a cabeça, sem dizer nada.

— Ela estava louca para sair da CBC para não precisar vê-lo todo dia. Como eu já a conhecia por causa de um trabalho que tínhamos feito, convidei-a para trabalhar conosco e ela aceitou na hora. Ela me disse hoje que minha oferta havia caído do céu.

— Não me impressiona que ela quisesse tanto trabalhar com você — disse Lily, seca. — Então, toda aquela história sobre querer um emprego com mais desafios, em uma empresa pequena era conversa?

— Não exatamente. Ela gosta de trabalhar conosco, mas não pode afastar-se como imaginava — disse James. — Você sabe que estamos prestes a fechar aquele contrato com a CBC, não é? Se conseguirmos, vai ser muito por causa dos contatos de Aisling, e parte do trabalho dela agora envolve um contato regular com Bryn. Isso não tem sido fácil para ela.

Lily não estava no espírito de ficar comovida com os problemas de Aisling.

— Ora, James, parece até que você está com pena dela!

— E estou, um pouco... Aisling tentou tudo o que pôde para esquecê-lo, mas não conseguiu.

— Pois eu sentiria mais respeito por ela, se tivesse tentado fazer isso sem usar você — Lily afirmou, irritada.

— Você fala como se ela fosse uma cínica. — Era irônico que coubesse a ele defender Aisling. — Não que ela não gostasse de mim, ela disse que gostava muito e pensou em recomeçar a vida comigo, mas não deu. Segundo ela, não era como estar com Bryn.

— E o que a fez mudar de ideia? O que deflagrou essa crise?

— Bryn ligou para ela ontem. Disse que estava se divorciando e que queria ficar com ela. Aisling disse que não seria justo se casar comigo, estando apaixonada por Bryn. Ela pediu desculpas — acrescentou James.

— Quanta generosidade... — grunhiu Lily.

— Ora, vamos lá, Lily. Pelo menos, ela foi honesta. Foi melhor ela ter me dito isso agora do que depois que estivéssemos casados. Quanto mais demorasse, pior seria.

— É. Acho que sim... Me desculpe — murmurou, arrependida. — É que eu não acredito na sua calma. Aliás, não acredito em nada. Aisling parecia tão feliz com você. E... e vocês ficavam bem juntos.

— Ficávamos? — James deu um gole no uísque. Estava mais quente, mais seco e ali, no sofá, com Lily, tudo parecia mais fácil. — É difícil de explicar.

— Eu sinto muito, James — disse ela, baixinho. James deu de ombros. Ela sorriu.

— Desculpe por jogar tudo em cima de você.

— Eu já chorei muitas vezes no seu ombro — Lily comentou, pegando o copo dele para servir mais uma dose e recostando-se em seguida. — Como você está? — perguntou. — De verdade.

— Acho que um pouco surpreso — ele admitiu, bebericando o uísque.

Não poderia dizer a ela que a primeira coisa que havia sentido fora alívio. Só quando Aisling o desprezara ele havia percebido que fora como se um imenso fardo tivesse saído das suas costas.

— Quando eu fui para casa esta noite, essa era a última coisa que imaginava ouvir — disse James. — Aisling passou a semana fazendo planos para o casamento, nós trabalhamos o dia inteiro juntos e ela pareceu absolutamente normal. Ela é muito boa em separar a vida profissional da pessoal.

Lily não concordava. Pelo que sabia, Aisling sempre dava um jeito de acabar dormindo com o chefe e não havia nada menos profissional do que isso. Mas precisava ter cuidado com o que dizia. James estava bancando o corajoso, mas Lily achava que ele estava mais magoado do que parecia. Aquela atitude era típica dele.

— E o que você disse? — perguntou ela.

— O que eu poderia dizer? Se Aisling se sente assim sobre Bryn, não há porquê ela ficar comigo.

Lily lamentava por ele. Sonhara em ouvir que Aisling desistira do casamento, mas agora que o momento chegara, só conseguia pensar no sofrimento dele. Aquele não era o momento de atirar-se nos braços dele e dizer que o amaria para sempre. Ele estava triste e vulnerável e continuava apaixonado por Aisling. Não estava pronto para pensar em mais nada, em mais ninguém.

— Talvez ela volte — confortou Lily. — Quando for morar com esse Bryn, pode descobrir que as coisas não são mais como antes. O romance acaba depressa quando você tem que lavar meias sujas ou brigar sobre quem perdeu a tampa da pasta de dentes.

— Talvez — James falou, mas não parecia convencido.

— Aisling é uma boba. Ela não sabe a sorte que tem. O que mais ela pode querer além de você?

— Ela sabe o que quer e não sou eu.

De repente, James colocou o copo sobre a mesinha e abraçou-a.

— Desculpe, Lily. Eu sou um bobo. Você sabe como é isso.

— Sei — disse ela, aninhando-se no ombro dele. — Sei exatamente.

Tudo deveria estar perfeito. Ele estava livre, ela estava livre e os dois se abraçavam. O que mais poderia desejar? Se Lily abrisse os olhos, se erguesse um pouco o rosto, seria fácil beijá-lo.

Mas não era tão fácil. Se não havia conseguido dizer a James o que sentia quando ele estava feliz com Aisling, agora seria bem mais difícil. Ele precisaria de apoio, de uma presença constante... Precisaria que Lily fosse o que sempre havia sido. Enquanto isso, era melhor que pensasse que ela continuava apaixonada por Amos.

James apertou-a com mais força.

— Formamos uma dupla e tanto, não? — perguntou ele, tentando parecer animado. — Dois rejeitados! Qual é o problema conosco?

— Qual é o problema com eles? — brincou ela e James beijou-a nos cabelos.

— Que bom que você está aqui, Lily.

— Eu sempre estarei perto de você, James.

Lily recostou-se meio trêmula e pegou o copo, tentando manter a voz calma.

— O que você vai fazer agora?

— Nada — respondeu James, pegando o próprio copo. — Como vamos continuar trabalhando juntos, nós teremos que ser civilizados.

— E ela vai continuar no emprego depois do que fez com você? — perguntou Lily, perplexa.

— Eu não posso demiti-la porque ela não está apaixonada por mim — James falou, seco. — De qualquer forma, ela é muito boa no que faz e eu preciso dela para fechar o contrato com a CBC.

Lily não conseguia acreditar que Aisling fosse tão importante.

— Mas vai ser muito estranho, James! Todos no trabalho devem saber que vocês estavam morando juntos e planejando se casar.

James deu de ombros.

— Teremos de lidar com isso. Eu vou falar com os outros e pedir para não comentarem. De qualquer forma, nós vamos estar nas Ilhas Seychelles na semana que vem, todos vão poder fofocar à vontade e quanto voltarmos, teremos outros assuntos.

Lily olhou-o, frustrada. Ele podia ser muito racional quando queria. Em vez de arrancar os cabelos ou de planejar vingança, estava fazendo planos comerciais!

— Por que você não deixa Bryn ir em seu lugar para as Seychelles? Você pode até levá-los ao aeroporto!

— Eu não preciso dar o meu lugar — disse James. — Bryn vai de qualquer jeito. Ele é um dos gerentes de vendas mais bem-sucedidos da CBC e vai levar Aisling em vez da mulher dele. Ele mudou a passagem para o nome dela e já disse aos organizadores que Aisling vai estar no lugar da mulher dele.

— Mas e você? — perguntou Lily, boquiaberta.

— Se dissesse que estou ansioso, eu estaria mentindo. A última coisa que eu queria agora era passar uma semana preso em uma ilha, bajulando clientes potenciais. E não sou bom nisso, e é por isso que a presença de Aisling é importante. Mas se ela ainda fosse minha noiva, seria mais fácil manter as coisas num nível mais social. Como as coisas estão, eu vou aparecer lá sozinho e vai ficar evidente que fui apenas a trabalho. E era exatamente essa impressão que a CBC não queria dar!

— Mas, então, por que você não fica?

— Eu preciso ir — falou ele, passando a mão nos cabelos. — A CBC insistiu em que eu fosse para fazer contatos e o contrato é importante demais para nós. É uma segurança de três ou quatro anos para todos os que trabalham comigo.

Ele esvaziou o copo e colocou-o na mesa.

— Eu farei o que for possível. É melhor ligar para a CBC amanhã logo cedo e dizer que eu não levarei a minha noiva. Assim, eles poderão cancelar a passagem e talvez me mudar de quarto.

— A menos que você apenas mude o nome da sua noiva — disse Lily.

James olhou-a, confuso.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Bem, Se Bryn conseguiu colocar o nome de Aisling na passagem da coitada da mulher dele, por que você não pode fazer o mesmo?

— E por que eu faria isso? Aisling já tem passagem.

— Eu não estava pensando nela — disse Lily, sorrindo. — Estava pensando em mim.

* * *

**Thaty **OMG, não chore! As coisas vão melhorar um pouquinho agora hahah mas não muito! Espero que você goste (; Beijos!


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Capítulo Cinco**

— Você? — inquiriu James com cuidado.

— Eu detestaria desperdiçar uma passagem para as Ilhas Seychelles — Lily explicou. — Você pode não gostar da ideia de passar uma semana em uma praia tropical, mas faz anos que eu não tiro férias.

Lily avançava aos poucos para não assustá-lo, mas estava louca para convencê-lo. Seria perfeito para os dois.

— Eu poderia ir com você — prosseguiu ela. — Ando tão triste ultimamente, que não me arrisco a viajar sozinha. E se há essa chance de passar uma semana na praia, à custa de outra pessoa...

— Você aguentaria?

— E eu poderia ajudá-lo. Você disse que seria mais fácil se fosse acompanhado. Quem vai saber que eu não sou a noiva que você ia levar?

— Para começar, Aisling e Bryn.

— Depois do que eles fizeram com você, o mínimo que podem fazer é ficar calados. E as pessoas que você precisa impressionar não vão saber. Eu posso não ter os contatos de Aisling, mas sei conversar tão bem quanto ela. Talvez até melhor — acrescentou.

James olhou-a, confuso.

— Não parece certo, mas não consigo pensar em uma só razão para discordar.

— Parece errado porque você vai estar comigo e não com Aisling. Mas a gente se dá tão bem, James. Vamos lá... Algumas vezes, quando saíamos juntos, as pessoas achavam que éramos um casal por causa da nossa linguagem corporal, lembra-se?

— E se nós tivermos que dividir o quarto?

— Eu não me importo — disse Lily, animada. — Até porque vai ser difícil ficar vendo Aisling e Bryn lá, James. Aliás, que porcaria de nome é esse? Parece que a mãe queria chamá-lo de Bryan e perdeu o a — Ela parou, notando que havia se perdido. — Onde eu estava?

James riu.

— Me convencendo sobre como seria difícil ir sozinho para as Ilhas Seychelles. Só que agora você estragou tudo. Eu nunca mais vou conseguir olhar para Bryn sem pensar em você!

Lily sorriu, feliz ao ver um pouco de ânimo voltar ao rosto dele.

— Vamos lá, James. Será mais fácil com um amigo por perto!

— Isso depende do amigo — brincou ele.

— Eu estarei lá para lhe dar apoio e se isso significar que terei de passar por sua noiva para manter as aparências, ótimo. E se por isso tivermos de dividir o quarto, eu não vou reclamar. Nos conhecemos bem demais para isso.

— E se tivermos de dividir a cama?

Lily hesitou, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado.

— Nós sabemos como são as coisas, James. Sei que você está apaixonado por Aisling e você sabe sobre Amos. Não há espaço para mal-entendidos no nosso caso, não é?

James não sabia se era por causa dos dois uísques, mas a ideia dela estava começando a fazer sentido. Que mal poderia haver em dois velhos amigos dormirem na mesma cama? Especialmente quando estava tão claro que ela continuava apaixonada por Amos! Como ela acabara de dizer, não havia espaço para mal-entendidos.

Oferecer uma semana a Lily na praia seria uma forma de tirar algo de bom daquela confusão com Aisling. James não se importava que ela achasse que ele precisava de mais apoio do que necessitava de fato. Tinha de admitir que seria bom viajar com ela. Ela encantaria a todos, menos, talvez, Aisling e Bryn... e sua presença facilitaria as coisas.

Ah, sim, havia muitas razões para levar Lily consigo, mas a principal delas era que a queria por perto. Ele havia tido muitas conversas sobre casamento nas últimas semanas. Seria divertido estar com Lily.

— E então? — perguntou ela.

— Então... vamos! — respondeu ele, sorrindo quando a viu pular de alegria. Era melhor James ter cuidado. Se abandonasse rápido demais o papel de noivo rejeitado, ela poderia achar que ele não precisava mais de apoio. — Acho que isso também facilitará as coisas para Aisling.

Lily estreitou os olhos verdes.

— Mas essa é a minha maior preocupação!

— Sarcasmo, Lily?

— É mais um serviço que podemos oferecer — ela afirmou, ainda mais sarcástica. — Francamente, James. Ela acabou de rejeitá-lo. Eu sei que ela é importante para você, mas acho um pouco precipitado você se desdobrar para tornar as coisas mais fáceis para ela. Que tal um pouco de raiva ou amargura? Acho que seria bem mais saudável!

— O problema é que eu não estou sentindo isso — James falou sabendo que, se estivesse mesmo apaixonado por Aisling, estaria exatamente como Lily desejava. — Você não ficou com raiva e nem amarga por causa de Amos — comentou ele. — E não é por isso que não está sofrendo, certo?

Lily pensou em responder mas mudou de ideia.

— Você não espera que eu seja gentil com Aisling, não é? — perguntou ela. E James imaginou o que ela teria desistido de dizer. — Eu não sou tolerante como você.

— Ora, Lily. Vamos apenas nos concentrar nos negócios, está bem? E claro que vai sobrar bastante tempo para você relaxar.

Lily recostou-se no sofá e esticou as pernas, satisfeita.

— Quando nós partimos?

— Segunda-feira ao meio-dia — anunciou ele. — Eu virei buscá-la de manhã e nós iremos para Heathrow juntos.

— Você diz isso porque teme que eu me atrase!

— Eu sei que se dependesse de você, sairíamos cinco minutos antes da decolagem — disse James. — Eu não sei se aguento. Já que vamos fingir que somos noivos, por que você não finge ser uma pessoa normal e aparece na hora, só para variar?

Lily mostrou a língua. Nunca havia perdido um avião. Era verdade que passara perto algumas vezes e que desistira de marcar seus trens antecipadamente, mas os aviões nunca saíam na hora mesmo!

— Aposto que você vai querer sair na segunda-feira quando o sol raiar e chegar lá quatro horas antes, só por segurança — brincou ela.

Lily examinou mentalmente o próprio armário. Fazia tanto tempo que não tirava férias de verão, que todas as suas roupas de calor estavam fora de moda. Teria de ir às compras no dia seguinte. James não entenderia, mas para enfrentar Aisling pre cisava estar bem preparada no quesito estilo. Nada óbvio de mais, claro. Apenas o suficiente para Aisling achar que nunca estava com a roupa certa.

Mas James estava pensando em aspectos mais práticos.

— E o seu trabalho, Lily? Eles vão deixá-la sair avisando tão em cima da hora?

Por que ele pensava naquilo? Havia tantas outras coisas mais importantes nas quais pensar. Relutante, Lily parou de pensar no guarda-roupa criado especialmente para incomodar Aisling.

— Mais tarde eu vou ligar para a casa da minha chefe. Ela não vai gostar, mas não estamos com muito trabalho e eu fiz tantas horas extras ultimamente que tenho direito a alguns dias de folga. É uma sorte que Louise seja tão romântica — confidenciou ela. — Se ela começar a implicar, eu direi que resolvemos nos casar de repente e que você está me levando para as Ilhas Seychelles para comemorar.

James não parecia convencido.

— Não diga a ela que nos conhecemos há quatorze anos — pediu ele.

— Ah, eu não sei... — disse Lily. — Louise sabe que nos conhecemos há muito tempo. Eu vou apenas dizer que tudo mudou de repente e que fomos pegos de surpresa.

Ela fez uma pequena pausa.

— Você acha que ela vai acreditar? — perguntou James, seco.

— Pode ser. Às vezes, as pessoas se apaixonam quando menos esperam.

— Parece muito convincente vindo de você. — Outro silêncio.

Por alguma razão, o coração de Lily estava disparado. Não olhe para ele, pensou. Você vai bancar a boba. Mas uma força maior obrigou-a a olhá-lo e eles se encararam por um breve momento, antes de Lily desviar os olhos.

— O mais importante é convencer Louise — redarguiu, trêmula.

— É claro — ecoou James. — É o mais importante. — Apesar de todos os seus esforços, Lily encontrou os olhos dele novamente. Dessa vez, a pausa foi mais longa. Ela gostaria de dizer algo para romper o silêncio, mas sua mente estava em branco e tudo o que ela conseguiu pensar foi em como ele estava perto e em como seria fácil tocá-lo.

Girou a xícara nas mãos, como que fascinada, mas estava fortemente consciente da presença de James.

No fim, foi James quem falou primeiro.

— Tem certeza de que está tranquila em fazer isso, Lily? — perguntou, incomodado com a intensidade do momento.

— Ora, uma semana nas Ilhas Seychelles, vai ser um pouco chato, mas eu faço qualquer coisa por você!

— É que quando Aisling falou no assunto, você não pareceu muito animada.

— É porque ela não parava de falar nas atividades que vocês iam fazer juntos. Espero que não sejam obrigatórias — disse ela, preocupada. — Eu não vou ter de mergulhar, não é?

James meneou a cabeça.

— Se me amasse, você mergulharia — disse ele, solenemente. — Se pretende convencer as pessoas de que você é minha noiva, talvez devesse se esforçar para se envolver em algumas atividades.

Apesar da expressão totalmente séria, Lily viu que ele es tava brincando. Estava provocando-a!

— Eu direi a todos que a nossa relação se baseia na atração de opostos — ela rebateu, com firmeza. — Aposto que eu não serei a única pessoa a sair correndo para a praia. Assim, se não fizer diferença para você, eu vou concentrar minhas ofensivas lá. Depois de alguns dias deitada, ouvindo os cocos caírem e me refrescando à brisa do oceano Indico, eu conseguirei ser boa companhia para qualquer pessoa. Até para Aisling!

**- J&L - **

— Para onde você vai? — perguntou Dora quando Lily ligou na manhã seguinte. — Com quem?

Impaciente, Lily explicou tudo de novo. Já havia dito tudo uma vez a Marlene. Agora que estava acostumada à ideia, parecia uma solução tão óbvia, que ela não entendia por que os outros estranhavam.

— Deixe-me entender... — Dora falou finalmente. — Você e James ficaram noivos sem nem falarem comigo e com Marlene?

— E só por um semana — disse Lily. — E é só fingimento. Não sei por que você está fazendo tanto escândalo. — Ela bufou. — Você e Remus fizeram exatamente a mesma coisa.

— Sim, e veja o que aconteceu — brincou Dora. — Tenha cuidado, Lily. Fingir não é tão fácil quanto você imagina.

— Eu sei — respondeu Lily, cujo principal problema não seria fingir que estava apaixonada por James, e sim fingir que não estava.

— Também vai ser difícil para James. Ele está mal com o fim do noivado com Aisling e vai ser duro vê-la ao lado de outro. Nem mesmo um sujeito prático como James vai conseguir pensar direito numa situação dessas.

— O que você está tentando dizer, Dora?

— Tenha cuidado — disse ela, lentamente. — Eu sei que você e James são velhos amigos, mas vocês vão ser atirados numa situação muito íntima e as coisas não serão as mesmas. É fácil imaginá-los terminando juntos.

— Eu pensei que você e Marlene quisessem que terminássemos juntos — Lily comentou, fingindo brincar.

— Só se for pelos motivos certos. James merece ser feliz e você também.

Mais tarde, naquele dia, quando encontrou James para o almoço, Lily continuava pensando na mesma coisa. Dora tinha razão. Ela teria cuidado, mas estava tão excitada que mal podia esperar até a semana seguinte. Foi ótimo almoçar com James numa tarde de sábado, como nos velhos tempos. Os dois estavam bem-humorados e relaxados e foi como se a tensão da noite anterior nunca tivesse existido. Aliás, tão bem, que Lily teve de ficar se lembrando o tempo todo sobre Aisling.

— Eu liguei para ela hoje de manhã — James falou.

— E como foi? — perguntou Lily, antevendo momentos tensos. — Horrível?

— Não. Foi tudo bem. — O próprio James estava surpreso com o quanto a situação parecera normal. — Eu a avisei que você ia no lugar dela e obtive a promessa de que ela e Bryn não diriam a ninguém que nós não somos um casal de verdade. — Quanta generosidade, pensou Lily, irritada. — Se eles não disseram nada, será fácil convencer os outros — prosseguiu James. — Se você tiver um anel para desfilar, ninguém vai desconfiar.

Lily baixou os olhos para os próprios dedos. Tinha um anel de prata na mão direita, mas nada que pudesse passar por um anel de noivado. Precisava de uma pedra preciosa. Talvez falsa. Era improvável que os outros percebessem a diferença.

Ela fez uma revisão mental das suas joias. Tinha belos brincos e vários colares, mas poucos anéis.

— Eu não sei se tenho algo adequado — disse, em dúvida.

— Eu comprarei um. — Olhando para o relógio, James esvaziou o copo e se levantou. — Venha, vamos fazer isso agora!

— Você não pode me comprar um anel.

— Por que não?

— Bem... não parece certo — argumentou Lily, levantando-se com cuidado e aninhando-se no casaco. — E não é mesmo preciso. Por que eu não uso o anel que você comprou para Aisling? — perguntou ela, lembrando-se da belíssima joia que vira no jantar.

— Eu a deixei ficar com ele.

— E ela ficou? — Lily estava indignada.

— O que eu ia fazer com ele? — perguntou James, irritantemente racional como sempre.

— Poderia ter devolvido na loja!

Ele segurou a porta do restaurante para ela.

— Isso teria sido meio desagradável, não?

— É claro que não! — exclamou Lily, estremecendo quando saíram. De repente, as Ilhas Seychelles pareciam ainda mais atraentes. — Não acredito que Aisling teve a cara-de-pau de ficar com o anel depois do que fez com você! Deve ter custado uma fortuna! Ah, você é cavalheiro demais para o meu gosto, James.

— Acho que se ela tivesse atirado o anel na minha cara, teria sido pior. Além disso, Aisling adorou o anel. E se ela queria guardar alguma lembrança minha, eu não me incomodo.

Era melhor fechar a boca sobre Aisling, pensou Lily, lembrando-se do que Dora havia dito. Só porque James não parecia estar sofrendo, o anel não deixava de ser um ponto delicado. Talvez ele tivesse esperança de que ela voltasse para um homem tão generoso.

— É que eu acho um desperdício de dinheiro comprar um anel para mim — Lily obrigou-se a dizer, tentando afastar o assunto de Aisling.

— Nós não vamos ter nenhuma outra despesa no resto da semana — comentou James. — A CBC cobre até as despesas com bebidas, de forma que isso será uma despesa justificável. Se isso ajudar a conseguir aquele contrato, talvez eu até possa deduzir do imposto de renda! Olhe, foi ali que eu comprei o anel de Aisling — disse ele, arrastando uma Lily relutante para o outro lado da rua.

— Nós não podemos entrar lá — protestou ela, olhando a vitrine discreta da joalheria. Não havia preços à mostra, o que era sempre um mau sinal, e o lugar parecia extremamente elegante.

E muito caro.

James não parecia nem um pouco intimidado.

— Por que não?

— Para começar, eles podem se lembrar de que você comprou o anel de Aisling.

— Não se preocupe com isso. — Enquanto falava, James conduziu-a na direção da porta da joalheria. — Vamos lá, Lily, eles devem ter montes de clientes e já faz um mês que eu estive aqui com Aisling. É impossível que se lembrem de mim.

— Boa tarde, senhor — saudou um atendente atrás de uma mesa. — É um prazer vê-lo novamente. O que podemos fazer pelo senhor, hoje?

— Está vendo? — sussurrou Lily, voltando-se para a porta. Mas James segurou-a com firmeza e forçou-a a prosseguir.

Ele não parecia nem um pouco incomodado por ter sido reconhecido.

— Gostaríamos de ver anéis de noivado, por favor — disse ele, tranquilamente.

O atendente assentiu sem hesitar.

— Certamente. O senhor tem algo específico em mente? Diamantes, talvez? Ou esmeraldas?

— Esmeraldas, não! Elas não me dão sorte — interveio James, percebendo a referência ao anel de Aisling. — Eu comprei esmeraldas da última vez — comentou, tranquilo, sorrindo e perfeitamente seguro. — Esta senhorita é muito diferente — afirmou, puxando uma Lily fortemente corada para a frente. — Você teria belas safiras?

— Ele deve estar imaginando o que diabos você está aprontando — murmurou ela, quando o atendente foi buscar as joias.

— Deixe que pense — respondeu James. — Não é da conta dele quantos anéis eu compro ou para quem. Se ele achar que eu vou voltar com frequência, pode até me oferecer um desconto especial!

Quando a bandeja com os anéis chegou, Lily ficou encantada com as opções. Gostaria que pelo menos houvesse preços para que pudesse escolher o mais barato.

— Não escolha o menor — disse James, lendo os pensamentos dela. — Vai me fazer parecer mesquinho. Escolha um que você realmente goste.

— Eu não sei... — Lily estava insegura. James, então, escolheu um magnífico anel de safira com diamantes em volta.

— Aqui. Experimente esse — disse ele, estendendo a mão.

— Você gosta? — perguntou, sem soltar a mão dela.

— É maravilhoso — ela respondeu, envergonhada. — Mas tenho certeza de que é caro demais.

— Pare de se preocupar com isso — pediu ele, exasperado. — Se preferir, você poderá devolvê-lo no final da semana e eu o devolverei à loja.

Ela não ia se sentir melhor, mas não podia dizer a ele.

— Está bem.

— Ótimo. Agora, relaxe e aproveite — disse ele, escolhendo outro anel. — Agora, prove este.

Acabaram optando por um anel simples de safiras e diamantes lapidados em formato quadrado, que cabia perfeitamente no dedo de Lily. Ela admirou a joia. Nunca usara nada parecido antes. A peça fazia o resto das suas joias parecerem bijuterias baratas, mas agora que estava com o anel no dedo, ela não sabia se seria capaz de devolvê-lo.

Mas se preocuparia com aquilo depois. Por enquanto, James estava ao seu lado e havia uma semana toda com ele pela frente. Com ele e com o anel.

Quando James voltou após o pagamento, ela sorriu.

— É lindo — disse. Não fazia a menor ideia do quanto ele havia pago, mas certamente não fora pouco. — Eu vou tomar conta — prometeu Lily, antes que ele recomendasse a ela para não perder.

— Faça isso — James falou, sorrindo.

— Obrigada, querido! — exclamou Lily, olhando significativamente para o atendente. Então, sem que James esperasse, ela o abraçou e sorriu, sedutora. — Eu agradecerei direito quando formos para casa. Isso é só para começar...

Originalmente, Lily pensara em apenas dar um beijo no canto da boca de James. Mas agora que estava diante dele, com os braços em volta do seu pescoço e uma boa desculpa nas mãos, seria um desperdício perder a oportunidade. Se queria que o atendente admirasse e invejasse James, um beijo no rosto não era o bastante.

De qualquer forma, parecia que os lábios de Lily tinham vontade própria. Assim que tocaram o rosto, eles foram atraídos para a boca de James e pousaram no melhor lugar do mundo. E apesar de estar beijando James de uma forma que nunca havia feito antes, aquilo não parecia errado ou estranho. Parecia perfeitamente normal.

Lily sentiu James segurá-la pela cintura e puxá-la para si. Depois de um primeiro momento de estranheza, ele evidentemente decidira se deixar levar e fazer perguntas depois. O problema era que depois de ter começado o beijo, Lily não sabia como terminá-lo.

Pior, ela não queria.

Com um esforço sobre-humano, conseguiu afastar os lábios por uma fração de segundo, antes de sucumbir ao desejo de mais um beijo e quando tentou novamente, foi James quem segurou-a com força, impedindo-a de romper o contato.

Era como se os beijos de ambos tivessem vontade própria, como se a doçura inicial tivesse dado lugar a algo mais perigoso, algo quase assustador que se alojou na base da espinha de Lily. James deve ter sentido a mesma coisa porque foi ele quem, finalmente, rompeu o contato.

Olharam-se abalados por um longo momento, até que James conseguiu se recompor e disse:

— Acho que é melhor irmos.

Ele virou-se para agradecer o atendente, que arrumava os anéis na bandeja, com um sorriso discreto nos lábios. Enquanto isso, Lily tentava se recompor. Ela sempre havia achado que a expressão pernas bambas era um clichê, mas de repente entendeu exatamente o que significava. E não eram só as pernas. Seu corpo inteiro parecia estar derretendo e ela pensou o que teria de fazer para sair dali sem ajuda.

Como que ouvindo seus pensamentos, James pegou-a pelo braço e conduziu-a até a porta. Assim que saíram, ele soltou-a abruptamente.

* * *

**N.A.:** Olá pessoal. Desculpas pela demooora, estou com uns problemas com a internet. Tentarei postar o próximo capítulo até amanhã de manhã, pra compensar! Beijos

**Thaty **Melhoraram só pra se meter em enrosco, né hahah Beeijos **Babi** Muito obrigada! (;


	6. Capítulo Seis

**Capítulo Seis**

— Você pode me contar o que foi isso? — perguntou ele. E Lily percebeu, ressentida, que ele estava perfeitamente controlado mais uma vez. O que era mais do que se poderia dizer sobre ela.

— Eu só estava tentando valorizar a sua imagem. — Mas a voz dela saiu fina e engraçada.

Lily contou a James seu plano para impressionar o atendente, mas naquele momento, tudo pareceu ainda mais idiota e quando ela finalmente acabou, ofegante e constrangida, James estava meneando a cabeça, incrédulo.

— Não quero que você pense que eu não gostei da ideia — ele falou, seco. — Mas eu já tinha dito a verdade a ele.

— Você fez o quê? — perguntou Lily, perplexa. — Por quê?

— Imagino que ele estivesse pensando o que estava havendo e eu não queria que acreditasse que eu estava tirando vantagem de você.

Foi a vez de Lily ficar exasperada.

— Isso é típico de você, James! Eu faço o maior esforço para melhorar a sua imagem com as pessoas e você joga a chance no lixo! — reclamou Lily, lembrando-se do sorriso do atendente quando James abrira a porta. — Ele deve ter pensado que eu era uma idiota completa, beijando-o daquele jeito!

James começou a rir.

— Eu devo ser o cliente favorito dele. Não só compro anéis extremamente caros, como ele também se diverte!

Que humilhante! Lily tentou ficar ofendida, mas depois de um momento desistiu e riu também. Talvez fosse melhor tratar a coisa toda como piada. Era tão bom voltar a rir com James e relaxar da tensão depois daquele beijo.

Teria de ser mais cuidadosa dali para a frente, pensou ela. Provavelmente revelara mais do que pretendia naquele beijo.

A última coisa que queria que James pensasse era que estava tentando tomar o lugar de Aisling. Não queria que ele se relacionasse com ela só por achar que ela era fácil ou que estava disponível. Não, pensou Lily. Queria ser muito mais para ele. Queria que ele a amasse e desejasse e achasse que ela era a única pessoa que podia tornar sua vida completa. Que reconhecesse, como ela havia feito, que a pessoa certa estava bem na sua frente, aquele tempo todo.

Mas James precisava perceber isso por conta própria. E enquanto não percebesse, ela teria que ser muito paciente. E, como Dora dissera, cuidadosa.

**- J&L - **

— Você sabe que vamos passar só uma semana fora? — perguntou James ao ver o tamanho da mala de Lily na segunda-feira de manhã.

— E você sabe que vamos passar mais do que cinco minutos? — brincou ela, ao ver a pequena valise dele.

— Ora, crianças, não briguem! — exclamou Marlene, fechando a porta do carro. Ela havia se oferecido para levá-los ao aeroporto em seu caminho para uma entrevista em Devon.

Quando chegaram, ela deu um abraço em James e um beijo em Lily.

— Divirtam-se, vocês dois — disse ela. — Vamos torcer para que vocês sigam a tradição e que esse noivado de mentira também vire um noivado de verdade. Aí, quando vocês voltarem, poderão dar outra festa.

— Não há perigo disso — disse James com leveza, apontando para a sua minúscula valise e para a grande mala de Lily. — É só ver o quanto nós dois achamos que é essencial para uma semana, para saber que somos totalmente incompatíveis.

— Amor é mais que bagagem, James — lembrou Marlene, piscando para Lily e partindo em seguida.

— Acho que ainda vamos ouvir muito com essa história — comentou James, com cuidado.

— Eu temo que sim. — Lily suspirou. — Eu nunca deveria ter dito a Dora e a Marlene que iria com você no lugar de Aisling. Agora, elas cismaram que nós vamos acabar casados como aconteceu com eles. — Um vento cortante de novembro soprava sem dó e Lily teve que segurar os cabelos para olhar para ele. — É claro que eu lhes disse que isso é ridículo, mas você sabe como elas são. Ainda bem que você lembrou-a de que somos incompatíveis — acrescentou, casualmente.

— Mas acho que não fez muito efeito em Marlene — disse James, divertido.

— Bem, quando voltarmos daqui a uma semana e as coisas continuarem exatamente como eram antes, elas vão perceber a verdade.

— Certo — disse James.

O único problema era que ele não se lembrava de como as coisas haviam sido antes de Lily beijá-lo no sábado. Como poderia lembrar depois que passasse uma semana dormindo ao lado dela? O pensamento fez algo dentro dele se contorcer. Seria melhor que Lily não o tivesse beijado.

James não estava preparado para a própria reação quando os lábios se tocaram e apesar de saber que era melhor tratar tudo de maneira leve, não conseguiu se conter. Teria que tentar, disse a si mesmo. Lily havia rido da situação e deixara claro que não pretendera levar o beijo a sério. Afinal, aquela era a sua Lily e não uma estranha misteriosa e sedutora.

Ele olhou-a novamente, encolhida por causa do frio e não teve dúvidas. Era a sua Lily. Ela continuava elegante como sempre, mas usava um vestido impróprio para uma viagem. Era um modelo tão justo e curto que dava a impressão de que ia rasgar no momento em que ela se sentasse. Para aquecer-se, tinha apenas um casaquinho e nos pés, de unhas perfeitamente pintadas, calçava apenas sandálias de tiras finas e salto alto.

Aisling jamais entraria num avião com sapatos daqueles. Depois que seus pés inchassem durante o voo, era pouco provável que Lily conseguisse enfiar os pés naquelas tiras finíssimas novamente, sem sair mancando.

Ainda assim, era evidente que ela daria conta do recado. Talvez não estivesse adequadamente vestida, mas continuava belíssima, com suas pernas longas, sorriso quente e grandes olhos verdes, emoldurados por cílios longos.

James desviou o olhar. Ela própria havia dito que "não havia espaço para mal-entendidos". E não haveria, pensou James, sério.

— Venha — pediu ele, vendo-a estremecer. — Vamos fazer o _check-in_. — James pegou a mala dela, mas soltou-a no mesmo instante por causa do peso. — Pelo amor de Deus, Lily! O que você tem aqui?

— Só umas poucas coisas essenciais — respondeu ela, descontraída.

— Mas você vai passar o tempo todo na praia! Quantas roupas pode precisar?

— Não são apenas roupas — Lily começou a explicar, caminhando com suas sandálias absurdas. — É preciso tomar muito cuidado com o sol hoje em dia. Os raios ultravioleta são perigosos e por isso eu trouxe vários tipos de protetores e loções após sol. Isso, sem falar no que trouxe para os cabelos: eu tenho uma loção protetora para pôr quando for entrar no mar e outra para usar durante o banho...

Ela continuou falando, enquanto eles esperavam na fila para fazer o _check-in_, mas James estava tendo muita dificuldade para se concentrar.

— Mas chega disso — disse Lily, jogando os cabelos para trás e tocando-o no braço. — Como você está, James?

Como ele estava? Assustado com a sensação provocada pelo toque dela, perturbado pelas lembranças do beijo e culpado pelos caminhos que suas ideias estavam tomando.

— Ótimo — resmungou, meio rouco.

— Eu sabia que você ia dizer isso. Mas eu quero saber como está se sentindo de verdade. Está com medo de encontrar Aisling e Bryan, ou Bryn, ou qualquer que seja o nome dele?

Aisling, claro, pensou James. Ela seria a desculpa perfeita para a sua distração naquela manhã.

— Não posso dizer que esteja ansioso.

— Eu sei que vai ser duro — Lily consolou, pegando a mão dele e olhando-o com compaixão. — Mas não se esqueça que eu estou aqui para isso.

— Obrigado — ele falou, com um nó na garganta. — Você é uma excelente amiga, Lily.

— E sempre serei — respondeu ela, com o sorriso oscilando um pouco.

Foi um alívio quando chegaram ao balcão e James finalmente pôde soltar a mão dela. Tinha a estranha sensação de que, se fosse de outra forma, não a soltaria nunca.

Tinha de se controlar, disse a si mesmo, aflito. Ele não era especialista em lidar com situações difíceis? Mas era muito mais fácil socorrer um colega que havia caído numa fenda na montanha ou que pegara uma infecção na selva. Até ganhar o contrato com a CBC era fácil em comparação com aquela perturbação provocada por uma grande amiga. James não gostava de perder o controle.

Aturdido, ele entregou o cartão de embarque a Lily.

— É melhor irmos procurar os outros — disse, pigarreando. — Eles devem estar no bar.

Foi Lily quem avistou Aisling primeiro. Ela cutucou James levemente e ergueu o queixo, preparando-se para o confronto.

— Você prometeu que seria boazinha — lembrou ele. — Lembre-se de que temos um contrato para conquistar.

— É claro — Lily respondeu suavemente, mas James não confiou muito naquele sorriso.

Ele estava tão preocupado com a atitude de Lily que quando encontrou a mulher com quem acabara de desmanchar o casamento, não sabia nem o que dizer. Percebeu, surpreso, que não estava sentindo absolutamente nada.

— Olá — disse ele, beijando-a no rosto. — Você está ótima.

Era verdade. Ele nunca a vira tão bonita antes. Aisling estava reluzindo de felicidade. Bastaria olhar para ela para saber que havia tomado a decisão certa deixando-o. Bryn a deixava feliz de um jeito que James nunca conseguira.

Como imaginara, ela estava muito mais bem vestida, de calça caqui, uma camisa bege clara e mocassins que pareciam elegantes e práticos ao mesmo tempo.

— Olá, James — cumprimentou ela, baixando a voz para que ninguém mais pudesse ouvi-los. — Como você está?

James estava começando a ficar um pouco cansado daquela pergunta.

— Estou bem — disse, novamente, apesar de duvidar que Aisling, a exemplo de Lily, fosse acreditar. A verdade era que estava mesmo bem. Por que elas não podiam aceitar aquilo? — Você se lembra de Lily, não é?

— Olá, Aisling — disse Lily, numa voz gelada. Aisling respondeu com a mesma frieza, acrescentando:

— Parabéns — disse, para que todos pudessem ouvir. — Eu soube que você e James ficaram noivos. Que romance relâmpago!

— Não. É que precisamos de catorze anos para descobrir o quanto nos amamos — disse Lily, encarando-a com firmeza.

— Ainda bem que perceberam a tempo de poderem fazer essa viagem para as Seychelles — acrescentou Aisling.

James se contraiu, mas Lily conseguiu manter o sorriso pouco sincero.

— Não foi mesmo? — disse, docemente. — Você nem imagina o quanto estou animada!

Ela virou-se para o homem ao lado de Aisling. Ele era alto, dono de uma beleza clássica e parecia excepcionalmente feliz consigo mesmo, conforme James observou. Era precisamente o tipo de Lily. Ele ficou observando-a, ansioso, mas ela apenas apertou a mão de Bryn com um sorriso frio.

— Aposto o que você quiser como a intenção original era chamá-lo de Bryan — disse ela, baixinho, ao mesmo tempo que se virava para cumprimentar os outros.

— Seja boazinha — disse James, escondendo a repreensão sob um sorriso.

Havia dezesseis pessoas reunidas no bar, e apesar dos funcionários da CBC se conhecerem, seus acompanhantes não se conheciam e a conversa começara timidamente.

As coisas se animaram quando Lily uniu-se ao grupo. Ela sempre tivera habilidade em animar as coisas e em pouco tempo, todos estavam rindo e à vontade.

James encontrou cadeiras para eles longe de Aisling e Bryn, que estavam conversando com o principal executivo da CBC e sua acompanhante, e começou a relaxar. Mas a tranquilidade só durou até perceber que Lily olhava insistentemente para Bryn por baixo dos seus cílios longos. Irritado com a possibilidade de ela estar achando Bryn atraente, James pressionou:

— Por que você fica olhando para Bryn? — Lily inclinou-se.

— Estou imaginando como ele seria se tivesse personalidade — confidenciou ela, para imenso alívio de James. — Ele é completamente insosso — prosseguiu, voltando-se para examinar Bryn. — Eu não entendo como Aisling pôde se interessar por alguém como ele.

— Ela está apaixonada — disse James, tentando ser justo.

— Isso é óbvio. Ela está nas nuvens e sem dúvida é por causa dele. Eu só não entendo o porquê disso tudo — concordou Lily.

James seguiu o olhar dela. Agora que sabia que Lily não estava interessada, podia examinar o outro homem objetivamente.

— Ele é muito bem-apessoado.

— Eu creio que sim — Lily murmurou, pouco convencida e James olhou-a, surpreso.

— Eu diria que ele é exatamente o seu tipo.

— É mesmo? — perguntou ela, impressionada.

— Ele tem aquele jeito convencido e satisfeito que você parece adorar — disse James, incapaz de resistir. — Você tem de admitir que ele se parece um pouco com Amos, que se parecia com todos os seus outros namorados.

Lily encarou Bryn francamente.

— Eu não acho que ele se pareça nada com Amos — disparou ela. — Não mesmo.

James não acreditava que aquilo fosse um demérito para Amos, mas só então se lembrou que Lily continuava apaixonada por ele. Teria de ter mais tato.

— Então, Bryn não é seu tipo? — perguntou ele com leveza. Lily virou-se para olhá-lo diretamente, os olhos verdes surpreendentemente sérios.

— Não. Nem um pouco.

— Ótimo — respondeu ele, num tom de voz estranho.

Se James não fosse do tipo saudável, que nunca ficava doente, acharia que estava pegando uma gripe. Devia estar mais cansado do que imaginava.

— Que lindo anel — elogiou uma moça sentada ao lado de Lily.

— Ah, muito obrigada — disse ela, virando-se para conversar. James já a vira antes na CBC. Como era mesmo o nome dela?

Sue? Sarah? Não. Sally.

— É lindo — comentou Sally. — Vocês estão noivos há muito tempo?

— Pelo contrário — respondeu Lily. — Na verdade, desde sexta-feira passada.

— Ah, que romântico...

— Não é? Nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo. Então, não se pode dizer que tenhamos nos apressado.

— E por que vocês resolveram se casar agora?

Lily olhou para James e sorriu.

— É engraçado — disse, lentamente. — Um dia eu olhei para ele e soube que queria passar o resto da vida ao seu lado e que ser amigos não era mais suficiente.

Sally sorriu.

— E James se sente da mesma forma?

— Ah, isso você vai ter de perguntar a ele.

Ela era muito convincente, pensou James, amargo. Assim, foi quase um alívio quando Aisling se mudou para uma cadeira perto dele e tirou-o daquele círculo.

— Eu queria lhe agradecer por ter aceito tudo tão bem — ela falou, discretamente. — Se quisesse, você poderia ter tornado as coisas muito difíceis para mim e para Bryn.

— Eu não teria motivos para isso — James aparteou, com sinceridade. Era difícil acreditar que aquela era a mulher com quem havia dormido e com quem planejara passar o resto da vida. — Afinal, nós continuamos trabalhando juntos — comentou ele. — E eu quero que nos concentremos em ganhar esse contrato. Não é só o seu trabalho que depende disso.

Aisling pareceu um pouco assombrada com aquela atitude tão racional. Certamente, achara que ele fosse estar arrasado com a rejeição.

— Quero que saiba que eu nunca pretendi magoá-lo...

— Não se preocupe — disse James friamente. — Fico satisfeito por você estar feliz.

— Estou. E espero que você também fique.

Sem querer, James olhou para Lily, profundamente envolvida na sua conversa com Sally, parecendo ter se esquecido dele. Aisling seguiu seu olhar.

— Teria sido um terrível engano se nos casássemos, James. Lily estaria sempre entre nós.

— Lily não é assim — protestou ele, furioso.

— Talvez não. Mas teria ficado entre nós do mesmo jeito — Aisling teimou. — Eu nem fiquei surpresa quando você me contou que a traria em meu lugar. Eu sempre achei que você estava muito mais apaixonado por ela do que queria admitir.

Foi como se James tivesse levado um soco no estômago.

— Pare de falar bobagens! Lily e eu somos apenas bons amigos. Sempre fomos e sempre seremos. Você nos viu juntos, Aisling. Sabe que não há mais nada entre nós.

Aisling sorriu e se levantou.

— Não mesmo?

James olhou-a se afastar. Apaixonado? Por Lily? Não, não poderia estar. Aisling não sabia o que estava dizendo. Ele amava Lily como amava sua irmã.

Exceto que não sabia quando a sua irmã entrava na sala só de sentir o seu perfume. E nem conseguia fechar os olhos e visualizar sua irmã nos mínimos detalhes. E, por mais que gostasse dela, nunca se sentira melhor só por saber que sua irmã estava por perto. Como se sentia com Lily.

Oh, não! Estava apaixonado por ela!

— O que Aisling queria? — perguntou Lily, aproximando-se e interrompendo os pensamentos de James.

— Ela só...

Só queria arrasar a vida dele. Atirar todas as suas certezas pela janela.

— Ela só queria me agradecer — disse ele.

— Pelo quê?

— Por entender o que ela sentia por Bryn. Ela disse que era grata.

— E deve ser mesmo — disparou Lily, lembrando-se do anel de esmeralda que Aisling continuava ostentando. Pelo menos, ela tivera a decência de passá-lo para a outra mão.

— Ela disse mais alguma coisa? — pressionou Lily, lembrando-se de como James parecera chocado quando Aisling se afastara.

— Só que achava que o nosso casamento teria sido um erro terrível.

— Ela diria mesmo isso, não é? Pois acredite: ela não é a única que pensa assim — Lily disparou. — Eu estava justamente conversando com Sally. Ela disse que trabalhou com você algumas vezes e que gosta muito de você, mas que nunca gostou de Aisling quando ela trabalhou na CBC. Ela me disse que ouviu boatos de que vocês dois estavam juntos e que ficou feliz por saber que não era verdade.

— E o que você disse? — Foi a vez de Lily hesitar.

— Bem, eu achei que era melhor ela achar que havia sido um mal-entendido. Assim, disse que você era meu e que sempre havia sido.

Lily riu para mostrar que estava brincando, mas então cometeu o erro de olhar novamente nos olhos dele. A expressão de desespero que viu quase fez seu coração parar de bater. Ela nunca vira James daquele jeito.

— Você está bem?

— Estou. — Ele meneou a cabeça como que para clarear as ideias. — Foi só uma coisa que Aisling disse... — James calou-se, incapaz de continuar.

— Eu sinto muito — disse ela, arrependida por não ter sido mais sensível.

— Não é sua culpa — tranquilizou-a, com a mesma expressão estranha.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, James — Lily falou, penalizada.

— Será?

**- J&L - **

O hotel ficava na beira de uma encosta coberta de vegetação abundante, debruçado para uma praia de areia branca, banha da pelo oceano Indico. As árvores eram de um verde-claro magnífico e o mar, incrivelmente azul. Lily mal podia acreditar em seus olhos. Depois de sair de Londres em pleno mês de novembro, era até difícil de acreditar.

O ônibus vindo do aeroporto deixou-os em um lobby fresco, decorado com móveis tropicais de madeira clara, aberto de ambos os lados para receber a brisa do mar. Foram recebidos por uma representante da CBC que se apresentou como Cassandra o que fez uma chamada informal para ver se estavam todos lá.

— James Potter... — chamou ela, fazendo uma marca na lista. — Potter, Potter. Ah, aí estão vocês. Esta é a sua mulher? — perguntou ela, sorrindo para Lily.

— Minha noiva — James apresentou, breve. — Lily Evans.

Cassandra baixou os olhos para o anel de Lily.

— Que lindo! — disse, estendendo o próprio anel para Lily ver. — Eu vou me casar no ano que vem. Precisamos combinar de trocar endereços de noivas!

Não havia nada que Lily quisesse fazer menos, mas sorriu, educada.

— Nós ainda não estamos pensando em casamento. Mal acabamos de ficar noivos.

— Ah, mas eu vou lhe dar muitas ideias — prometeu Cassandra. — Também tenho umas revistas. Você poderá olhá-las na praia.

O que Lily poderia dizer? Que não ia precisar de revistas de noivas?

— Seria ótimo — agradeceu.

— Vocês vão adorar o quarto — disse Cassandra, animada. — É tão romântico!

Era mesmo, ou seria, sob circunstâncias diferentes. Se James não estivesse sofrendo por Aisling, por exemplo, pensou Lily. Os móveis eram de madeira clara, os estofados, de algodão macio e havia portas corrediças que davam para uma varanda e de lá, para a praia.

Mas a primeira coisa que ela reparou foi na grande cama, com pequenos buquês de flores tropicais enfeitando os travesseiros.

— Que coisa maravilhosa, James! Parece que estou sonhando.

— Ele não respondeu e quando Lily olhou-o, viu a mesma expressão preocupada em seu rosto.

Aisling. Ele estava sofrendo, pensou.

Determinada a tornar as coisas mais leves para ele, Lily sentou-se na imensa cama e deu um tapinha, convidando-o. James sentou-se ao lado dela em silêncio e pegou um folheto que havia na cabeceira. Aquilo ia ser mais difícil que ela pensava, concluiu Lily, olhando os ombros fortes dele.

Devia ter cochilado porque quando acordou, estava com a cabeça recostada no ombro dele. James, por seu lado, estava acordado e tenso, com os olhos fixos na parede oposta e os lábios contraídos.

O que quer que Aisling tivesse dito, o tocara fundo. Teria que dar tempo para ele lidar com a perda. Só não sabia como iria dormir ao lado dele aquela noite. Ela suspirou. Lidaria com o problema quando chegasse a hora. Não adiantava ficar desejando que ele quisesse estar com ela, ou imaginando como seria se fossem amantes e que cairiam na cama, se beijando, assim que a porta fosse fechada, despindo-se e fazendo amor ao som do oceano que banhava a praia, abaixo da varanda.

Por enquanto, era melhor deixá-lo em paz.

* * *

**Thaty** Noivos antes do primeiro beijo hahah só eles mesmo! Beijos, até mais (;


	7. Capítulo Sete

**Capítulo Sete**

James mal olhara para a cama. Ele havia aberto as portas corrediças, estava olhando o mar por entre os coqueiros e algo na posição de seus ombros trouxe um aperto à garganta de Lily. Ela não aguentava vê-lo tão infeliz. Em silêncio, foi até ele e os dois ficaram olhando a paisagem.

— É bonito, não? — perguntou ela, finalmente. — Quer ir nadar um pouco?

— Agora não. Acho que prefiro um banho de chuveiro.

— Está bem — ela falou, desapontada. — Acho que eu vou. — Era quase como se James a estivesse evitando deliberadamente. Enquanto colocava o biquíni e passava filtro solar, Lily disse a si mesma que era besteira ficar magoada.

Pela primeira vez na vida, sentiu-se intensamente consciente do próprio corpo. James já a vira de biquíni dezenas de vezes e no passado, ela não teria hesitado nem por um minuto em passar por ele a caminho da praia.

Mas aquilo era antes e agora tudo parecia diferente. Lily vasculhou a mala até achar uma saída de praia e amarrou-a firmemente em volta do busto antes de voltar para a varanda.

— Então, até mais tarde — disse, o mais casualmente que pode.

— Está bem. — A voz de James estava tensa. Ele ficou observando-a desaparecer pela areia branca por entre os coqueiros e reaparecer alguns momentos depois em uma clareira, mais adiante. Ela havia soltado a canga e caminhava só de biquíni rumo ao mar.

James baixou os olhos para as próprias mãos. Estavam tremendo. Como sobreviveria àquela semana?

Era tudo culpa de Aisling. Se ela tivesse ficado de boca fechada, ele teria seguido em frente como sempre fizera, confuso e incomodado com a intensidade da nova percepção física que desenvolvera por Lily, mas capaz de dizer a si mesmo que só estava aborrecido com a rejeição de Aisling e impedido de raciocinar direito.

Agora, não podia mais fazer isso. Estava tudo claro. Era evidente que estava apaixonado por Lily e que talvez sempre tivesse estado. Enquanto conseguira convencer a si mesmo de que a amava como amiga, tudo havia ficado bem, mas agora que a verdade fora exposta, não havia mais como negar: não era só amor que sentia por Lily. Ele precisava dela, a desejava, suas mãos tremiam para tocá-la, tomá-la e fazê-la sua.

Só que James não podia se permitir sequer pensar no assunto. Lily havia deixado muito claro que estava ali para apoiá-lo como amiga. Não era certo tirar vantagem dela, especialmente sabendo o que ela ainda sentia por Amos.

E mesmo que pudesse dizer que a amava, que motivos Lily teria para acreditar? Ela o julgaria volúvel por ser capaz de estar noivo de uma mulher na sexta-feira e apaixonado por outra na segunda. Se Aisling não tivesse concluído que seu amor por Bryn era forte demais para resistir, James teria se casado com ela.

Ou não? O noivado de ambos sempre tivera um quê de ir realidade. Quando Aisling sugerira que se casassem, a ideia fizera todo sentido. Agora, James estava vendo que tudo não passara de um ato de desespero de Aisling para tentar superar Bryn, mas a forma como as coisas haviam saído de controle era alarmante. James não guardava ressentimentos. Estava satisfeito pelas coisas terem vindo à tona antes que fosse tarde demais.

E agora ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser em Lily, na forma como ela sorria e andava, no calor suave do seu corpo, na textura suave da pele, no brilho dos sedosos cabelos ruivos, na vivacidade dos olhos, na risada contagiante e no aroma que enchia o ar mesmo depois que ela havia saído.

James precisara de muita força de vontade para não passar o braço em torno dela quando Lily dormira no avião e sofrera ainda mais para ficar ali e deixá-la passar por ele naquela canga sugestiva que implorava para ser aberta. Ela a beijaria e a puxaria de volta para o quarto e para a cama fresca e convidativa.

E naquela noite, teria que se deitar ali com ela e fingir que Lily era apenas uma amiga. Como faria aquilo?

O contrato. James disse a si mesmo para concentrar a atenção naquilo. Estava ali para trabalhar e era o que faria. Se concentrasse bastante em ganhar o contrato, talvez conseguisse domar os próprios pensamentos. Pararia de pensar em deitar ao lado de Lily à noite e em como seria tocá-la, e começaria a se lembrar que ela era apenas uma amiga querida que só estava ali porque sentia pena dele.

Talvez.

Mais tarde, quando Lily o encontrou, James estava sentado no bar com Aisling, com dezenas de papéis espalhados sobre a mesa. Assim que percebera que estava parado, esperando por Lily como um bobo, James se obrigara a sair, e acabara encon trando com Aisling. Como ela também estava sozinha, aproveitaram a oportunidade para repassar a estratégia para a semana e decidir as principais ações a serem tomadas e quais executivos mereciam ser abordados diretamente.

James estava se sentindo melhor. Tomar um banho e voltar ao trabalho eram exatamente o que precisava. Felizmente, Aisling também era bastante objetiva e em pouco tempo os dois haviam retomado uma excelente relação profissional. Na verdade, já estava difícil lembrar-se de que já haviam tido algum outro tipo de relação.

Satisfeito, James começava a se sentir confiante quando Lily entrou, descalça, no bar. Ela havia amarrado a canga na cintura e os cabelos estavam molhados e colados nas costas por causa da água do mar. Como de hábito, ela havia feito um grupo de amigos na praia e todos entraram rindo no bar, sem repararem em James e Aisling num canto.

James não reconheceu nenhuma das pessoas que estavam com ela, mas reconheceu e ficou profundamente incomodado com as expressões de desejo no rosto dos homens ao olharem-na. Era bom que Lily fosse ao quarto e vestisse algo mais composto o quanto antes.

— Desculpe — disse ele a Aisling. — O que você estava dizendo?

James tentou retomar o trabalho, mas era difícil se concentrar enquanto os outros se divertiam tanto. Depois que todos pegaram seus drinques, foram para uma mesa na sombra, com vista para a praia. Só naquele momento, Lily avistou James e Aisling.

Ela parou, murmurou alguma coisa aos novos amigos e caminhou na direção do casal.

— Onde está Bryn? — perguntou, friamente.

— Dormindo — respondeu Aisling. — Ele está habituado a viajar na classe executiva, de forma que não conseguiu descansar no assento da classe econômica.

— Que horror para ele — ironizou Lily, que nunca havia estado na classe executiva mas que, mesmo assim, achara os assentos bastante confortáveis. — Se é tão terrível assim, por que vocês não fizeram um _upgrade_?

— Um dos objetivos desta semana é estimular o espírito de equipe — comentou Aisling, com uma doçura igualmente forçada. — Certamente, Bryn acha que, como um dos principais executivos da empresa, não ficaria bem se não viajasse com o resto do grupo.

Lily não ficou nem um pouco impressionada com o sacrifício de Bryn e desviou os olhos para James.

— Parece que vocês estão trabalhando. Eu não vou interrompê-los — concluiu, virando-se para sair. — Até mais tarde.

James seguiu-a com os olhos enquanto ela levava o copo até a mesa baixa de centro e se reunia aos outros nos sofás de _rattan_. Assim que viram Lily se aproximar, dois dos homens se levantaram para deixar espaço entre eles no sofá.

Eles provavelmente mal acreditavam na própria sorte, pensou James, amargo. Um deles era careca e o outro tinha uma barriga pronunciada. Aqueles homens não deveriam estar todos acompanhados de suas mulheres?

Naquele momento, Aisling suspirou.

— Por que você simplesmente não diz a ela o que sente? — perguntou, resignada.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Olhe para você... Mal consegue tirar os olhos dela! — exclamou Aisling, meio exasperada. — Diga logo a ela que a ama!

— Eu não posso — retrucou James, como se as palavras tivessem sido arrancadas de dentro dele. — Ela está apaixonada por outra pessoa e, mesmo que não estivesse, eu não quero arriscar a nossa amizade. Aisling olhou-o, curiosa.

— Estranho — comentou. — Você passou a maior parte da sua carreira colocando-se em situações de risco. Eu também não pensei que fosse um covarde emocional. Você estava disposto a se arriscar comigo, não?

— Não é a mesma coisa.

— Lily não vale o risco?

James olhou para a piscina, onde começava um animado jogo de polo aquático.

— Ela é importante demais para eu arriscar alguma coisa. Eu não quero perdê-la.

— Talvez ela sinta o mesmo por você — sugeriu Aisling. — Você já pensou nisso? Está na cara que ela não gosta nem um pouco de mim. Eu acho que ela tem ciúme.

— É que Lily é super protetora. Ela acha que você me machucou — confidenciou James. — Não. Ela me contou o que sente por Amos. Primeiro, precisa superar isso e eu preciso ajudá-la em vez de colocar a nossa amizade em risco quando ela mais precisa de mim.

Era hora de mudar de assunto. Determinado, James pegou um dos papéis na sua frente.

— Vamos repassar este último ponto outra vez...

Mas era impossível se concentrar com toda a alegria que vinha da mesa de Lily e não muito tempo depois, James desistiu. Aisling também estava distraída e toda vez que ele ouvia a risada de Lily, esquecia o que estava dizendo.

— Venha — ele chamou, reunindo os papéis com um suspiro. — Vamos nos reunir aos outros.

James pegou uma bebida para Aisling no bar e foram para a mesa. Lá, James viu que um dos homens estava com a coxa próxima demais da perna de Lily. Incomodado, James encarou-o com firmeza até o homem se levantar e oferecer seu lugar ao lado dela.

— Obrigado — James agradeceu, espremendo-se ao lado dela. No momento seguinte, se arrependeu. O corpo dela estava tentadoramente quente e próximo. Ela estava corada por causa do sol e James viu o sal dá água seco em suas costas.

A canga cobria suas pernas, mas o torso e os braços estavam nus. Ao lado de James, que vestia calça jeans e camisa de manga curta, ela parecia sensual, exótica e praticamente nua.

Lily estava inclinada para a frente com o rosto animado e um sorriso tentador e James percebeu que suas mãos haviam voltado a tremer. Queria que todos desaparecessem, que os deixassem a sós para que ele pudesse deitá-la e fazer amor com ela ali mesmo.

— Olá para todos! Desculpe, James, eu assustei você? — Cassandra deu um tapinha no ombro de James, divertida por tê-lo feito saltar. — Todos estão se divertindo? Que bom que eu encontrei alguns de você juntos — prosseguiu ela, olhando vaga mente para a prancheta e sem esperar respostas. — Preciso avisar aos instrutores de mergulho quantos querem se inscrever no curso. Para quem estiver interessado, começa amanhã logo pela manhã. Se alguém quiser, eu também posso providenciar caça submarina e durante a semana programaremos passeios de barco para as ilhas.

Cassandra fez uma pausa para respirar e olhou para todos, ansiosa.

— E então? Quem quer mergulhar?

— Eu não — disse Lily, com firmeza. — Me contento em aproveitar a praia na companhia de um bom livro.

Cassandra piscou.

— Eu vou trazer mais umas revistas para você amanhã. E quanto ao resto de vocês?

— Eu sei que Bryn adora caça submarina — disse Aisling. — Mas eu gostaria de aprender a mergulhar.

— Ótimo! — Cassandra, entusiasmada, anotou o nome de Aisling. — Alguém mais?

James hesitou. Naquele momento, Lily inclinou-se para pegar a bebida e ao sentir à pele nua e delicada tocando na sua, James tomou uma decisão abrupta. Quanto mais longe ficasse dela, melhor.

— Eu também vou mergulhar — ele avisou Cassandra. Lily virou-se para encará-lo.

— Mas você já sabe mergulhar! — protestou. — Não precisa fazer um curso.

— Faz tempo que eu não mergulho — defendeu-se ele. — Vai ser bom recapitular.

— Certo. Eu já tenho James e Aisling — disse Cassandra. — Mais algum interessado?

A maioria dos outros optou por relaxar na praia, com Lily, em vez de se matricular numa atividade intensa.

— Eu já me exercito bastante em casa, cuidando das crianças — disse uma mãe exausta.

— Então, serão apenas James e Aisling no mergulho — concluiu Cassandra. — Vamos ver se encontramos mais pessoas para que você e Bryn não tenham que se preocupar, Lily — acrescentou ela, com uma risada extremamente irritante.

— Eu não estou preocupada — mentiu Lily que, na verdade, estava furiosa com James. Por que ele não facilitava as coisas para si, mantendo-se longe da tentação? Se queria bancar o bobo, seguindo os passos de Aisling, quando estava claro para todos que ela estava louca por Bryn, era problema dele, mas James devia ao menos pensar em como aquilo seria do ponto de vista de Lily.

— Eu devo dizer que admiro a independência de vocês — comentou uma das novas amigas de praia de Lily. — Quando eu fiquei noiva, passava o tempo todo atrás do meu marido, fazendo as coisas que ele gostava e não as que eu gostava, só de medo do que ele poderia fazer se eu não estivesse por perto.

— Ah, eu nunca penso nisso! — Lily colocou uma mão possessiva no joelho de James, o que parecera uma coisa perfeita mente normal a fazer, até senti-lo se contrair. Mortificada, ela recolheu a mão. Por que ele não gritava bem alto que não gostava que ela o tocasse?

Assim era difícil, pensou Lily. Estava tentando desempenhar um papel ali, mesmo que James não fizesse a menor ideia de como uma noiva se comportava. Determinada, ela colocou a mão na perna musculosa novamente.

— Eu sei que James jamais seria infiel — disse ela aos outros.

— Não é, fofinho?

James odiaria ser chamado de fofinho. Era bem feito, pensou Lily. Se ele simplesmente relaxasse e se comportasse naturalmente, em vez de se contrair ao menor toque, talvez ela não precisasse recorrer aos apelidos carinhosos.

— Não — respondeu ele numa voz que soou estranhamente rouca. — Nunca.

Bem, aquilo era um pouco melhor, pensou Lily. Cassandra havia deixado a prancheta na mesa de centro e se acomodara no sofá da frente.

— Você teve chance de dar uma olhada naquela revista que eu lhe dei na praia, Lily? — perguntou ela inclinando-se.

— Vi, sim. Muito interessante. — Na verdade, Lily ficara bastante constrangida ao ser flagrada com um exemplar da revista Noiva que Cassandra insistira em lhe dar. Lily sempre acreditara que não dava sorte olhar uma revista daquelas a não ser que houvesse planos concretos de casamento, mas já que tinha uma boa desculpa...

— Eu achei umas ideias ótimas nela — respondeu, olhando James pelos olhos semicerrados. Sua mão continuava na coxa dele e, evidentemente, o estava deixando tenso. — Eu andei pensando se não deveríamos fazer um casamento temático — disse ela. — Sabe, como as Mil e Uma Noite, ou algo assim. Poderíamos decorar o altar como uma tenda árabe, com tapetes e lamparinas de latão, e eu poderia usar muitos véus. James se vestiria de xeque. O que você acha, James?

— Nem morto — disse ele. Lily fingiu fazer bico.

— Ah, eu pensei que seria divertido trazer à tona o nosso lado pouco convencional — brincou ela. — E seria apropriado também. Você já passou muito tempo em desertos.

— Eu também passei muito tempo na Inglaterra — comentou James, e Lily ficou secretamente aliviada ao ouvir a resposta arisca dele. — Eu prefiro ficar com o meu lado convencional, obrigado. O máximo que eu ousarei será uma cerimônia matutina.

A ideia de James em um terno claro provocou nela uma pontada. Imaginou-o na igreja local, onde os futuros sogros viviam, esperando por Lily... e ela estaria usando um vestido maravilhoso, escolhido diretamente da revista de Cassandra.

Quando voltou a si, Lily percebeu que Cassandra estava explicando os detalhes do seu casamento tradicional.

— Mas o tema geral será o mar. As daminhas de honra e os pajens vão estar vestidos de marinheiros, haverá conchas nas mesas, e até os cartões para indicar os lugares de cada um serão decorados com estrelas do mar.

— Uau! — exclamou Lily. Era evidente que pôr trás da aparência falante de Cassandra havia uma planejadora de casamentos e tanto. — Quando será o casamento?

— Só no ano que vem. E o de vocês?

Do jeito que as coisas vão, nunca. Mas era melhor se ater ao seu papel, pensou Lily, aninhando-se a James e beijando-o no rosto.

— Se depender de nós, quanto antes, melhor, não é, James?

— É — disse ele abruptamente. Então, acabou com a pouca credibilidade conquistada no papel de noivo ao praticamente derrubar Lily do sofá quando se levantou. — Está ficando tarde. É melhor eu ir e me aprontar para a recepção desta noite.

Aisling também se levantou.

— É melhor eu ir também e acordar Bryn.

Certo. E por que os dois não anunciavam logo ao mundo que queriam uma desculpa para passarem mais alguns minutos sozinhos?

Lily, que já estava se sentindo humilhada pela rejeição brusca de James, olhou-o com raiva. Ele não só deixara de estender a mão para ajudá-la a levantar, como não a incluíra em sua decisão de entrar e se trocar. Mas estava muito enganado se achava que Lily ficaria ali, calmamente, enquanto ele ia rastejando atrás de Aisling. Os dois já haviam ficado tempo suficiente juntos trabalhando no bar.

Lily contraiu os lábios e esvaziou o copo. Estava ali como noiva de James e era como esperava ser tratada.

— Eu vou com você — avisou ela. — Quero tomar um banho antes do jantar.

Foi com prazer quase infantil que ela obrigou-o a segurar sua mão quando saíram do bar na companhia de Aisling, mas no momento em que saíram da vista dos outros, James soltou-a abruptamente. Deprimida, Lily abraçou o próprio corpo para ter algo o que fazer com as mãos.

Deixaram Aisling na porta do quarto dela e caminharam juntos num silêncio tenso. O sol estava se pondo no horizonte, tingindo o céu de tons de rosa e laranja, e havia certa expectativa no ar. Até o oceano parecia ter se aquietado para esperar a noite que se insinuava.

Era um desperdício sentir-se mal em um lugar maravilhoso como aquele, pensou Lily. Mesmo que ela e James voltassem a ser apenas bons amigos, seria melhor que aquilo. Precisavam relaxar e conversar.

— Vamos dar um passeio pela praia? — sugeriu ela, imaginando que nem mesmo James resistiria ao apelo do pôr-do-sol em uma praia tropical.

Mas, aparentemente, estava enganada.

— Eu pensei que você quisesse tomar banho — ele comentou.

— Eu quero, mas não estou com pressa.

— Você deveria ter ficado no bar com os outros — disse ele, exasperado. — Parecia que estava se divertindo.

Lily estava perdendo a paciência rapidamente.

— Eu teria ficado — respondeu ela, irritada. — Mas não me esqueci de que, teoricamente, estou aqui como sua noiva e nenhuma noiva que se preze ficaria feliz deixando o noivo passear ao pôr-do-sol com outra mulher.

James olhou-a, exasperado.

— Nós não estávamos indo a lugar algum. Aisling voltou para o quarto dela e você sabe disso.

— Eu posso saber, mas talvez os outros não saibam. As pessoas já estão comentando a quantidade de tempo que você passa com ela e nós só chegamos há poucas horas.

Naquele momento, os dois chegaram ao quarto e James pegou a chave no bolso da camisa.

— Basta você dizer que Aisling e eu trabalhamos juntos — sugeriu ele, impaciente, enquanto abria a porta.

— Será preciso mais que isso para fazer com que parem de comentar — Lily afirmou, entrando no quarto. — Acho que estão começando a perguntar-se quem é realmente a sua noiva. Porque você certamente não está querendo passar tempo algum comigo!

— Pelo amor de Deus, Lily. Você mesma disse que chegamos há poucas horas.

— Escute aqui — disse ela, abrindo a canga, aborrecida de mais para preocupar-se com o próprio corpo e com a presença dele. — Eu só estou dizendo que você não é um noivo muito convincente. — Apesar do esforço, Lily não conseguiu esconder a mágoa da voz. — Você se contrai quando eu o toco, se apresenta na mesma hora quando tem a chance de passar seu tempo com outra mulher e não parece querer fazer nada comigo. Não faz sentido eu estar aqui se você vai ficar me tratando desse jeito! — Os dois se encararam por um longo tempo até que James bufou alto e passou a mão pelos cabelos, num gesto de cansaço.

— Eu sinto muito, Lily. — James suspirou. — Você tem razão. É que eu não sou bom em fingir.

A irritação de Lily evaporou quando ela viu a expressão de derrota no rosto dele. A incapacidade de James de afastar-se de Aisling podia feri-la, mas ela sabia exatamente como ele se sentia, não?

— Não. A culpa é minha... Eu sei que é uma situação difícil para você, James. É fácil dizer que você deveria seguir com a sua vida e que não há por que se torturar ficando com a pessoa que você ama, se sabe que ela não o ama e que você não pode tê-la. Mas quando a gente ama alguém de verdade, é difícil desistir.

Lily hesitou. Queria abraçá-lo, mas não confiaria em si mesma se o fizesse.

— Eu entendo, James.

— É. Parece que entende — disse ele, com pesar.

— Espero que essa semana não seja muito difícil para você — Lily comentou. Ela havia jogado a canga sobre uma cadeira e estava só de biquíni, procurando uma escova de cabelos na mala.

James olhou-a corada, linda e praticamente nua no quarto, com a cama de casal entre os dois.

— Acho que vai ser... Muito mais difícil do que eu imaginava. — Lily sentou-se na beirada da cama e jogou os cabelos para a frente para escová-los vigorosamente. Apesar de todas as loções e poções caríssimas que comprara a peso de ouro, que garantiam que seus cabelos seriam uma chuva de rubi brilhante e sedosa, eles agora não passavam de uma massa salgada e embaraçada.

— Eu acho que você não deve desistir — ela começou a falar, orgulhosa da firmeza da própria voz. — Quero dizer, é óbvio que Aisling ainda gosta muito de você. Ela pode estar envolvida por Bryn, mas ele é um grande boboca. Eu falei com ele apenas por alguns minutos, mas foi o bastante para perceber que ele é profundamente irritante. E você viu como ele estava se gabando no aeroporto? Eu não ficaria surpresa se, após uma se mana na companhia dele, Aisling caísse em si e o mandasse de volta para a esposa, que provavelmente também está aliviada por ter se livrado dele!

Confiante de estar novamente arrumada, Lily se empertigou e jogou os cabelos sobre os ombros.

— Quando isso acontecer, é bem provável que ela volte para você — disse ela a James, que estava em pé, admirando o céu que escurecia, com as mãos nos bolsos e os ombros ligeiramente curvados.

— Então, eu só preciso ser paciente?

— Se for o que você quer. — Ele se virou abruptamente.

— E quanto a você, Lily? Eu não tenho sido uma companhia muito boa até aqui. Sinto muito.

— Não se preocupe. Eu entendo. — Ela levantou-se sorrindo e começou a desfazer a mala. —Além disso, estou me divertindo muito. A maioria das pessoas parece excelente e eu estou hospedada de graça, em um hotel maravilhoso, tenho uma semana inteira pela frente para tomar sol e ler. O que mais eu poderia desejar?

— Amos? — sugeriu James.

Lily parou, petrificada, por um momento, até conseguir voltar a pendurar as roupas no armário. Era uma boa desculpa para ficar de costas para ele e impedi-lo de ver sua expressão.

— Nem sempre podemos ter tudo o que queremos — disse ela. — Às vezes, temos que tirar o melhor proveito do que está ao nosso alcance.

Naquela noite, deitado sem dormir ao lado dela, James pensou no que ela havia dito. A luz da lua penetrava no quarto por uma abertura das cortinas e banhava Lily, deitada de costas, com o rosto voltado para a janela e os cabelos espalhados sobre o travesseiro. A luz acinzentada iluminava a curva dos ombros e o canto da boca de Lily, lançando uma luz suave pela face e pintando os cabelos ruivos de cinza, para morrer no travesseiro e na parede.

Será que aquele era o único jeito que tinha de observá-la, pensou James, em desespero? Quando ela estava dormindo?

Ela estivera maravilhosa mais cedo, na recepção de boas-vindas da CBC, mas James não pudera olhar para ela como queria. Havia muitas outras pessoas por perto, diversas buscando a atenção dela e outras tantas no caminho, separando-os. Lily escolhera um vestido vermelho sem mangas e outro par de sandálias absurdamente frágeis. James não entendia muito de roupas, mas percebeu que o traje fizera Lily brilhar e ser o centro das atenções. Entre todos os convidados vestidos em cores de tons pastel, ela se destacava como uma chama.

Dividido entre o orgulho e o ciúme, James a vira encantar todos os presentes. Aparentemente, não havia problema se ela o ignorasse, pensara James, amargo, lembrando-se das queixas que Lily havia feito poucas horas antes.

Mas era difícil não admirá-la. Ela estava com aquelas pessoas há menos de vinte e quatro horas e já parecia conhecer todo mundo e, voluntariamente ou não, já conseguira aproximar-se de diversas pessoas-chave que tomariam a decisão sobre dar ou não o contrato mundial a James. Todos não paravam de ir até James para comentar como ela era linda, simpática e divertida.

Como se ele não soubesse.

Ele deveria estar orgulhoso. E grato. Deveria tê-la estimulado. James sabia disso tudo, mas só o que queria era abrir caminho entre os homens que a cercavam, pegá-la pela cintura e levá-la para o quarto. Em vez disso, tinha que sorrir e agradecer. De fato, Lily era uma pessoa excepcional.

O jantar depois do coquetel também foi um suplício e em seguida todos foram para o bar, continuar a confraternização. James descobriu-se ansiando pelo momento em que teria Lily só para si, mas quando eles finalmente se despediram para voltarem para o quarto, foi ainda pior.

Em outras épocas, eles teriam rido e comparado suas impressões sobre quem haviam conhecido e Lily teria feito uma crítica extensa sobre as roupas das outras mulheres. Naquele momento, qualquer tentativa de conversa acabara ficando suspensa no ar e o único ruído que quebrava o silêncio era o dos zumbidos dos insetos tropicais.

Os dois estavam determinados a ir para a cama. James vestira a calça de um pijama velho e Lily vestira uma camisola que evidentemente escolhera pela falta de detalhes sedutores, mas cuja simplicidade apenas realçava o tom corado da sua pele e escondia as curvas do corpo bem-feito.

James esperara na varanda, ouvindo os insetos, o murmúrio do mar e tentando não pensar em tirar a camisola de Lily enquanto ela passava o que pareciam ser horas no banheiro. Ele só precisara de alguns minutos e quando saíra, a encontrara deitada, com o lençol puxado até o queixo.

— Você está com frio? — perguntara James.

— Não. Estou bem.

Decidido, James cerrara o maxilar, puxara o lençol do seu lado e se deitara. Poderia passar a noite toda ali, sem nem tocá-la, mas estava loucamente consciente da proximidade dela.

— Posso apagar a luz? — ele pediu, numa voz que nem parecia sua.

— Sim, por favor.

No momento seguinte, o quarto mergulhara na escuridão e apenas o ruído do ar condicionado quebrava o silêncio.

— Isso é estranho — disse James, pigarreando.

— Eu sei. — Lily parecia grata por ele ter quebrado o silêncio. — Ainda bem que somos tão bons amigos, não é? Imagine como foi para Marlene e Sirius. Eles acabaram dividindo a cama com pessoas que nem conheciam. Deve ter sido muito mais esquisito.

James pensou que certamente não havia sido pior do que ele estava achando naquele momento, deitado ao lado de Lily e sabendo que, o que quer que fizesse, não poderia tocá-la.

— Nós temos sorte — concordara ele.

* * *

**LaahB **Fico feliz que você esteja gostando tanto! :) Não demorei muito, demorei? rs **Nina cminor** Muuuito obrigada! (: Que bom que está se divertindo, porque a confusão só vai aumentar hahah Estou tentando não demorar muito entre os capítulos porque sei beeem como é esperar, aiai. Até mais!


	8. Capítulo Oito

**Capítulo Oito**

James esperava que com o passar da semana as coisas fossem ficando mais fáceis, mas isso não aconteceu. Os dias não eram tão ruins. Ele passava a maior parte do tempo mergulhando e de noite tinha cuidado para não ficar sozinho com Lily. O que não chegava a ser um problema, já que ela era sempre o centro das atenções.

Isso significava que ele só precisava lidar com as noites. James disse a si mesmo para tratá-las como um teste de resistência como tantos outros aos quais já sobrevivera.

Era claro que podia.

Aisling era uma excelente desculpa para encobrir seus sentimentos por Lily. Por isso, James ficava o mais perto dela que podia. Não era difícil. Bryn revelara-se quase obsessivo por pesca oceânica e enquanto Aisling e James mergulhavam, ele passava o dia inteiro em um barco, com um anzol na mão, à espera do maior peixe do mundo. De noite, Bryn gostava de reviver suas experiências minuto a minuto, contando-as em detalhes para quem se dispusesse a ouvi-las.

James percebeu que às vezes Aisling ficava meio amuada e que muitas vezes procurava ficar na mesa em que ele e Lily estavam, em vez de ficar sozinha com Bryn. Ao vê-la, James começou a se perguntar se a teoria de Lily estava correta e o romance de Aisling já começava a apresentar sinais de cansaço.

— Eu lhe disse. — Lily foi quase rude quando ele mencionou o assunto. — Você deve estar se sentindo feliz.

Feliz? James ficou confuso por um momento antes de se lembrar que, para Lily, ele ainda estava apaixonado por Aisling.

— Ah, sim... estou — mentiu ele.

— É evidente que todas essas horas que você tem passado mergulhando com Aisling têm compensado — disse Lily com um sorriso forçado. — Eu fico feliz por você.

— Você não parece muito feliz.

— Bem... é difícil ficar feliz sendo deixada todos os dias na praia, enquanto você vai mergulhar com Aisling — disparou ela.

James olhou-a, surpreso.

— Você disse que não queria ir mergulhar — lembrou ele. — Que estava se divertindo na praia.

— Não é muito divertido ser alvo de pena para todos que estão na praia!

Ele franziu o cenho.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Você sabe o que quero dizer, James! — gritou Lily, com raiva. — Eu sei que quer ficar com Aisling. Por mim, tudo bem, mas você precisa pensar em como é frustrante ficar esquecida aqui o dia todo. Todos acham que estamos prestes a terminar.

— O quê?

— É claro que sim! Eles só veem você com Aisling, nunca comigo. Nós nunca fazemos nada juntos.

Lily ficou espantada ao ver como estava próxima das lágrimas. Vinha tentando com todo afinco não se incomodar quando James saía com Aisling todos os dias. Percebera até a impaciência crescente de Aisling com Bryn.

A qualquer momento, Aisling perceberia que saíra perdendo com a troca. E com James tão disponível e ansioso para voltar para ela, Aisling logo diria alguma coisa a ele e então, o que aconteceria com Lily? Teria de fingir que ficara feliz por James, mas não sabia se aguentaria.

Lily passava o dia com uma multidão e de noite ficava ostensivamente perto dele, desejando conseguir tocá-lo. Apesar de nunca estar sozinha, Lily nunca se sentira tão solitária. James era sempre educado, mas deixava claro o que sentia. E uma vez que ela o tocara por acidente, ele se contraíra e estremecera.

— Desculpe-me — murmurara ela, incrivelmente constrangida, e voltara para o seu lado da cama.

— O curso de mergulho termina amanhã — disse ele. — Talvez possamos fazer algo juntos na sexta?

Alguns dos outros participantes haviam alugado jipes e descoberto pequenas praias com excelentes restaurantes de frutos do mar.

— Tudo bem — respondeu Lily, tentando desesperadamente não parecer ansiosa demais, mas incapaz de disfarçar a vontade de passar algum tempo a sós com ele.

— Aisling disse que vai haver um passeio de barco para uma ilha desabitada amanhã — James falou. — Vai dar para mergulhar com snorkel. Se você quiser, nós poderemos ir.

Lily sentiu uma onda de decepção invadi-la. Parecia que ele não conseguia sequer imaginar um dia longe de Aisling. Lily ficou furiosa consigo mesma por aquele momento de euforia, mas se se recusasse a ir, ficaria parecendo uma menina mimada.

— Está bem — concordou, desanimada.

Apesar da decepção, Lily acordou animada na sexta-feira. James tomou café da manhã com ela e não havia sinal de Aisling. Talvez ela tivesse mudado de ideia, pensou Lily, esperançosa. Enquanto isso, o dia se estendia diante deles. Um dia inteiro com James. Talvez não ficassem sozinhos, mas pelo menos ele estaria lá. E para o que ela estava sentindo naquele momento, seria suficiente.

O dia amanhecera fantástico. O céu estava azul e sem nuvens, o mar, calmo e limpo e o sol da manhã brilhava por trás dos coqueiros, lançando sombras longas na areia branca. Parecia o paraíso, pensou Lily. Era impossível sentir-se deprimida em um lugar como aquele, em um dia como aquele.

Ao diabo com Aisling, pensou ela. Aproveitaria aquele dia, independentemente da presença dela.

Infelizmente, Aisling apareceu. Quando o resto do grupo chegou, ela estava esperando no pontão com Bryn, que obviamente havia sido convencido a abrir mão do dia matando peixes e já parecia arrependido.

Havia onze pessoas ao todo, incluindo Cassandra. Depois de passar a semana inteira organizando passeios e atividades para os demais, ela se sentia no direito de participar de um.

— Estão todos aqui?

Ela começou a contá-los e James fez uma careta para o barco.

— Nós vamos naquilo ali? — perguntou ele, interrompendo-a.

— Qual é o problema com ele?

— É muito aberto e muito baixo, e vai ficar ainda mais baixo depois que todos entrarmos.

Bryn adiantou-se para participar da polêmica.

— Qual é o problema?

— Eu só estou um pouco preocupado com a falta de proteção — disse James, aborrecido com a intromissão de Bryn.

— Ora, rapazes, é uma traineira perfeitamente apropriada para tomar sol!

— Eu não estava pensando no sol — interveio James, calmamente. — Estou pensando no que aconteceria se pegássemos um mar agitado.

— Que mar agitado? — zombou Bryn. — O mar está liso como sabão.

— Eu estou com um mau pressentimento sobre o tempo. — James estreitou os olhos para o horizonte, preocupado.

Bryn seguiu o olhar dele.

— É só uma corrente de calor — declarou. — Venha. Vamos.

— Só um minuto — disse James, em voz baixa, mas algo em seu tom fez Bryn parar onde estava. — Quem é o encarregado deste barco? — perguntou ele a Cassandra.

— O barco é de Arthur. Ele é muito responsável e já fez uma infinidade de viagens para nós. Como não pode vir hoje, ele mandou Bill em seu lugar — ela informou, apontando para um rapaz que esperava pacientemente. — Ele só tem treze anos, mas ajuda o pai no barco desde que começou a andar.

— Tenho certeza de que Bill sabe o que está fazendo — disse James, seco. — Eu só me sentiria mais seguro se houvesse coletes salva-vidas no barco.

— Ora, pare de ser rabugento — reclamou Bryn. — Não vamos precisar de salva-vidas em um dia como hoje!

— É. Pare de criar caso, James — pediu Aisling. — Se ficarmos aqui procurando salva-vidas, vai ficar tarde demais e não poderemos ir.

Todos concordaram com um murmúrio e James deu-se por vencido. Assim que entraram, o barco ficou ainda mais baixo e próximo da água. James não estava gostando nem um pouco, mas Lily, que não ouvira nada da conversa, já havia entrado. Apesar da vontade de pegá-la pelo braço e tirá-la de lá, James entrou no barco. Não a deixaria sozinha ali por nada.

Relutante, James soltou a corda para Bill e deu uma última olhada no horizonte. Talvez tivesse se enganado sobre o tempo.

E pela maior parte do dia, pareceu mesmo estar. As velas do barco ofereciam um pouco de sombra, mas mesmo assim, estava muito quente. Apesar do calor, estavam todos alegres. Aparentemente, haviam se dado conta de que estariam de volta às suas casas e ao inverno em poucos dias e que era melhor aproveitar os raios solares ao máximo. Só James manteve um olho atento ao horizonte, mas a mancha não se moveu.

Finalmente, ancoraram em um atol minúsculo, cercado por uma parede de coral. Debruçados na beirada do barco, todos espiaram e se maravilharam com os peixes multicoloridos que entravam e saíam dos corais.

— Está vendo? — disse Bryn com um grunhido. — Se tivéssemos ouvido James, ainda estaríamos procurando coletes salva-vidas e não teríamos visto isso.

Lily levantou-se abruptamente.

— Onde estão as máscaras e pés-de-pato? — perguntou, antes que alguma outra pessoa decidisse apoiar Bryn. — Não sei vocês, mas eu pretendo pôr um snorkel e cair na água para ver esses peixes de perto antes do almoço.

James desejou poder afastar a sensação de desastre iminente. Estava dividido entre acompanhar a mancha no horizonte, ou pular na água com Lily. Ela evidentemente estaria segura, mas as correntes marinhas eram traiçoeiras e poderia haver tubarões...

Com medo de deixá-la fora da sua vista, James pegou uma máscara e um snorkel e pulou na água logo depois dos outros. Lily só havia feito aquilo uma vez na vida, de forma que foi fácil alcançá-la e segui-la enquanto ela perambulava alegremente pelos corais, sem dar-se conta da presença dele até que James tocou-a no braço e apontou.

Lily virou-se e avistou uma imensa tartaruga marinha passar nadando. Encantada, tirou o snorkel e virou-se para James.

— Que coisa linda, James! É uma das coisas mais incríveis que já vi na vida! — Ela estava tão encantada que o incômodo de James começou a ceder. Lily estava feliz, disse a si mesmo. Tudo estava bem.

Determinado a não incomodá-la, James voltou para o barco algum tempo depois, sentou-se e ficou conversando com Bill até o grupo começar a voltar. Lily foi uma das últimas. Quando a viu subir a escada do barco, sentiu uma forte sensação de alívio, apesar de estar determinado a não se preocupar.

Ela jogou os pés-de-pato para dentro, subiu no barco e tirou a máscara. Seu rosto tinha uma marca vermelha e os cabelos estavam molhados e embaraçados, mas ela parecia sensacional, pensou James. Estava iluminada de felicidade e borbulhando de entusiasmo.

— Não foi maravilhoso? Eu mal pude acreditar naquelas cores! Como se chamam aqueles peixes amarelos com listras azuis? E vocês viram a tartaruga?

Todos estavam felizes e sorridentes, trocando comentários sobre o que tinham visto e elogiando o almoço que o hotel havia mandado.

— Eu estou faminta — disse Lily. — Vamos comer logo e daí poderemos mergulhar de novo mais tarde.

Ela atravessou a pilha de máscaras e pés-de-pato e aproximou-se de James para pegar o short e a blusa, mas quando chegou, outra pessoa subiu no barco fazendo-o oscilar. Lily perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu em cima de James.

James pegou-a instintivamente e, por um breve momento, segurou-a contra si. Ela ainda estava molhada e seu corpo parecia quente e úmido contra o peito dele. Incapaz de se conter, James abraçou-a e viu-se preso àqueles olhos verdes, com o coração aos saltos.

— Tudo bem? — perguntou ele, com a boca seca e abalado pelo desejo que sentia.

Lily assentiu ligeiramente e obrigou-se a sair dos braços dele antes que fizesse alguma tolice como passar as mãos pelos ombros dele e pelas costas largas e musculosas. Ficou chocada com o impacto provocado pelo choque das peles nuas e pela onda de excitação despertada pelo mais acidental dos toques.

A quem estava tentando enganar? Ela o desejava intensamente. Queria amá-lo ali mesmo, naquele momento, na frente de todos. Determinada, Lily engoliu em seco e concentrou-se em vestir as próprias roupas.

Enquanto isso, James tentava não pensar em como ela havia saído rápido dos seus braços. Será que Lily vira o desejo deslavado em seus olhos? Será que recuara por causa disso?

Decidido a não pensar nela, James voltou os olhos para o horizonte e sentiu um frio na espinha. A mancha havia se transformado em uma feia nuvem negra, avançando pelo céu azul.

Ele se levantou.

— Acho melhor irmos — anunciou.

Houve um coro de protestos. Todos queriam almoçar e ficar ali. James interrompeu-os.

— Olhem aquilo! — exclamou, apontando para o horizonte escurecido.

— Ah, mas está a quilômetros de distância!

— Está tão bom aqui.

— Nós temos de ir — disse James. — Agora mesmo. — A autoridade em seu tom de voz calou a todos. — Quem ainda não subiu? — perguntou.

— Bryn — disse Aisling. — Ele disse que queria dar uma olhada do outro lado.

— É melhor irmos buscá-lo. Ele disse para que lado iria?

Bill ligou o motor enquanto James içou a âncora e eles contornaram o atol, em busca do snorkel de Bryn. Àquela altura, todos já haviam percebido a urgência na voz de James e olhavam preocupados para a nuvem negra que se aproximava.

— Ali está ele!

Haviam perdido minutos preciosos até Lily avistar o snorkel se insinuando para fora da água, um pouco adiante.

Bill aproximou o barco de Bryn que, apesar de vê-los se aproximando, apenas acenou e continuou o seu passeio.

James suspirou.

— Eu vou buscá-lo.

Com um gesto preciso, ele mergulhou e nadou até Bryn. Estavam longe demais para que Lily ouvisse o que diziam, mas era evidente que James estava tendo dificuldade em convencer Bryn a voltar para o barco, apesar de apontar continuamente para a nuvem negra, cada vez mais ameaçadora.

Aisling assistia a tudo, ansiosa.

— Você não pode fazer nada? — pediu Lily. — Ele vai ouvi-la, não vai?

— Não se achar que estou tentando convencê-lo a fazer o que James quer. — Aisling olhou para Lily. — Bryn tem ciúme de James porque... bem, você sabe...

Sim, Lily sabia, mas não parecia ser uma boa hora para ciúme bobo.

Felizmente, naquele momento alguém gritou que os dois homens estavam voltando ao barco. Ninguém soube ao certo o que James havia dito a Bryn, mas pela expressão no rosto de Bryn, não fora nada muito agradável.

— Não sei para que esse exagero todo — reclamou ele a Aisling. — Essas nuvens não estão nem perto e, mesmo que estivessem, eu não tenho medo de uma chuvinha tropical! — Ele apontou com a cabeça o local onde James estava conversando com Bill. — O Kommandant parece estar insistindo em que voltemos, mas eu não entendo qual é o problema de ficarmos.

— Não há abrigo aqui — disse Lily.

Bryn apoiou a mão no mastro que prendia as velas.

— Isso basta para nos proteger da chuva. Talvez fiquemos um pouco molhados, mas logo passará. E sempre assim com essas tempestades tropicais.

— Vai ser mais que uma tempestade passageira — James informou. — Aqui fora, ficamos expostos demais. Precisamos voltar para alguma daquelas ilhas pelas quais passamos e procurar abrigo. Pelo menos assim sairemos do barco. Ele não foi concebido para o mau tempo.

— Pois eu digo que devemos ficar aqui mesmo — Bryn desafiou, passando os olhos pelo grupo. — Quem concorda comigo?

James avançou até ficar a menos de um palmo de distância de Bryn.

— Isso não está em votação — disse, baixinho, mas numa voz que fez um calafrio percorrer a espinha de Lily. Ela nunca ouvira James falar daquele jeito antes e ficou grata pela raiva não ser dirigida a ela. — Há uma tempestade se aproximando — prosseguiu ele no mesmo tom calmo e frio. — Esse barco não é seguro e, como Lily observou, não há como nos abrigarmos aqui. Eu não estou disposto a arriscar a vida de Lily ou de quem quer que seja apostando em "só uma tempestade tropical". Isso não está em votação. Vamos voltar para a última ilha o mais rápido que pudermos. É o mais prudente a fazer.

Bryn sentou-se na traineira, mal-humorado.

James foi se sentar ao lado de Bill, que parecia nervoso e mais jovem do que nunca.

— Tudo certo, Bill — disse James, tocando o rapaz no ombro. — Toda força à frente!

— Com que direito ele fica dando ordens a todo mundo? — murmurou Bryn. — Daqui a pouco vamos ter que marchar. Se eu soubesse que estava me alistando no exército, nunca teria concordado em vir para essa semana.

— É uma pena que tenha — cochichou Cassandra ao lado de Lily.

Lily olhou os rostos ansiosos a sua volta.

— James sabe o que está fazendo. — Em tom de voz suave, Lily procurava tranquilizar os companheiros.

— É. Cale a boca, Bryn — disse Aisling, tensa. Continuava muito quente, não havia vento e o mar estava tão calmo e claro que era possível ver cardumes de peixes embaixo d'água. Havia algo assustador naquilo, pensou Lily. Adiante, tudo estava calmo e perfeito. Atrás, a escuridão ameaçadora se aproximava cada vez mais, tomando conta do céu azul e avançando inexoravelmente sobre eles.

— Isso é o mais rápido que podemos ir? — James perguntou a Bill.

— Sim, senhor. Já estamos na velocidade máxima.

— Bem, não se preocupe. Vamos continuar avançando assim. Não falta muito.

Todos começaram a ficar mais esperançosos, apesar de Lily desconfiar que era mais porque James parecia positivo, do que porque a situação estava melhorando. Ela vinha examinando o horizonte desesperadamente em busca de terra e não vira nenhum sinal de ilha até onde a vista alcançava.

— Não parece que estamos nos aproximando — disse Cassandra, com voz trêmula. — A tempestade vai nos alcançar?

— Talvez a gente se molhe um pouco — disse James, alegremente. — Mas assim que chegarmos à ilha, poderemos relaxar. — Ele apontou para as caixas térmicas que continham o almoço. — Temos comida e bebida e não iremos morrer de fome. Ficaremos bem.

Havia uma segurança impressionante nele, pensou Lily. James não era o homem mais bonito do barco, certamente não era o mais bem vestido e nem tinha belos carros para ostentar, mas era exatamente a pessoa para se ter por perto em uma situação como aquela. James era calmo, seguro e determinado. Era impossível pensar que ele deixaria algo de ruim acontecer.

— Você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho, Bill.

— Ah, sim, ótimo! — exclamou Bryn, sarcástico. — Eu prefiro guardar meus cumprimentos para quem viu a previsão do tempo. Nós teremos muito o que contar no hotel quando voltarmos. — Ele bufou. — Isso tudo é um absurdo. Eu vou exigir o meu dinheiro de volta e sugerir que no futuro contratem pessoas mais competentes para os passeios de barco que organizarem.

Bill ficou ainda mais preocupado. Como se já não tivesse problemas suficientes, estava antevendo a família perder o ganha-pão.

Lily olhou para Bryn.

— Quando voltarmos, eu vou agradecer a Bill e não a você — disse ela, para que todos ouvissem. Em seguida, inclinou-se e disse baixinho, só para Bryn: — Ele é apenas um menino e está assustado.

— Pois ele não é o único — disse Cassandra.

Quando alguém avistou a ilha a distância, todos se animaram, mas quando estavam se confraternizando por terem escapado por tão pouco, uma lufada de vento aumentou o calor. A lufada foi seguida por outra, e outra e mais outra.

— Vamos baixar as velas! — gritou James.

— Mas vai chover — reclamou Bryn, quando viu que a escuridão baixava. — Nós não teremos nenhum abrigo.

— Se pegarmos um vento com as velas içadas, ele virará o barco. Ficar seco vai ser o menor dos nossos problemas — James falou.

Três outros homens se levantaram para ajudá-lo a içar as velas. Nesse meio tempo, as lufadas de vento haviam se transformado numa ventania que dificultava cada vez mais as coisas. As velas se agitavam terrivelmente e o barco sacudia no mar revolto, enquanto os homens lutavam para desamarrar os nós.

Cassandra ficara subitamente pálida, e os outros estavam mudos de medo.

Lily mal podia acreditar na velocidade com que o tempo havia mudado. E o vento era apenas um prenúncio do que estava por vir. Um segundo depois, o sol desapareceu sob uma espessa camada de nuvens escuras e a chuva começou a cair com pingos grossos e selvagens.

— Lily — gritou James, acima do barulho do vento e da chuva. Ele havia assumido o leme enquanto Bill tirava água do barco num ritmo frenético, com um baldinho de plástico. — Comecem a tirar água do barco.

Piscando por causa da chuva, Lily fez sinal de positivo e partiu em busca de algo que pudesse usar. A primeira coisa que avistou foi a pilha de equipamentos de mergulhos que já começavam a flutuar dentro do barco por causa da água acumulada. Lily pegou uma máscara, e começou a tirar água. Não era muito eficiente, mas era melhor do que nada.

— Eu estou enjoada — Cassandra gemeu.

— Aqui, ajude a tirar água — Lily pediu, jogando uma máscara. — Você vai se sentir melhor se estiver fazendo algo útil.

"Como se eu soubesse o que estou dizendo", pensou Lily. Felizmente, Cassandra não pareceu notar sua insegurança e começou a ajudar. Do outro lado do barco, Aisling vira o que elas estavam fazendo e já começara a entregar máscaras a todos os presentes. Até Bryn pegou uma, mas Lily não sabia se aquilo era um bom sinal. As coisas deviam estar realmente pretas para Bryn esquecer o mau humor e seguir os conselhos de James.

Castigado pela chuva e pelo mar revolto, o pequeno barco parecia navegar cada vez menos. Parecia fazer uma eternidade desde que haviam saído do hotel, na manhã ensolarada, e zombado do excesso de zelo de James.

Lily afastou os cabelos embaraçados do rosto mais uma vez e suspirou. Seus ombros estavam doendo pelo esforço de tirar água do barco, mas ela continuou.

O que fazia ali?, imaginou. Ela era uma pessoa urbana. Deveria estar sentada na frente do computador, ou em um bar e não ali, tirando água de um barco, no meio do oceano Índico.

Alguém perto dela estava chorando, mas Lily nem viu quem era. Estava mais preocupada com a própria sobrevivência do que em consolar outra pessoa. Ela se sentia estranhamente distante. Tudo havia acontecido tão depressa e estava sendo tão intenso que parecia meio surreal, mas por baixo da superfície calma, ela estava apavorada.

Sempre que o medo ameaçava dominá-la, Lily fixava a mente em James. Mal conseguia enxergá-lo por causa da chuva fortíssima, mas bastava avistar o vulto seguro, controlando o leme para sentir-se mais segura. James estava ali, no comando, e não deixaria nada acontecer a ela.

Era como estar presa em um pesadelo. Lily tirou água, tirou água e já começava a se esquecer a sensação de estar seca e em segurança. Estava tão entorpecida que o grito de Bill mal penetrou em sua mente, e só quando Cassandra tocou-a ela ergueu os olhos para ver a ilha.

Depois de desejar tanto avistar a terra, ela agora parecia ameaçadoramente perto. O barquinho já se aproximava perigosamente das pedras que contornavam a ilha, mas mesmo assim todos se parabenizaram e redobraram os esforços para manter o barco à tona até tocarem a costa.

Depois de conversar com Bill, James tirou os sapatos e foi para a proa do barco.

— O que você está fazendo? — gritou Lily.

— Não podemos correr o risco do barco bater em uma pedra, porque se isso acontecer, não teremos como voltar — gritou James em resposta. — Bill vai se aproximar o máximo que puder e até lá talvez já haja profundidade suficiente para eu jogar a âncora. Se for preciso, eu nadarei para ajudar a guiá-lo.

— Você vai se jogar no mar? — perguntou Lily horrorizada. — James, não! É muito perigoso!

Ele tocou-a de leve no rosto.

— Não se preocupe. Eu ficarei bem.

Lily pensou que fosse morrer de desespero quando ele saltou. A água estava agitada e o vento furioso jogava o barco para os lados sem dó. Lily achava improvável que James conseguisse boiar, quanto mais guiá-los naquela tormenta.

Era quase impossível ver o que estava acontecendo, mas quando James tocou os pés no fundo do mar, as pessoas que estavam na frente do barco passaram a informação para as de trás. Então, ele pegou a corrente da âncora e guiou-os em segurança pelas pedras até a costa. As ondas castigavam seu rosto e ele se curvava o tempo todo, mas só fez sinal para Bill desligar o motor e jogar a âncora, quando estava com água na altura dos joelhos.

Os passageiros teriam que andar o resto do caminho, mas àquela altura já estavam tão ensopados e aliviados por terem chegado à terra firme que ninguém se opôs, nem mesmo Bryn. Formando uma corrente, todos ajudaram a descarregar as caixas térmicas, passando-as por sobre as cabeças e então se reuniram na minúscula praia.

Parecia impossível, mas a tempestade piorou ainda mais depois que desembarcaram. As palmeiras se vergavam fortemente com a violência do vento, enquanto a chuva castigava tudo sem dó.

— Bem-vindos ao paraíso — gritou Lily acima do tumulto, fazendo todos rirem quase histericamente.

Naquelas condições, era difícil dizer o que quer que fosse sobre a ilha, mas depois de algum tempo, todos decidiram dar uma volta a pé para ver se encontravam algum lugar para se abrigarem.

James ficou para trás com Bill, para tentar deixar o barco mais seguro, mas não tirou os olhos de Lily enquanto ela arrastava uma grande caixa térmica com Cassandra. Ela sorria confiante, e aparentemente estava até conseguindo fazer piadas, a julgar pela forma como as pessoas riam, apesar da situação.

Foi rápido explorar a ilha. Afinal, era apenas um pedaço de rocha coberto de vegetação esparsa. Do outro lado, James achou outra praia que era relativamente abrigada e pediu a todos que amarrassem o tecido de uma das velas entre duas árvores onde, encobertos por uma parede de pedra, teriam a ilusão de estarem mais protegidos. Quando terminaram de levar tudo para o outro lado, estavam todos exaustos e desabaram juntos sobre a lona, com gemidos de alívio.


	9. Capítulo Nove

**Capítulo Nove**

Apenas James resistiu à tentação de desabar junto com os outros.

— Acho que seria bom trazer o barco para cá — disse, olhando para a praia. — É mais protegido e assim poderemos ficar de olho nele.

Bryn deu um suspiro exagerado.

— Ah, agora ele acha que é Robinson Crusoé. Você não pode esperar? Nós acabamos de sentar!

— É mais seguro fazer isso agora — assegurou James. — Eu sei que estamos cansados, mas se o barco se soltar, vamos ficar presos aqui e vai demorar algum tempo até alguém nos encontrar e aí, vamos poder brincar de verdade de Robinson Crusoé. E só questão de conduzi-lo pela costa. Eu posso ajudar.

— Leve Bill — Bryn ironizou, aborrecido. — O barco é responsabilidade dele.

— Bill não passa de uma criança — James falou, olhando para o menino que havia se sentado ligeiramente separado dos demais, sem prestar atenção às conversas e com a cabeça enfiada nos joelhos. — Ele está exausto.

— Estamos todos exaustos, pelo amor de Deus!

— Por que não descansamos um pouco? — sugeriu Aisling, assim que ficou claro que Bryn pretendia se rebelar. — Depois lidaremos com o barco.

James hesitou. Lily percebeu que ele estava muito preocupado com o barco e deu um jeito de arrastar-se para perto dele.

— Eu vou com você — disse ela, apesar de seus membros estarem doloridos e de não ter certeza sobre se conseguiria chegar até o outro lado da ilha, quanto mais lutar contra a água para arrastar um barco.

O vento jogou seus cabelos no rosto quando ela se levantou, cambaleando de exaustão. James ficou espantado com a disposição dela.

A oferta provocou mais um par de homens a acompanhá-los e apesar de Bryn continuar sustentando que o resgate do barco poderia esperar até que descansassem, os quatro partiram no momento seguinte. Chegaram bem a tempo, porque a força do vento fazia o barco sacudir tanto que em pouco tempo a âncora se soltaria e a embarcação se chocaria contra as pedras.

Lily já imaginava que não seria fácil deslocar o barco para o outro lado, mas a tarefa se revelava ainda mais difícil. Em vários momentos, ela teve certeza de que não conseguiriam.

James manteve-os caminhando por pura força de vontade, gritando palavras de encorajamento e recusando-se a deixá-los desistir.

Lily estava com as mãos dormentes, mas quando pensou que não fosse conseguir segurar o barco por nem mais um mo mento, avistou a segunda praia. Os outros ajudaram a trazer o barco para a segurança. Àquela altura, Lily não conseguiu chegar nem à área coberta. Exausta, ela desabou na areia, incapaz de se mover.

No momento seguinte, viu-se erguida nos braços fortes de James, que carregou-a pelos metros que faltavam.

— Eu estou bem — protestou ela, sabendo que ele devia estar tão cansado quanto todos. — Ponha-me no chão antes que você também caia.

— Pare de se debater e fique quieta — disse James, erguendo a voz para fazer-se ouvir.

— Bem, isso não é muito romântico — brincou Lily, fingindo ofender-se. — Você sabe que teoricamente nós estamos noivos.

Lily ficou constrangida ao ser recebida como uma heroína pelas mulheres que haviam ficado para trás. Foi Cassandra quem percebeu que o pé de Lily estava sangrando e rapidamente pegou uma toalha para examinar o ferimento.

— Foi um corte feio — constatou, com uma careta.

— Deve ter sido quando eu escorreguei nas pedras. Essas sandálias foram feitas para ir e voltar da piscina e não para subir em pedras.

— Cassandra tem razão. É um corte muito feio. Por que você não disse nada? — James perguntou, erguendo o pé delicado para examinar o ferimento.

— Eu nem percebi... E, para dizer a verdade, ainda não estou sentindo nada.

— Acho que vai precisar levar uns pontos. Mas, por enquanto, vamos apenas cobrir o ferimento.

Depois de uma busca inútil por algo que pudesse ser usado como atadura, James rasgou um pedaço da sua camisa. Como o pé de Lily, a peça passara a maior parte de tempo imersa na água do mar, de forma que estava mais limpa que qualquer das alternativas.

— Pronto, como está? — perguntou ele, depois de amarrar o pé dela com profissionalismo.

— Perfeito, não poderia querer nada melhor.

Apesar do cansaço, ela se sentia estranhamente feliz. A tempestade parara de aterrorizá-la e se transformara em um ruído de fundo. Mais tarde, dividiram a comida de uma das caixas. Lily estava cansada demais para comer, mas James insistiu para que se alimentasse. Então, ela engoliu obedientemente um sanduíche. Por estar embrulhada em plásticos e guardada nas caixas térmicas, a comida ficara surpreendentemente seca e assim que começaram a comer, todos descobriram que estavam famintos. Em pouco tempo, começaram a surgir olhares de cobiça para as outras duas caixas.

— Você acha melhor guardarmos o resto para depois? — perguntou Cassandra, virando-se instintivamente para James.

— Eu acho que seria uma boa ideia — disse ele. — Também acho bom deixarmos a caixa vazia para fora, para coletarmos água da chuva.

Bryn virou os olhos para a vela que funcionava de abrigo e que já coletara uma boa quantidade de água de chuva. Tinham que ficar batendo o tempo todo na lona para que a água escorresse pelos lados, impedindo assim que a cobertura desabasse com o peso.

— Acho que não teremos problemas de escassez de água. — Novamente aquela nota irônica foi percebida na voz dele.

— Mas talvez tenhamos quando a tempestade passar — James falou, calmo. — Eu não vi água potável na ilha e é melhor estarmos preparados. O barco foi muito castigado nas pedras. Se não conseguirmos ligar o motor amanhã, talvez fiquemos algum tempo aqui e, nesse caso, vamos precisar de água para beber.

— Estou certo de que você adoraria isso — disse Bryn. — Assim, teria a chance de demonstrar todas as suas técnicas de sobrevivência. Até posso vê-lo esfregando dois pedaços de madeira para fazer fogo e impressionando as moças com a sua habilidade para a pesca.

— Isso não impressionaria apenas as moças — manifestou-se um dos homens que haviam ajudado a deslocar o barco. — Eu também ficaria impressionado!

— É verdade. Fique quieto, Bryn — Aisling interveio, ríspida, arrastando a caixa para fora para recolher a água da chuva. — Você está se comportando como uma criança mimada.

— Só porque eu não pulo quando o seu querido James manda pular! Aliás, quem disse que ele está no comando?

— Ele está no comando porque sabe o que está fazendo, coisa que eu não posso dizer de você — disparou Aisling.

— Se ele é tão perfeito, por que você não ficou com ele?

— Estou começando a achar que foi um erro.

— Tudo bem. — Com expressão petulante, ainda argumentou: — O super-homem aqui é ele.

Sorrindo, Cassandra inclinou-se e murmurou no ouvido de Lily:

— Você sabia que o nome dele é, na verdade, Bryan? Eu tive que recolher todos os passaportes e estranhei quando o nome não bateu. Aparentemente, ele abandonou o _a_ porque acha que Bryn é mais sexy e combina mais com ele. Você acredita?

Lily ficou eufórica por ter a sua teoria confirmada, mas rezou para que Cassandra não tivesse percebido o comentário dele sobre Aisling e James. Em vão.

— O que foi aquilo sobre Aisling e James? — perguntou, curiosa. — Eles já foram namorados?

— Eles foram noivos por pouco tempo — admitiu Lily, relutante e Cassandra olhou-a, espantada.

— Não me impressiona que você não tenha gostado, quando eles saíram para mergulhar juntos. Mas não precisa se preocupar — disse ela, com segurança. — É óbvio que ele tem ver dadeira adoração por você.

James havia ignorado as provocações de Bryn e saíra para ver o barco, deixando Bryn e Aisling discutindo baixinho. Quando voltou, sentou-se ao lado de Lily e, sem dizer nada, estendeu o braço para que ela pudesse aninhar-se nele. Estava cansado demais para preocupar-se com desejo ou em demonstrar seus sentimentos, buscando apenas o calor e o conforto do corpo dela.

— Quanto tempo você acha que aqueles sanduíches vão durar? — Lily perguntou, sonolenta. Próximos como estavam, podiam conversar sem serem ouvidos pelos outros. Com a chuva e a escuridão, parecia que estavam em um mundo particular.

— Teremos de fazê-los durar até o café da manhã — disse James. — Se não conseguirmos fazer o barco andar, acho que não teremos almoço.

— Espero que não tenhamos que recorrer ao canibalismo — murmurou ela. — Acabaríamos tendo que nos defender, dizendo que somos importantes demais para sermos comidos e eu corro o risco de ser a primeira a ir para o caldeirão... — Lily calou-se quando sentiu o corpo de James sacudir-se de riso. — Eu devo ser a pessoa mais inútil do grupo. Relações públicas não é exatamente uma atividade de sobrevivência.

— Mas fazer as pessoas rirem é — James assegurou. — Você é muito mais útil que a maioria das pessoas aqui, mas se chegarmos a tanto, eu vou dar um jeito de garantir que você não fique com o palito mais curto.

— Obrigada — Lily murmurou, acomodando-se e passando o braço sobre o peito dele. — De qualquer forma, eu acho que se indicarmos Bryn para o caldeirão, não encontraremos muita oposição.

A tempestade passou tão depressa quanto havia chegado. Em um minuto, a escuridão e o vento cortante desapareceram e houve um momento de silêncio tão profundo que os que estavam acordados mal puderam acreditar. Ouviam-se apenas os pingos d'água caindo das folhas das palmeiras e o murmúrio da água escorrendo da cobertura improvisada.

Estava escuro demais para tomar qualquer outra providência. Assim, um a um todos se recostaram novamente para dormir. Lily estava com o corpo terrivelmente dolorido quando acordou na manhã seguinte e seu pé latejava demais. Ela disse a si mesma que o fato de senti-lo não deixava de ser um bom sinal, mas também estava se sentindo úmida e suja. Na noite anterior estava cansada demais para sentir qualquer coisa.

Lily engatinhou para fora e viu a maior parte do grupo reunida, ansiosamente em torno do barco. James e Bill estavam debruçados sobre o motor e todos pareciam comentar alguma coisa.

— Eles não estão conseguindo dar a partida — sussurrou Cassandra. — Ainda bem que não comemos todos os sanduíches. Você acha que James sabe mesmo pescar? — ela perguntou, esperançosa.

— Eu não tenho certeza, mas ele é muito bom com motores. — Mal ela disse isso, e o ruído do motor ecoou alto.

— Viva! — exclamou ele, batendo nas costas de Bill. — Vamos terminar aqueles sanduíches e em seguida voltaremos para o hotel.

Apesar do centro da tempestade ter se deslocado, deixou em seu rastro um mar agitado e um céu cinzento quase mais deprimente que a tempestade em si.

Aisling e Bryn nitidamente não se falavam, e a atmosfera estava tão opressiva que eles mal puderam acreditar quando avistaram o barco de resgate. Ainda estavam a algumas horas do hotel e mudaram ansiosos para o barco mais veloz, à exceção de James, que se ofereceu para ficar com Bill, a fim de falar com as autoridades e garantir que o menino não fosse culpado indevidamente.

— Nós os seguiremos — disse ele.

À medida que o barco de resgate se afastava, Lily olhou para trás e viu James com a camisa rasgada, sentado calmamente ao lado de Bill, e seu coração se contraiu de amor por ele.

Quando chegaram ao hotel, foram recebidos pelos outros hóspedes, preocupados. Bastara uma noite dormindo ao relento para os quartos parecerem mais luxuosos e confortáveis do que nunca.

Um médico foi chamado para dar pontos no pé de Lily e medicá-la cora analgésicos. Ela desejou ardentemente que James estivesse ali para segurar sua mão.

Finalmente, foi para o quarto e tomou o mais longo banho de sua vida. Chegou a lavar os cabelos três vezes para se livrar do sal e da areia e quando finalmente achou que estava limpa, deitou-se na cama para esperar James.

Quando ele chegou, chovia pesadamente de novo. Lily havia cochilado e o quarto estava tão escuro que ela precisou acender o abajur para olhar as horas. Ficou impressionada ao dar-se conta de que ainda era o fim da tarde e que faltava uma boa hora para anoitecer.

O ruído da chave de James na porta a fez recostar-se nos travesseiros e espreguiçar-se.

— Você demorou tanto... Está tudo bem?

— Eles queriam complicar as coisas para Bill por ter saído com o barco. Pobre menino! — disse James, sentando-se na beirada da cama. — Acho que consegui convencê-los de que não foi culpa dele.

Lily esperara muito pela chegada de James e agora que o tinha, ali, sentado ao seu lado, não sabia o que fazer.

— O que aconteceu com a sua camisa? — perguntou, tentando controlar-se.

— Acho que ela estava meio indecente. Me deram essa outra para usar antes de tomar banho. — Ele baixou os olhos para a camisa florida de cores berrantes. — Você gosta?

— Para ser honesta, ela não combina muito com você. — James sorriu sob a luz suave, os olhos de ambos se encontraram e se sustentaram por um breve momento.

Com a chuva que caía, não se poderia dizer que houvesse silêncio, mas houve uma breve pausa que fez o coração de Lily disparar.

— Como está o seu pé? — perguntou ele depois de um momento.

— Doendo... Eles me deram pontos e trocaram o curativo. Acho que também não gostaram da sua outra camisa.

James pegou o pé dela e segurou-o com delicadeza.

— Eu não devia ter deixado você ajudar a mover o barco — disse ele. — Era perigoso demais para você.

— Se era perigoso para mim, era perigoso para você. De qualquer forma, eu só cortei o pé. Não fui mordida por um tubarão e nem arrastada pelas ondas.

— Você podia ter se afogado — James argumentou, ainda apreensivo. — Na noite passada, você disse que eu não estava com medo, mas eu estava. Quando a vi escorregar e sumir em baixo do barco, eu fiquei apavorado.

James havia movido a mão quase sem perceber para o tornozelo de Lily. Ela engoliu em seco.

— Eu sabia que você me salvaria. — Lily hesitou, dividida entre o desejo de entregar-se ao prazer do contato da mão dele com a sua perna e a necessidade de contar como se sentia. — Você salvou a todos — disse ela. — Não sei o que teria acontecido sem você. Eu fiquei tão orgulhosa de você, James. Todos nos descontrolamos ao menor sinal de perigo, mas você sabia exatamente o que fazer. — Ela sorriu. — Agora eu entendo por que as pessoas partem em expedições com você.

A mão de James estava no joelho de Lily.

— Eu a contrataria como primeiro-ajudante com toda certeza.

— Mas eu fui inútil! Eu nem sabia o que fazer!

— Sabia sim. Você sabe instintivamente que quando as coisas ficam difíceis, é importante haver alguém para aliviar a tensão, alguém que consiga fazer as pessoas rirem apesar de tudo, alguém que se dê bem com todo mundo. Na verdade, alguém como você. — A pele de Lily estava quente contra a sua mão. — Eu acho mesmo que devo levá-la em uma expedição um dia desses. Você gostaria?

— Isso depende. Eu vou poder levar meu secador? — perguntou ela, um pouco sem fôlego. Estava intensamente consciente do toque da mão dele em sua pele, mas era difícil dizer se James sabia o que estava fazendo.

— Você poderia levá-lo — brincou ele. — Só não sei se encontraria uma tomada para ligá-lo.

Incapazes de manter a seriedade, os dois começaram a sorrir, mas no momento em que cometeram o erro de se olharem, o sorriso morreu abruptamente.

— Eu fiquei apavorado quando achei que poderia perdê-la... Você é a minha melhor amiga.

— E você é o meu.

— Lily... — Ele parou, segurando a perna dela com mais força, enquanto o ar entre ambos ficava mais rarefeito.

— Sim... — O coração dela batia tão forte que Lily mal conseguia respirar.

James não tinha como transformar em palavras o que queria dizer. Ele apenas sabia. Assim, lentamente, inclinou-se para ela dando a Lily a chance de afastar-se, de fazer uma piada ou de quebrar o momento de alguma forma.

Mas ela não fez nada. Apenas ficou ali, com os olhos escurecidos de desejo atraindo-o cada vez mais para perto...

Assim, ele a beijou como vinha querendo beijá-la há muito tempo e foi como se os lábios de ambos tivessem sido criados para ficarem juntos. Lily deslizou as mãos pelos ombros dele, pousou-as no pescoço e retribuiu o beijo com uma intensidade que fez os dois caírem juntos na cama.

Perdido no perfume dela, James deslizou os dedos por entre os cabelos ruivos e sedosos e ergueu um pouco a cabeça para tirar alguns fios do rosto de Lily. Quando ela sorriu, ele quase explodiu de felicidade.

— Melhores amigos não fazem essas coisas — ele sussurrou.

— Não?

— Normalmente, não.

— Aqui não é normalmente — Lily murmurou, acariciando-o nas costas. — Nós sobrevivemos a uma tempestade no mar e agora nada mais parece normal. Quando as coisas se normalizarem, nós pensaremos no que os amigos fazem.

— Mas aí talvez seja tarde demais — alertou James, mas seu toque traía a cautela das palavras e Lily puxou-o para si.

— Eu sei — murmurou ela. — Mas agora, não vamos pensar em nada.

**- J&L -**

Muito mais tarde, deitados juntos, James acariciou delicadamente o braço de Lily. Sentia-se ótimo. Nunca havia feito amor como daquela vez. Mas, junto com a extrema sensação de paz, havia uma ponta de arrependimento.

Do lado de fora, havia anoitecido, a chuva parara e havia ruídos de insetos no ar, pontuados por pingos d'água que caíam do telhado da varanda.

— Ainda bem que não é sempre que enfrentamos situações de perigo — disse ele.

Aninhada nos braços dele, com a perna sobre James e a mão em seu peito forte, Lily era pura alegria. Sentia-se perfeitamente completa e até um pouco surpresa por seu corpo não estar brilhando no escuro de satisfação.

Se dissesse naquele momento que o amava, ele acharia que era o tipo de coisa que as mulheres diziam depois de dormir com um homem. Talvez pudesse contar quando voltassem para casa, pensou Lily. Certamente, ele não teria feito amor com ela daquela forma se continuasse pensando em Aisling. Lily pensou em dezenas de ex-namorados perfeitamente capazes de separar emoção de sexo, mas ela não achava que James fosse daquele tipo.

Por outro lado, ele era um homem, lembrou ela, insegura. Mas não ia estragar aquele momento com pressões. Era melhor voltarem para casa e depois que James decidisse se era Aisling quem queria ou não, Lily poderia contar-lhe.

Nesse meio tempo, levaria a situação com leveza.

— É sempre assim que você reage depois de uma crise em expedições? — perguntou ela.

— Eu não diria isso — respondeu James, seco. — Mas o sexo é uma reação humana normal ao desastre.

— Mas não houve desastre algum, James.

— Tivemos sorte. Houve momentos ontem em que as coisas ficaram bem difíceis. — James abraçou-a com mais força quando lembrou-se de como estivera próximo de perdê-la. — Se não tivéssemos chegado à ilha a tempo, eu não sei se o barco aguentaria... — Ele hesitou. — Isso vai mudar as coisas entre nós, Lily?

— Você quer dizer, a parte da amizade?

— É. Eu não quero que isso afete a nossa amizade.

— Nem eu — disse ela, incapaz de resistir à tentação de acariciá-lo no peito de um jeito que uma amiga nunca faria. — Nós dois estávamos reagindo a uma crise. Pode ser diferente para você, mas eu nunca estive tão perto do perigo. Foi estranho e ainda não parece totalmente real. E vai parecer ainda menos quando voltarmos para casa.

Iria mesmo parecer um sonho, pensou James.

— Você acha que devemos fingir que nunca aconteceu?

Lily nunca seria capaz daquilo.

— Foi uma casualidade, James. As regras normais não se aplicam aqui.

De onde estava, Lily não tinha como ver o rosto dele, mas praticamente sentiu quando ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

— "As regras normais"? — repetiu ele. — Quais são elas?

— Que somos bons amigos e que isso é importante para nós e que não queremos confundir a nossa amizade com... com isso.

— Com sexo?

— Exatamente — disse Lily, já deprimida. — Amanhã, voltaremos para casa, para a realidade e voltaremos a ser apenas amigos. Hoje será apenas uma coisa que aconteceu, e que foi maravilhosa, mas que não tem ligação com o que somos em casa. — Ela ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo. — Faz sentido?

— Acho que sim. Amanhã, tudo será diferente.

— Mas ainda não é amanhã — Lily falou, sugestivamente, deslizando os dedos pelo peito dele.

— É verdade — James levantou-se e colocou-a debaixo de si, beijando-a no ombro. — Você acha que devemos tirar o máximo proveito de hoje, enquanto ainda parece real?

Ele acariciou-a lentamente. Lily estremeceu de prazer e percebeu que James estava sorrindo.

— Acho que sim — concordou ela, sem fôlego, puxando-o para si.

* * *

**N.A.:** Olá, pessoal! Primeiramente, queria agradecer à todos que tem acompanhado, mesmo aos fantasminhas, pelo apoio. É a minha primeira adaptação, e eu fiquei muito feliz com os número e tudo o mais ;) Segundo, o próximo capítulo é o último! Espero que todos tenham gostado do casal enrolado finalmente ficando junto, e até o próximo capítulo!

**LaahB **Prooooonto, aqui está hahah **Thaty** James salvando todo mundo porque ele é um lindo! :)) Beeijos, até mais!


	10. Capítulo Dez

**Capítulo Dez**

— Você está com fome?

— Demais — disse Lily.

— Que tal eu ir buscar alguma coisa para comermos? — ofereceu James.

Lily esticou-se por cima dele para olhar o relógio de cabeceira.

— Perdemos o jantar. Pena que não haja serviço de quarto.

— A cozinha ainda deve estar aberta — James falou, levantando-se e procurando a calça. — Depois de tê-la salvo de um quase naufrágio, eu não posso permitir que morra de fome.

Ele demorou muito tempo, mas Lily sabia que não voltaria de mãos vazias. Quando voltou, trazia uma bandeja com peixe grelhado, vegetais cozidos e fumegantes e duas cervejas geladas.

— Como você conseguiu isso tudo? — perguntou Lily impressionada, enquanto ele colocava a bandeja na cama com uma mesura.

— Bill é sobrinho do barman e de um dos cozinheiros — disse James, imaginando se ela sabia como estava desejável. — O menino contou que eu tinha ido com ele à polícia e agora, eles estão me tratando como herói, apesar de eu não ter feito nada. E quando perguntei se havia sobrado alguma coisa do jantar, me fizeram ficar bebendo no bar enquanto o tio de Bill preparava tudo isso.

— O cheiro está ótimo — Lily elogiou, recostando-se nos travesseiros, sorrindo.— Você é um herói, James. Qualquer pessoa que consiga arrumar um jantar como esse a uma hora dessas é um herói para mim.

Comeram tudo sentados na cama, enquanto conversavam alegremente. Estavam bastante relaxados, pensou Lily. Não parecia haver constrangimento pelo que tinham feito há pouco. Mais tarde, foram até a praia, sentaram-se nas sombras escuras das palmeiras e ficaram ouvindo o ruído das ondas batendo na praia. Quase não havia mais nuvens de chuva e a lua iluminava a água, deixando-a cinzenta.

— Há tanta paz aqui — disse Lily, recostando-se nele.

— É difícil lembrar de como foi a noite passada, não?

Ele estava tentando não pensar em como a manhã chegaria rápido. Não conseguia afastar as mãos dela, era incapaz de parar de tocá-la e de imaginar que talvez fosse a última vez que fazia aquilo.

**J&L**

Na manhã seguinte, o aeroporto estava lotado e caótico.

James cuidou da bagagem enquanto Lily esperava. Era como se estivesse distante de tudo, ainda envolta no encantamento da noite anterior. Eles haviam se arrumado para partir em silêncio. Não havia nada a ser dito, pensara Lily.

— Como está o seu pé?

Lily virou-se e viu Aisling com uma aparência preocupada e cansada.

— Está bem, obrigada — disse. Aisling era a última pessoa com quem queria conversar naquela manhã. Mas, por James, teria que ser educada. — Parece pior do que de fato é — continuou, apontando para o curativo. — E você? Como está?

— Sentindo que cometi um erro monstruoso — Aisling respondeu francamente. — Bryn e eu tivemos uma briga horrível quando voltamos. Aqueles momentos terríveis no barco e na ilha me fizeram ver que ele nem se compara a James. Eu fui tão tola. — Ela suspirou. — Acho que me deixei iludir pela aparência e pelo status.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

— Não sei nem se ele me ama — confessou Aisling. — Ele disse que amava e que ia se separar da mulher, mas eu não sei se é verdade. Eu teria ficado melhor com James.

— James merece mais do que ser a sua opção reserva — Lily aparteou, friamente. — Ele não está a sua disposição.

O resto do encantamento da noite anterior se dissipou, deixando Lily exposta à dura realidade: Aisling queria James de volta. E ela, Lily, teria que deixá-lo escolher.

A viagem de volta pareceu muito mais longe que a ida a Lily passou o tempo todo imaginando se havia jogado fora sua última chance de ser feliz com James.

Chegaram bem tarde em Heathrow, depois de uma conexão atrasada em Paris. Lily estava tão cansada pela tensão do voo e seu pé doía tanto que ela estava à beira das lágrimas.

— Vamos pegar um táxi. — James pegou a mala enorme dela e colocou-a num carrinho junto com a sua.

— Claro. Eu posso deixá-lo no caminho — disse ela, para que James soubesse que ela não esperava que ele a acompanhasse.

— Ótimo — respondeu ele, seco.

No caminho para a alfândega, quase atropelaram Aisling que olhava para as costas de Bryn enquanto este se afastava.

— Ele foi embora e me deixou! — ela exclamou furiosa. — Está voltando para a mulher em Dorking. Aparentemente, ela o compreende de uma forma que eu nunca entenderei... O que eu vou fazer? Eu estava morando com ele no apartamento de Londres, mas ele nem me deixou uma chave para voltar hoje à noite.

— É melhor vir conosco. — Lily tomou as rédeas da situa ção. — Você sempre pode ficar com James... Não é, James? As suas coisas ainda devem estar lá.

— É verdade — disse Aisling, olhando esperançosa para James. — Você se incomoda, James?

O que ele poderia dizer? Lily parecia decidida a jogar Aisling em cima dele.

— É claro que você pode ficar. Suas coisas ainda estão onde você deixou. Vamos procurar um táxi.

— Eu lamento, James — Aisling falou, quando o táxi entrou no túnel após deixar o aeroporto. — Acho que estraguei o nosso contrato. Bryn estava convencido de que a tempestade havia sido sua culpa e nós brigamos na noite passada. Eu devia ter tido mais cuidado, mas ele me irritou tanto! E agora eu temo que ele vete a nossa entrada na CBC.

— Ainda é cedo para se preocupar — James comentou. — Vamos esperar para ver o que eles dizem.

— Eu entendo se você não quiser mais que eu fique na empresa. — Aisling estava se sentindo péssima.

— É claro que eu quero que fique — disse ele. — Você tem feito um ótimo trabalho e estava certa sobre essa viagem. Eu fiz muitos contatos interessantes essa semana e mesmo que não ganhemos o contrato principal, acho que terá valido a pena.

O táxi ficou esperando enquanto James e Aisling descarregavam as malas de Lily.

— Bem... até mais — Lily despediu-se, animada.

— É... — James hesitou, como se quisesse dizer mais alguma coisa, mas desistiu e fechou a porta. — Até.

Quando o táxi saiu, Lily ainda conseguiu vê-lo abrir a porta para Aisling e segui-la sem nem olhar para trás.

Então era isso. Estava de volta à realidade.

Lily entrou em sua casa vazia e fria.

Triste, ela foi mancando até a cozinha e acendeu todas as luzes que pode. Sempre amara aquela casa, mas agora parecia triste, vazia e grande demais para só uma pessoa. Gostaria que James estivesse ali. Mas ele não estava. Estava com Aisling, pensou Lily, torturando-se. Desanimada, Lily arrastou-se para cima, deitou na cama e chorou.

Acordou na manhã seguinte sentindo-se péssima e com aparência cansada e abatida. Lembrou-se de que Marlene e Dora haviam ligado avisando que viriam visitá-la para saber das novidades. Teria de fazer alguma coisa para melhorar a aparência.

Quando anoiteceu, os olhos de Lily estavam menos inchados e, com o bronzeado, ela achou que enganaria as amigas. Enganou-se.

— Lily, querida, o que aconteceu? — perguntou Dora ao vê-la. — Você está com uma aparência péssima!

— É — disse Marlene. — O que houve? Lily forçou um sorriso.

— Nada, a não ser o meu acidente — explicou Lily, mostrando o pé enfaixado. — Eu não vou poder usar meus sapatos favoritos por um bom tempo. E por isso que estou desanimada.

— Ora, pare com isso — Dora interveio. — Conte-nos.

— Eu nem sei por onde começar — Lily comentou, desanimada.

— Comece pelo mais importante — aconselhou Marlene, — Como está James?

— Ele... ele... — Lily sentiu um nó tão grande na garganta que não conseguiu prosseguir. Para seu horror, ela explodiu em lágrimas.

Marlene preparou um chá e colocou uma xícara na frente de Lily, que soluçava com a cabeça enfiada nas mãos.

— Vamos lá, Lily — pediu ela, dando um tapinha nas costas da amiga. — Coragem. Tome um pouco de chá.

Em silêncio, Dora estendeu uma caixa de lenços de papel. Lily pegou um e assoou o nariz.

— Desculpem — disse, enxugando o rosto.

— Todas nós já fizemos isso — Dora lembrou. — No meu caso, aqui mesmo, em cima dessa mesa.

— Eu lembro. — Uma sombra de sorriso brincou nos lábios de Lily.

— Eu também chorei aqui por Sirius — Marlene interveio. — Agora, conte-nos o que aconteceu.

**J&L**

— Uau! — exclamou Dora quando Lily terminou a história.

— Não sei por que você está preocupada, Lily. Mesmo que não o conhecêssemos, está na cara que é você que James ama.

— Então, por que ele foi embora com Aisling? — choramingou Lily. — Ele nem ligou para saber se eu fiquei bem.

— Você poderia ligar para ele — sugeriu Marlene.

— Não — gemeu ela. — Ele provavelmente ainda está na cama com Aisling e mesmo que não esteja, eu não posso pressioná-lo por atenção. Eu disse que voltaríamos a ser amigos mas não sei se vou conseguir nem isso.

— É claro que vocês vão continuar amigos depois de todos esses anos — disse Dora.

— É que eu não sei se consigo se ele estiver com Aisling — soluçou ela. — Só sei que sinto falta dele...

Marlene abraçou a amiga e trocou um olhar com Dora, que sorriu.

— Eu não vejo James voltando para Aisling — interveio ela. — Eles nunca foram muito convincentes como casal.

— Dora tem razão — Marlene aparteou. — Você e James foram feitos um para o outro e eu sei que ele também sabe disso.

— Então, por que ele não ligou?

— Talvez ele esteja com dificuldade em se livrar de Aisling. Talvez precise esclarecer primeiro as coisas com ela para vir até aqui.

Mas James não apareceu, não ligou e nem mandou e-mail. Lily passou quatro dias verificando o telefone para ver se perdera alguma chamada.

— Você acha que ele pode estar doente? — perguntou ela a Marlene na manhã de sexta-feira.

— Não — Marlene falou, paciente. — Acho que ele está esperando um contato seu. Pelo que você me contou sobre o voo de volta, acho que ele está se corroendo, achando que você não quer nem mais sua amizade.

— Ou está feliz demais com Aisling para ao menos pensar em mim — disse Lily, triste.

— Você não saberá até falar com ele, não é? Não seja boba, Lily. Ligue para ele — aconselhou Marlene.

No fim, Lily mandou um e-mail que levou horas para escrever. Não queria que ele pensasse que estava sofrendo, mas precisava vê-lo. Assim, Lily disse que tinha estado terrivelmente ocupada e pediu desculpas por não ter ligado antes. Como sabia perfeitamente bem que James nem tentara falar com ela, ele não teria como saber.

"Que tal um drinque qualquer dia desses?", concluíra ela, tentando parecer casual e torcendo para James não perceber o tamanho do seu desespero. Depois de mandar, Lily checou seu e-mail de cinco em cinco minutos para ver se já havia resposta e quando o nome dele finalmente apareceu, ela sentiu o coração disparar.

"Você vai fazer alguma coisa hoje?", escrevera ele.

"Nada especial", respondera Lily o mais rápido possível. "Por que você não aparece? Podemos tomar um vinho e conversar. Será como nos velhos tempos!"

"Ok", a resposta de James veio alguns minutos depois.

Antes de ele chegar naquela noite, Lily ficou terrivelmente nervosa. Não sabia o que vestir, o que usar, nem como se comportar.

O ruído da campainha interrompeu seus pensamentos e Lily sentiu o coração disparar novamente. Teve que respirar fundo várias vezes antes de abrir a porta e mesmo assim, quando o fez, pensou que fosse desmaiar.

**J&L**

— Você anda muito ocupado? — perguntou ela, enquanto procurava o saca-rolhas.

— Demais — James admitiu, sentando-se em um sofá na sala.

— A CBC ligou um dia depois de chegarmos. Eles nos deram o contrato.

— É mesmo?! — perguntou Lily surpresa. — Apesar de Bryn?

— É que o homem que realmente decide na CBC também estava no barco — disse James. — Ele era o baixinho que nos ajudou a deslocar o barco. De qualquer forma, ele achou que somos exatamente o que ele precisa.

— James, mas que notícia boa! — Lily estava realmente feliz por ele. James havia fundado a empresa há uns dois anos e ela sabia como ele precisava de um contrato como aquele para decolar.

— Ele ficou muito impressionado com você — James contou.

— Não parou de falar em como você era encantadora. Acho que você acabou fazendo muito mais que nós pela conquista do contrato.

— Isso não é verdade.

Lily serviu o vinho, entregou uma taça a James, sentou-se de pernas cruzadas na outra ponta, para que não houvesse a menor chance de tocá-lo e propôs um brinde.

— Muito obrigado — disse ele.

Houve uma pausa. Para um homem que acabara de assegurar a continuidade da empresa, James parecia muito pouco animado.

— E como vai você? — perguntou ele algum tempo depois.

— Bem. E você?

— Bem.

— Eu não sabia se você viria sozinho ou não — disse ela, fingindo animação. — Onde está Aisling?

— Aisling? — perguntou James, como se estivesse confuso. — Não faço a menor ideia.

As garras de aço que vinham apertando o coração de Lily desde que deixara o aeroporto pareceram relaxar um pouco.

— Então, vocês não...

— Não o quê?

— Não estão juntos de novo?

— Não — ele respondeu, seco.

— Eu sinto muito. — Lily temeu tê-lo magoado.

— Por quê?

— Ora, é natural que eu sinta se você está infeliz.

— Eu não estou infeliz — disparou James, bebendo um gole de vinho. — Não por Aisling — acrescentou.

Ele estava se comportando tão estranhamente que Lily não sabia bem como reagir.

— Bem, se não é por Aisling — disse, insegura — por que você está triste?

James hesitou.

— Pode me dizer — insistiu Lily. — É para isso que servem os amigos, não?

— É esse o problema... Eu acho que não posso mais ser seu amigo.

Ele disse aquilo com tanta seriedade que, por um momento, Lily apenas olhou-o, sem querer acreditar no que havia escutado. Ele não podia estar falando sério.

— Não há como deixar de ser amigo, James — ela falou com voz trêmula.

— Mas eu acho que seria mais fácil se não nos víssemos mais.

— Mas... por quê?

— Porque ser só seu amigo não é mais suficiente para mim. — Ele baixou a cabeça e escondeu-a entre as mãos. — Eu sinto, Lily, mas não posso. A última coisa que quero é machucá-la, mas eu não aguento mais. Nós nunca devíamos ter dormido juntos. Aquilo estragou tudo — prosseguiu ele, sem olhar a reação dela. — E eu sabia. Eu sabia que não conseguiríamos voltar ao que éramos antes. Eu, pelo menos, não consigo. Sei que vou sentir muito a sua falta, mas estou apaixonado demais para ser seu amigo.

As palavras saíram num turbilhão. Lily nunca vira o sensato James soar tão incoerente e precisou de alguns momentos para perceber o que ele havia dito. Quando percebeu, engoliu em seco.

— James...

Mas sua voz não passava de um sussurro e ele continuou falando. Agora que havia começado, parecia incapaz de parar,

— Eu não sabia o que fazer — disse ele, em desespero — Eu estava louco para vê-la mas sabia que ia querer beijá-la e isso não é bom. Sei que você quer continuar minha amiga, mas eu não consigo.

— James... — tentou ela novamente.

— Desculpe-me. Não quero deixá-la constrangida. — Ele nem estava ouvindo. — Eu sei que isso é terrível, mas tenho de dizer que a amo. Eu amo você — repetiu, desesperado. — Acho que não consigo viver sem você, mas sei o que você sente por Amos e...

— James! — Lily gritou e ele parou como se tivesse sido esbofeteado. — Você pode parar um pouco e me deixar falar?

— Posso — disse ele, desconfiado.

— Eu não estou apaixonada por Amos — ela revelou, claramente. — Eu não quero ele. Quero você.

Foi a vez de James encará-la, abrindo e fechando a boca como se não soubesse o que dizer.

— O quê?

— Eu só disse que estava apaixonada por Amos porque você ficou noivo de Aisling — explicou. — Achei que seria mais fácil você achar que eu estava sofrendo por causa de Amos. Mas não era. Era por sua causa.

— Fácil?

— Bem, eu não sabia que você me amava — Lily justificou, exasperada.

Eles se encararam quase com irritação, até James compreender o significado das palavras dela.

— Você está apaixonada por mim? — perguntou, incrédulo. Lily suspirou.

— Acho que sempre estive. Só que levei muito tempo para perceber e quando percebi, achei que era tarde demais.

— Você me ama? — James ainda tinha dificuldades em assimilar.

— Sim — disse ela, simplesmente. — Amo.

— Lily... — Sem deixar de olhá-la, ele começou a rir. — Lily! — E puxou-a para si para beijá-la. — Sabe quantos anos eu esperei ouvi-la dizer isso? Quatorze!

— Você não quer que eu acredite que sempre me amou.

— Sempre — disse ele. — Eu me apaixonei por você à primeira vista.

— Por que você não me disse? — murmurou ela, baixinho.

— Porque você era demais para mim — disse ele, acariciando-a febrilmente. — Aí, optei pela sua amizade. Disse a mim mesmo que aquilo era melhor do que nada e tratei de lidar com o fato de que você acabaria com outro. Eu odiei quando você começou a sair com Amos, mas você parecia tão apaixonada que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Acho que foi por isso que me aproximei de Aisling — prosseguiu ele. — Eu achei que ela poderia ser como você, mas ela não era você. Assim, foi um alívio quando ela rompeu o noivado. E você... — James interrompeu-se, deitou-a no sofá e cobriu-a de beijos longos e desesperados. — Eu a amo, preciso de você e quero saber que você estará me esperando quando eu voltar para casa. E então? Será que podemos ser amantes além de amigos?

— Claro — disse Lily, puxando-o novamente para si. — Podemos e seremos.

**J&L**

— Quanto mistério! — Sirius reclamou quando Lily abriu a porta. — Marlene só me disse que nós havíamos sido convocados para jantar. O que vocês estão me escondendo?

— Eu lhe disse tudo o que sabia — protestou Marlene. — Diga a ele, Lily.

— É verdade. Ela sabe tanto quanto você. É uma surpresa para todos. — Lily sorriu, radiante. — Venham... Dora e Remus já chegaram.

— Ainda bem que você chegaram! — exclamou Dora, abraçando Marlene e Sirius a caminho da sala. — Remus e eu estamos morrendo de curiosidade, não é?

— Eu mal posso aguentar — confirmou ele.

— Vamos lá, Lily. Qual é a grande surpresa? — pressionou Sirius.

Lily olhou para James, que sorriu e pegou a mão dela.

— Lily e eu vamos nos casar — anunciou ele.

Houve um momento de silêncio e então os dois outros casais começaram a rir.

— Bem, disso nós sabíamos!

— Isso não é surpresa — reclamou Marlene.

— Eu concordo — disse Dora. — Nós sabemos disso há anos. Eu disse a Remus há algumas semanas que vocês finalmente iam se entender.

— Eu pensei que no mínimo você fosse anunciar que estava grávida — disse Marlene.

— Bem, foi uma surpresa para nós — Lily falou, fingindo ter se ofendido, mas James também estava rindo.

— Não adianta — disse ele. — E nisso que dá ter bons amigos. Eles nos conhecem melhor do que nós mesmos.

— Mas estamos muito felizes por vocês terem finalmente se entendido. — Marlene correu para abraçá-los.

— Não era sem tempo — acrescentou Dora. — Estávamos começando a achar que vocês nunca se entenderiam!

— É perfeito, não? — Sirius falou, quando a garrafa de champanhe foi aberta. — Três noivados, com três finais felizes!

James passou o braço em torno de Lily e beijou-a.

**FIM**

* * *

**N.A.: **E a adaptação chega ao fim! Obrigada a todos que acompanharam até aqui, deixando reviews ou apenas lendo, vocês me mantiveram atualizando! Eu comecei a postar uma nova adaptação, **Noiva Pirata**, e estão todos convidados a ler :)

**camibog** E aqui está! Obrigada por ler :) **thaty **eu passei o livro todo assim também! haha ah, mas eles são James e Lily, qual a graça de dar tudo certo desde o começo e não enrolar? hahah eu coloquei o link do meu outro perfil se quiser dar uma olhada, mas eu sou muuito enrolada lá, levo anos pra postar :s

Até a próxima, beeeijos!


End file.
